Don't Forget!
by kogalover22
Summary: Kagome is sent back to her own time after making a wish on the jewel leaving everyone behind and missing the chance to tell Sesshomaru her true feelings. 5 years later Kagome thinks they have forgotten her or worse. Kagome is about to learn not everything is as it seems... Full Summary inside! **Notification in chapter 13 please read**
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, I DO NOT MAKE MONEY FOR THIS... I JUST ENJOY EARLY CARPAL TUNNEL :) :)**

**A/N::**_ Hey Inuyasha fans, I'm here with another story.. this one is for my Friend Raychel... Now I don't usually write stories like this butttttttt I figured why the hell not... Soooo I hope you Enjoy this story and don't forget to review!_

_**Full Summary**::: Kagome is sent back to her own time after making a wish on the jewel leaving everyone behind and missing the chance to tell Sesshy her feelings. 5 years later Kagome thinks they have forgotten her.. One day she gets a job she didn't apply for, she also learns that her modern day friends aren't who they say they are. Kagome is in for a big surprise! Yeah I know not the best Summary but trust me the story is awesome!  
_

"I hate job hunting" Kagome huffed as she sat down on the bench next to Yuka

"Me to" Yuka stared down into the dirt of the play ground "No one is hiring and all the other college kids are apply along with us"

"Cheer up guys you'll find something" Eri smiled

"Yeah easy for you to say" Ayumi yelled from the swings "Miss I-found-The-one"

"Yeah you don't have to look for a job if you don't want one" Yuka sighed "I wish a rich guy would bump in to my car and fall madly in love with me like yours did Eri"

"Sorry guys" Eri blushed

Kagome sighed looking at her friends, they were moving along with their lives, and there she was still stuck in the memories of the Feudal Ear, all of her friends her adopted son, not a day went by that she didn't think of them.

"SMILE" Eri yelled as she shoved a camera in Kagomes face to take a picture "Aw you re frowning lets take another one" Kagome put on her happy face as Eri snapped another picture

*_beep beep_* Kagome took out the phone her mother got her for her high school graduation "Oh shit I forgot about Sota" she started to gather her stuff

"Where is he?" Yuka asked noticing Kagome freak out session

"At a soccer game" Kagome searched for her keys

"So the fields like 5 minutes away" Yuka giggled

"No his is an hour away, they had an away game" Kagome found her keys and ran to her car -Well actually the family car but no one ever used it so she decided it was her car that her mother only borrowed- and raced away towards Sota

"Oh no" the three girls breathed shaking their heads

Kagome drove over the speed limit a few times in order to get to her brother before dark, Sota was 14 but still scared of the dark. When she arrived she was high confused, the stadium lights were on, the stands were full of people cheering, Kagome stepped out of her car and walked over to the chain fence and then pulled out her phone to reread the text

"_WHERE ARE YOU_" -Sota

Kagome looked on the field to see Sota s team still playing the game not even half over, Kagome clenched her fist as she walked into the stadium, she got even more mad when she had to pay the 10 dollar entrance fee, she stomped over to the metal stands to take a seat looking for Sota, she found him playing left forward, he was really good. Kagome never really watched Sota play because she was always busy with school or fighting demons, and other times she just didn't care.

Kagome watched the game at first with little interest but found herself swept up in the game, she soon found she was cheering for Sota and yelling at the referee for bad calls. At half time Kagome ran down to the field to ask Sota why he has texted her so early. He explained it was to make sure she picked him up on time. But Kagome could see in his eyes he wanted his sister to see him play. Kagome tussled his hair and asked if he wanted a drink from the concession stand, he jumped in excitement. Kagome walked over and bought him an orange Gatorade.

On her way back to the sidelines where Sota and his team sat she had a strange feeling, she knew the feeling it made her heart race. the aurora of a demon Kagome was used to feeling random demonic auroras in the modern age but it still shocked her from time to time, Kagome looked around but only saw Kids Sotas age and their parents, she knew demons in the age had a charms on whether it was a necklace, ring, bracelet, any number of things ... Kagome stopped and extended her aura to better locate the demon, Kagome stood in shock as she found not one, not two, but 6 demons in total in the stadium, Kagome walked over to the closest one, she found a boy about Sota age and height getting water from the teams water jugged, he noticed Kagome was staring at him.

"Um can I help you?" He boy asked gasping for air after running on the field

"N-no, sorry" Kagome managed to get out. She studied the boy, he had short black hair, and bright blue eyes, Kagome used her Miko powers to find out what type of demon he was, come to find out he was a Rabbit demon, honestly harmless. So Kagome started walking again to Sota s teams bench but then froze again when another demons aura made its self known, Kagome noticed it was coming from Sotas teammate

"Kagome are you okay?" Sota asked walking over to his sister who stopped dead in her tracks a few feet away

"Y-Yes" She breath, she walked over to see what kind of demon this one was, she soon found a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. Kagome again used her powers to see what kind of demon this one was, she began to giggle no wonder Sotas team was so good, they have a cheetah demon on the team and the others have a rabbit. Kagome laughed as she walked back to her seat in the stands.

'That takes care of two out of the six demons I found' Kagome thought to herself 'the other four must be their parents because I feel them in the stands near me' Kagome went back to watching the game cheering on her little brother as me made a goal with help from the demon. Once the game was over Kagome stood and waited for Sota to do his victory lap with his team, they won 9 to 4... Kagome watched as Sota high fived the demon and ran over to Kagome

"Did you see that goal I made?" Sota was smiling ear to ear

"I sure did, you re awesome!" Kagome tussled his hair again but pulled away when she felt the sweat and dirt "Let go get some ice-cream"

"Yeah" Sota ran to Kagomes car. Kagome slowly walked she didnt feel the need to race him... Once she made it back to the car she unlocked it and let Sota get it, they waited for traffic to clear before leaving, she slowly pulled out driving back to her house trying to focus on the road but kept thinking about demons and her friends and the day she left them...

* * *

~xXx~

"NARAKU" Kagome raised her bow and shot her arrow straight in to his heart purifying the jewel and turning his body into dust. As Miroku Screamed holding on to his hand, everyone but Kagome turned to see what was wrong, His wind tunnel was disappearing

"You did it momma" Shippo jump out of his hiding spot on to her shoulder

"Yes, its over now" Kagome walked over to were Naraku remains laid and picked up the almost whole jewel shard, she reached in to her pocket and pulled out the three remaining shards and placed them in completing the jewel,

"Now what Kagome" Inuyasha spat no doubt upset that Kagome was the one to kill Naraku and not him

"I don't know" Kagome breath closing her eyes, as she felt another aurora headed her way.

"To late ice prince, we got to him first" Inuyasha spat

Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru walking towards her "You killed him little Miko"

Kagome only nodded and closed her eyes again as Sesshomaru stood in front of her

"I see, and what will you do now Miko?"

"Kagome" She clenched her teeth as tears flooded her eyes "My name is Kagome" she opened her eyes and looked up at the demon lord, she was taking back by the look in her eyes 'Fear, sadness'

"I-I don't know" Kagome sighed as rain started to fall.

"You know what you must do" he reached up and stroked her cheek, Inuyasha growled

"I don't think I can" Kagome looked up through the rain to see Sesshomaru smoldering eyes looking back at her "I dont want to leave" Kagome couldn t hold back the tears anymore as they flooded her eyes and ran down her face.

"It has to be done" Sesshomaru did not care if the others saw as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, he buried his face in her hair and whispered something that made her smile and cry even harder. He pulled away enough to see her face even in the rain she was beautiful, he leaned down to Kiss her for the first time, everyone including Inuyasha watched with mouths wide open as Sesshomaru held Kagome... He broke the kiss and held her tight; Kagome kissed his neck and made a wish.

Faster than they could blink Kagome was gone and Sesshomaru was left holding air. Sango could have sworn she saw a tear fall down his cheek, but couldn t be sure due to the rain.

"Hey you basted, we wanted to say go bye too" Inuyasha snapped

"From my understanding she had said her goodbyes before the fight" Sesshomaru stood up straight "She loved you all and she wanted to stay but I'm sure you all knew as well as she did that she would be sent back to her own time"

"What did she wish for" Shippo asked once he stopped crying "Kohaku is still alive, his body healed itself... Kikyo died but asked not to be resurrected again, so what was her wish"

"To Kami use it how they seem fit" Sesshomaru turned to walk away

"What was that thing between you and Kagome?" Sango yelled

"a declaration of love, as you humans call it" It had taken Sesshomaru years to admit he had feelings for the Miko, Purposely running in to her and her Pack just so he could talk to her and smell her sweet scent, she was the only human that didn't disgust him. She was the one human that tested his mind power, she was very smart for the time period, and most humans there could barely talk let alone spell. She was the only person to ever stand up to him, most humans feared him and other demons that tired to stand up to him usually ended with him killing them. She was different than all the others.

"Y-You love Kagome?" Shippo asked taking a step back

"Hn"

"but we will never see her again" Shippo cried out"

"Baka, the humans "He look at Sango and Miroku "they will never see her, but little one are a full demon and if you keep yourself strong and safe you will live long enough to see her again"

"Are you telling the truth?" Shippo whipped his tears away

"Kagome said she was only 500 years in the future, I am over 500. So you see it can be done"

"Then thats what I will do, I will live long enough to be with Kagome again" Shippo vowed

Sesshomaru said nothing as he walked away.

"I'll be with you again momma" Shippo whispered

"Come before we catch a cold. Lets find shelter from the rain" Miroku yelled

~xXx~

* * *

"Whats wrong Kagome" Sota asked noticing Kagomes sadness

"Oh nothing, just thinking about the group" Kagome snapped up and smiled

"What about them" Sota asked

"Well I'll be honest, demons can live for a few long time, and I figured they would have come for me by now, I've been back for 5 years, you figured they would have seen me by now"

Sota tired to cheer her up "Maybe they forgot what year you came back to, ya know"

"Maybe, but I'm sure I told them" Kagome sighed again

"Well its been 500 years they could have forgot" Sota smiled

"That could be true" Kagome started to smile "Now how about that ice-cream" Kagome drove to the nearest Ice-cream shop, she bought a large Chocolate for sota, and a chocolate and peanut butter Milkshake for herself.

They sat in silence the rest of the way home, Sota ate his ice cream as Kagome drove and sipped on her milkshake... once home Sota ran straight to his mother and gave her the entire game play by play, while Kagome walked up stairs for a bath. she tried to shake the thoughts of Sesshomaru and Shippo out of her head as she dried off and walked to her room, she had known that Miroku and Sango were probably dead by now, she was about 70% sure Inuyasha was dead from fighting losing his cool because she wasnt here to keep him level headed, she had already cried for their passing, Shippo and sesshomaru were probably still alive somewhere. Hopefully

Kagome got dressed and sat on the edge of her bed, tears falling down again. She had only told Sota half of the Truth, when she crawled out of the well one last time, she was half expecting Sesshomaru to be standing outside her house waiting for her, but when he wasn't she was hopping Shippo was waiting inside for her, but neither of them were there. She thought the same as Sota maybe they forgot the year and decided to wait a little bit longer, but after the first year she began to lose hope she started crying more thinking something happened to them. And she never got to tell Sesshomaru she loved him. More than anything she wanted to hold her adopted son one last time.

"Kagome?" Her mother peeked into her room

"Yes" Kagome quickly whipped away her tears and looked up at her mother.

"This came for you today" Her mother hated to see Kagome cry but she knew nothing she said would help her daughter

"What is it" Kagome eyed the envelope in her mother s hands

"I don't know, open it" her mother giggled

Kagome took the white envelope; she didn't even look to see the sender s name. She pulled out a single piece of paper and read it out loud _"Dear Miss Higurashi, we are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to take part in an internship at Silver and Gold Law Firm starting this fall. But before you can be a part of this wonderful opportunity you must partake in an interview to determine your placement in our business, please come by our office Monday the 18th at 5:00pm, directions are below."_

"That s wonderful Kagome, why didn't you tell me you applied for an internship?" Kagome's mother gave her a hug

"But I didn't" Kagome stared at the letter

"Hmm oh well your name and address are right, maybe your college teaches applied for you" Kagomes mom hugged her again then left the room

"Well its a start" Kagome tossed the letter on her desk and laid down on her bed, and soon fell asleep dreaming of Sesshomaru's fist and last kiss.

~~~0~~~0~~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~~0~~~0~~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~x~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~x~~~~~~x~~~~~~~x~~~~~~x~~~~~x~~~~~~~x~~~~~x~~~~~

"So are you going to do it?" Yuka asked once she finished reading the letter

"I guess I haven't had any other job interviews" Kagome bit into another one of her burgers

"Thats awesome Kagome I hear they are the number one law firm in the country" Eri cheered

"I wonder why they picked you" Ayumi looked away

"What do you mean" Eri looked over to the sad Ayumi

"I applied to that internship and got nothing, Kagome doesn't even know who applied for her and she got in" Ayumi snapped "Its not fair!"

"I'm sorry Ayumi. I don't have to go" Kagome said glumly

"Are you kidding you have to go" Yuka snapped at Kagome "Ayumi will get over it; apparently it was fate that gave you this job, so you better taken it thank Kami for it!" Yuka playful pushed Kagome

"She is right" Eri smiled

"Yeah" Ayumi still looking sad

"Well I have to buy interview clothes, I dont have any, you guys what to come?" Kagome knew her friends wouldnt miss a chance to spend money

"YES!" Eri and Yuka screamed with a smile

"I have things I have to do at home" Ayumi pouted

"Okay maybe next time" Kagome ignored her

The three girls walked to the bus stop and rode it to the mall, once there Lagome went straight into a 'old lady shop' as her friends called it, mostly because it was dull and boring made for the working men and women, lots of navy blue and black. Kagome explained she just needed black work pants from here then they could find a cute blouse from one of their favorite store, Kagome quickly found a pair of cheap black pants, when she went to check out she heard a familiar voice call out to her from behind the cash wrap.

"Higurashi"

"Hey hojo" Kagome waved and walked over to him to check out

"What are you doing here?"

"I have an interview next Monday and I needed black work pants"

"Oh where at?" Hojo didn't have a line so he could talk for a little bit

"Silver and Gold Law firm" Kagome watched as Hojo eyes lit up

"Me too!" He almost jumped up

"Really?" Kagome faked smiled

"Yes same interview day and everything" Hojo was smiling ear to ear "What time is your interview? Maybe we could car pool?"

"Um 5 I think it said" as soon as Kagome told him, she wished she would have lied

"ME TO!" he almost yelled "want to car pool? I could pick you up?"

"Okay Hojo" Kagome figured it would save her some gas money "Text me" Kagome paid and left

"Wow Kagome you get to work with Hojo" Yuka smiled

"Maybe" Kagome sighed "They said something about different department so we might not be on the same floor or whatever"

"Then again maybe you will be" Eri patted Kagome's shoulder

"Lets go find a shirt" Kagome said to change the subject, as the two girls pulled Kagome into their favorite store to find a suitable shirt. They soon found a yellow dress shirt, with a white collar shirt underneath it. It showed of her curves but was also appropriate for a law office, once they were done shopping Kagome waved to her friends as she walked home alone like she usually did, the darkness and unknown didn't scare her anymore, she had faced hundreds of demons since she was fifteen, nothing really scared her...Kagome was almost home when she felt someone following her, she peaked over her shoulder but on one was there, so she surged it off and kept walking the same pace. Kagome reached the steps to her shrine, she began to walk up them, when she felt a demonic aura around her house, her heart jumped thinking it was one of her friends, she half ran up the steps, when she reached the top the scanned the area, expanding her Powers to locate the demon

'Near the Shed' Kagome took off in a sprint for the shed, she held her breath when the shed was insight, she saw her grandpa step out, he was talking and pointing to a white piece of paper in his hand, Kagome was almost in tears when she saw the man talking to her grandfather, he was tall, Short dark hair in a business suite, one hand in his pocket, the other gesturing to the house. When Kagome reached the shed her heart sank, it was no demon she knew. He didn't resemble anyone she knew, even with the charms on most demons looked the same in their human form.

"Whats wrong Kagome?" Her grandpa looked over to see Kagome breathing heavy

"N-Nothing, Just thought I heard something" Kagome turned and walked back into the house to show her mother the new clothes. She could hear her grandfather telling the man/demon who she was, she felt a little embarrassed for jumping to such conclusions.

_**A/N:: Well how do you like it so far? Let me know by reviewing!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**A/N:: _Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy, if you ever have a question don't be afraid to ask me ^.^_**

*_Beep-Beep_*

_From Hojo_  
_~I'm Here ;)_

Kagome Sighed as she read his text message, Kagome turned to look over herself again, she was wearing the black pants with the yellow and white shirt also black three inch heels, her hair was put up in a loose twist it was to long to wear down for an interview, She wore light make up just enough to highlight her eyes and lip... Kagome grabbed her purse along with the letter to prove she made it into the program, just in case they made a mistake... Then hurried down the stairs and stood in awe at hojos car, he had a Red 2006 Lancer Evolution, it was expensive and she knew it. Kagome walked around and got in to see hojo smiling ear to ear

"Hey Hojo" Kagome blushed

"Ready" Hojo said still smiling revving the engine

"Yes, by the way you look good in a suite"

"Thank you, you look beautiful as usual" Hojo turned his eyes back to the road and speed off.

'someone must have told him, they way to a girls heart is thought a nice ass car' Kagome giggled to herself, she had to admit it was kind of hot watching Hojo Shift gears, as Kagome's back slammed into the seat, she couldn't help but smile.

"Here we are" Hojo pulled into a parking garage, and quickly found a parking place; Kagome looked at all the expensive looking cars there and could feel Hojo come down off his man high seeing that his car just blended in.

Once the car was parked Kagome took a deep breath and stepped out, hojo was standing behind his car waiting for Kagome, she had to admit it, Hojo did look good in a suite. "Lets go get this job" Kagome smiled

Hojo nodded, they walked in to the tall tower, Hojo walked up to the large front desk with a large security guard leaning back in his chair watching a soccer game "Excuse me, but we are here for a interview with Sliver-" Hojo was cut off by the man

"Take the elevators on the Left up to the 15th floor, ask for Mai" he said in a deep voice never looking at the two

"T-Thank you" Hojo grabbed Kagome's hand and walked with her up to the elevators, once they stepped in Hojo pushed 15, Kagome looked around the elevator was very nice, it was large, reflective gold, she took another deep breath as the door opened. Kagome and Hojo walked out and looked around the large office space with a lot of boxed offices, but saw on one, Kagome saw Hojos head snap to the left as a Dark haired woman with glasses walked into view, she was wearing a black skirt that reached her knees with a dark purple v-neck long sleeve shirt, she wore heels higher than Kagome but was still shorter in height, next to her was a man, he was taller than Hojo and wore a navy blue suite, he had dark hair and blue eyes holding a clip board

"You re Names?" The man asked looking at the clip board

"Hojo and Higurashi" Hojo said puffing his chest out

"Hojo with me, Miss Higurashi with Mai"

"Okay" Kagome followed the woman in to a large office facing the streets of Tokyo; Kagome could feel something off about this woman.

"Take a seat" Mia Pointed at a large leather chair in front of her desk "Now Miss Higurashi, My name is Mai Mori. I'm pleased to finally meet you"

"Thank you for seeing me Mrs. Mori" Kagome smiled

"Oh please honey call me Mai"

"Oh okay then" Kagome blushed

"Now Kagome, Do you know why you are here?" Mai sat back into her chair

"Well I received this letter stating I have a shot at an internship here." Kagome spoke with confidence

Mai laughed "Well yes but do you know why your were chosen"

"Honestly no" Kagome crossed her legs

"Do you know what Mai means?"

Kagome thought for a second at the random question "No"

"It means Coyote" Mia stood and walked over to the glass wall facing Tokyo

"Oh I didn't know that" Kagome was beyond Confused

"Do you know why my name is that" Mai didn't look at Kagome

"N-No" Kagome breathed

"Would you mind if I get comfortable?" Mai asked still looking out the window

"I guess not" Kagome began to get nervous as Mai laughed, as she reached up and took off the sliver ring on her middle finger, Kagome watched as Mai s hair grew almost touching the ground along with a long Grey tail that wagged a few inches off the ground, fangs and claws appeared, she grew in height and her hair turned from black to a shiny gray, Mai stretched her arms out and sighed

"Hmmm that feels better" Mia turned to Kagome who had fear written all over her face "Why are you scared little one?"

"Y-You re a demon" Kagome couldn't stop staring

"Well yes honey and you are a Priestess" Mia laughed walking back to her desk

"H-How did you know" Kagome watched in awe

"We know everything honey, we know every demon, Half-demon, and Miko" Mai giggled "That s why you are here"

"I'm a little more than confused" Kagome leaned over to the desk "Usually I can still feel the aura of demons behind their charms, I could feel something odd about you but nothing that would mean you were a demon"

"In simplest terms, this is an office building for Akuma (demons) and certain Miko's to work peacefully, most demons cannot handle jobs with humans so we are the alternative. And The reason you couldn't feel my aura is there is a barrier placed around the entire building"

"So only Demon and Mikos work here?"

"For the most part" Mai sighed We don t have many Mikos working here, I think 3 including you

"So Wait! That means Hojo is?" Kagome trailed off

"He is a wolf demon, you didn't know that?" Mai eyed the girl

"Well I always thought he was a little different but I never sensed it" Kagome put her hand over her chest

"Well he does have a powerful charm that blocks the aura like a barrier so I can't blame you for not knowing right away"

"I see" Kagome was in deep thought as Mai cleared her throat

"Now my dear we must find out a job to do" Mai looked through some paper work on her desk "Ah here we go, and you should be glad about this, you will be working on the 18th floor alongside Hojo, for the first month you will both be the floors secretary, if anyone ask you for anything, you better Run to get it and run to bring it back, am I clear?"

"Crystal" Kagome nodded

"After one month to the day you will come back for your new assignment, depending on how you do with the first job handed to you will determine what your next job will be... Got it?" Mai eyed Kagome

"Yes" Kagome smiled

"I think you'll do good here" Mai laughed, Kagome watched as Mai's ear twitched and how she quickly put on her ring to return to her human state "Well Kagome, I think we are done here" Mia looked at the door Kagome could feel how anxious Mai was "you will start first thing in the morning, be in my office at 7am sharp" Mai stood and walked to the door, she slowly opened it as Kagome stood

"See you tomorrow" Kagome smiled as she walked back to the elevator were Hojo was, he did not look at her as he pushed the button. Kagome noticed Hojo was standing way from her; they walked back through the lobby

"See you all tomorrow" The Security guard laughed deeply

Kagome waved with a smiled, she followed Hojo to his car, and she extended her aurora to see if anyone was there, she looked to see all the car had gone as well. "Okay Hojo"

"What" He snapped

"Show me" It wasn't a question

"Show you what?" Hojo was cold

"You know what. I know and I want to see" Kagome blushed as Hojo stopped dead in his tracts

"Y-you won t be scared?" he asked quietly

"Of course not" Kagome laughed... she watched as Hojo pulled a long gold chain out of his shirt, he eyed Kagome one last time to make sure she wasn't scared, he snapped off the necklace. Kagome stared as hojo's hair grew down his back stopping just above his butt, she watched as a brown tail whipped out and wagged, she watched as he grew claws and fangs, hojo reached up and pulled his hair into a pony tail, kagome felt a stab in her gut of sadness, Hojo reminded her so much of Koga. He stood with one hand in his pocket

"Okay now you show me" Hojo stepped away

"Ready... Boom! What do you think" Kagome laughed

"What are you doing?" Hojo's face turned red

"I'm not a demon" Kagome smiled

"W-What? Then you are Hanyou?" Hojo took another step back

"No, I'm a Miko" Kagome stepped towards him

"Y-You must be a strong Miko to get in here" Hojo took another step "I have only heard of a few Mikos getting in here, and they could purify a demon with one touch"

Kagome laughed and held out her hand "Like this?" Kagome summoned her power as a small pink light formed in her hand

"Holy shit Kagome!" Hojo ran behind his car, He could feel his skin tingling from the pure power "You must be the strongest Miko ever!"

Kagome laughed and closed her hand receding the light "Not the Strongest but I guess I'm up there" Kagome walked over to the car door, Hojo unlocked it and got it along with Kagome

"Why didn't you ever tell me" Kagome asked as they pulled out

"My parents told me to keep it a secret from everyone" Hojo stomped on the gas

"Are your parent s demons as well?"

"Yes both are full fledged demons" a smiled played at Hojo's lips

"Well I'm glad I know now Hojo" Kagome smiled

"Me to, it feels good to finally tell someone" Hojo grabbed Kagome's hand but let go to change gears "And I heard we are working together, so that should be fun"

"At least we know each other so it wont be so weird" Kagome laughed looking out the window, before she knew it she was home

"I'll pick you up at 6:20 tomorrow" Hojo called out as she was walking up the stairs. Kagome waved back, this could save her a lot of gas money, Kagome ran upstairs to get a quick shower, she figured she would get to bed early so she could have a good night's rest. Before the long day tomorrow, after she was done bathing Kagome ran downstairs to tell her mother she got the job and starts tomorrow. Kagome figured that tomorrow she would be doing a lot of running so she figured she would wear the same pants she had, but of course she would wash them, she also picked out a deep blue v-neck long sleeve shirt and maryjanes, she would bring heels in case the other women were wearing them. Kagome threw her pants into the wash and told her mother to make sure they were clean for the morning. He mother agreed and Kagome went up to her room to sleep. It was only 8pm but she needed to be on top of her game tomorrow

* * *

Kagome woke up at 5:30am, she walked down stairs to grab a bit to eat before she got dressed, she decided on cereal and milk. once that was done she ran to the Landry room and grabbed her pants off the hanger fresh and clean, Kagome went back to her room and got dressed, Kagome put her hair back up in to the loose twist like it was in the day before, Kagome looked herself over one last time before meeting Hojo, The long black pants showed off her long legs as well as her round butt, her Blue Shirt showed her curves but not in an -_Hey look at my tits_- way but still noticeable she also added a sliver heart necklace, it was sort of her own little charm. Kagome smiled and walked down to meet Hojo, and right on time he pulled up, Kagome stepped in "Good Morning Hojo"

"G-Good morning Kagome" Hojo's eyes were locked on kagome's breast

"My eyes are up here" Kagome laughed

"I am so sorry" Hojo blushed pulling away

"Its fine Hojo" Kagome laughed again

The car ride was quite Hojo was to nervous to talk to Kagome since being busted for looking at her boobs, she could scenes that so she decided not to make him uncomfortable. They made it to the Parking garage in no time thanks to Hojo's crazy driving; Kagome looked around to see a bunch of women in high heels walking into the building, so Kagome quickly changed shoes. Hojo didn't ask why, as they walked into the building Kagome grabbed Hojo's hand in an attempt not to get lost in the sea of people in the lobby, Hojo pulled Kagome through the crowd to the elevators, Hojo blushed the whole way up to the 15th floor, thanks to the packed elevators Kagome was pushed up against Hojo, he could feel everything! Once they reach the 15th floor half the elevator stepped off finally giving some room but they had to step off as well, Kagome walked with Hojo to Mai's office. She was on the phone, looking very nervous. Once she was off she took a breath of relief

"Was that the boss" Hojo joked

"Thank kami no, it was his sectary" Mai sat down "No one has ever seen the head boss, he keeps to himself, only his sectary talks to him when needed. I've only heard his voice once, it was deep and cold scared the hell out of me." Mia giggled "Now, here are your Id's wear them at all times. Keep in your human form at all times, but of course you already knew that, oh and never tell another worker your demon identities"

"But you told me yours and Hojo's" Kagome pointed out

"Well I told you mine just to scare you, I love to scare the Miko's" Mai giggled "and as for Hojo, I'm sure he would have told you sooner or later, besides you two are friends and would never tell the other ones secret"

"Never" Hojo Vowed

"Now Kagome, No one knows your just a Miko, everyone that sees you today will think you re a demon in Human form, Keep it that way" Mai warned

"You go it" Kagome nodded

"Now go up to the 18th floor and start your day, you'll be looking for a Mr. Kumori for your first assignment"

"Thank you" Kagome and Hojo walked fast to the elevators to start their day.

_**A/N:: Yeah I know the Real Hojo is not a demon but trust me you'll like the reason I made him one... Just wait... Big twist coming your way! BTW PUSH THAT BUTTON TO REVIEW... You know you want to ^.^ come on don't be shy!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA... BOO-HOO *TEAR DROP* **

**_A/N:: HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, SOME OF YOU HAVE REALLY GOOD GUESS AS TO WERE THIS STORY IS GOING! GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO KEEP READING TO FIGURE OUT IF YOUR RIGHT OR NOT ^.^ THANKS FOR READING!_  
**

Kagome laid on her bed rubbing her eyes tired as hell, the first couple of weeks had been hard on Kagome, most she was the office eye candy, she was ordered to get coffee and donuts for the men, the women asked for copies and coffee... By now Kagome knew everyones order by memory, everyone was so bossy, and she never saw Hojo unless it just so happened they had lunch together which was very rare.

One day Kagome was typing a report for the Mega bitch -_or so Kagome called her_- when Kagome felt someone staring at her, at first she ignored it, but it never went away, no matter where she went she could feel eyes on her all the time, Kagome was working alone one night, everyone else in the building had left and gone home but Kagome was stuck doing paper work for the mega bitch, Kagome was typing away when the feeling hit her again, she stopped typing and looked around but saw no one, she expanded her aura but no one was around, Kagome stood and walked around until she saw a camera mounted on the wall move with her, Kagome stopped and stared into the camera, giving whoever was watching her the death stare 'probably the fat security guard' Kagome thought to herself as she returned to the paper work "Finished" Kagome cheered as she pushed print Kagome could still feel that someone was watching her has she place the papers on her mega bitches desk.

Kagome turned to get her purse and coat, thank goodness it had stopped raining, she didn't feel like standing in the rain waiting for the bus. Kagome waited for the elevator as it opened she looked up and smiled

"Didn't think you wanted to ride the bus home"

"You didn't have to Hojo" Kagome stepped in

"I wanted to" Hojo blushed rubbing his head, Kagome could still feel the annoying eyes staring at her, she looked in the corner and sure enough another camera was on her "So kagome?" Hojo noticed she wasn't paying attention

"Hmm?" Kagome looked back at him

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" Hojo blushed

"Sure that would be nice" Kagome smiled

"Great how about Saturday, we dont have to work, and we could see an movie after wards"

"Okay its a date hojo" Kagome smiled she hadn't really been on a date since she returned 5 years ago, so she was happy to go out

Hojo walked Kagome to his car and took her home it was well past midnight we she made it to her house. "See you tomorrow Hojo" Kagome smiled and half ran up her stairs

The next day Kagome was called to Mai's office. So Kagome went down to see what Mai wanted "Yes Mai?"

"Come in Kagome" Mai was looking at some paper work

Kagome walked over and sat down "Listen Kagome I need a favor" Mai sounded nervous "Take this up to the 19th floor"

"Who am I delivering it to?" Kagome asked

"The only person up there right now" Mai choked

"Okay then" Kagome was calm as she picked up the heavy stack of papers and walked over to the elevator

"Hey Kagome" Hojo called once the door was opened

"H-Hey H-Hojo" Kagome grunted from the heavy papers

"So are you ready for tomorrow I have it all planned out" Hojo smiled

"Yes I am, I'm already hungry" Kagome giggled as she felt the eyes again

"Where are those going to" Hojo pointed to the papers

"19th floor"

"Really, Thats scary" Kagome watched Hojo shiver

"Why is everyone afraid?" Kagome laughed

"Because the boss is a very powerful demon, he can kill you with the flick of his wrist, Be careful" Hojo said with worry in his eyes

"I'll be just fine" Kagome laughed as the doors opened to the 18th floor and Hojo stepped out watching as the door shut on a smiling Kagome... When the doors opened it was a dull dark room with a single lamp lit, Kagome wasn't scared as she walked over to the lamp "Hello" She called out as a man appeared, he was tall, he had choppy light hair, and wore a black suite "I was told to deliver these"

"You can leave them here" the man pointed to his desk

"Okay" Kagome smiled and put them on the desk "Anything else?"

"Are you scared?" The man asked

Kagome giggle "Why on earth would I be scared?"

"Dark room, pretty girl" He chuckled

"And your point?" Kagome giggled

"Most people would be a little nervous"

"Smell the air, you will find no fear from me" kagome smiled

"Why is that?" The man smirked

"I have no reason to be scared" Kagome answered honestly

"I see" The man moved back in to the dark "You may go"

"Thank you" Kagome walked back to the Elevator and pushed the 18th floor button, hojo was waiting by the doors for Kagome, when she stepped out he hugged her "Hi hojo" Kagome giggled

"I thought you were going to die" Hojo breath into her hair

"Why on earth would you think that?" Kagome pulled away

"Those two are f-ing scary"

"Have you ever met them?" Kagome scolded

"No but-" he was cut off

"Then see how could you possibly know he is scary? For all you know it could be a 5 year old girl" Kagome laughed

"I guess thats true" Hojo smiled "Lets get back to work"

* * *

-xXx-

"Are you sure?" A dark voice asked

"Yes, it was her" The light haired man Kagome met early confirmed "It took all I had not to jump her"

"Good, Call he back up here" The dark voice chuckled

"Okay" the light haired man bowed and left the dark room

-xXx-

* * *

"Kagome there you are" Mai yelled her voice echoing of the lobby walls

"Hey, I'm just going out to lunch" Kagome pointed outside

"No... No you re not" Mai breathed "The boss called up back up, something about missing pages"

"What! I delivered what you gave me" Kagome growled "Fine!" Kagome stomped back up to the 19th floor she waited as the elevator slowly raised up; it gave Kagome time to calm down before facing the man in charge. The door opened with a ding, Kagome stepped in to a pitch black room "Hello?" Kagome asked into the dark, she extended her hands out in front of her to make sure she didn't bump into anything "Hello?" Kagome yelled a little louder now she extended her aura to see if anybody was in the room she found the man she had met earlier leaning against a wall "I know your there, I can feel you"

"Why are you not scared?" He asked

"Do we have to go through this again" Kagome sighed If I say I am scared can I leave and go eat?"

"Even in a dark room, completely unaware of your surroundings your not a bit scared" The man said Kagome could feel him smirking

"Ugh No I'm not scared" Kagome shifted her weight on her leg waiting for something "Can I please go eat I'm starving" Kagome heard the man laughing she was about to ask him what was so funny but she felt a dark aura behind her, she turned around to see nothing but darkness. As a cold hand cupped her throat picking her up off the ground she grabbed on to the hand

"Scared now?" another deeper voice asked

"N-No" She spat out as he let her go, she fell to her knees

"Its her alright" the deep voice chuckled

"I told you" the first man spoke again

"Leave" The deeper voice ordered

"Okay" Kagome could feel the first man leave

"You were never scared of me where you?" the deep voice asked

"I don't even know you" Kagome spat as she felt the hand grab her again and picked her back up " Come" he dragged her deeper into the darkness with his hand the back of her neck, Kagome struggle against his but he was stronger, Kagome heard a door open and shut she could now see a little bit, thanks to the bright lights of Tokyo shining through the curtains, Kagome tried to look up at her attacker but he held her face down towards the ground "If your going to kill me hurry it up, Id like to die before I starve to death" Kagome smirked as the hand on her neck tightened

"Do you know me? The deep voice asked

"Did I not just say 'I don't even know you?

"I'm sure you know me Miko" He tossed her against the wall

"I said I don't, maybe if you took down the barrier hiding your aura I could better guess" Kagome still couldn t see the man

"Now where is the fun if I just tell you" The man chuckled

"Listen I don't have time for your games. I'm late for a meeting" Kagome Felt the hand releases her

"Another time then" the man huffed, Kagome stood and turned to leave "I shall lead you to the Elevators"

"Thank you" Kagome snapped as the man grabbed her wrist tugging her to the elevators 'He is a demon of course no man could see in this darkness' Kagome thought

"Here" The man pushed her and turned to leave before the light relived who he was. Kagome entered and rode it all the way down to the lobby, as she stepped off she heard Hojo calling out to her.

"Hey! You okay? Hojo asked

"Yeah I'm fine, just a mix up" Kagome was still smiling

"Well I talked to Mai and she said we could have an hour for lunch and we could both take it" Hojo blushed

"Thank you Hojo, lets go I'm starving" Hojo grabbed Kagomes hand and lead her trough the lunch crowd, they both decided to eat at a nice restaurant since they had enough time, Kagome eat all the bread at the table before they even ordered, she ate her entire Salad then her entire sushi platter, Hojo was very impressed such a small women could eat so much. Kagome had weeks of starving herself because of work, she was going to enjoy this good food.

"Wow Kagome" hojo stared at her empty plate

"I'm sorry, I havent been able to eat much, thanks to work" Kagome blushed "Don't worry I'll pay for my half"

"Nonsense, I'm happy to pay" Hojo pulled out his wallet "And besides it good to see you eat like that"

"I know I'm a fatty" Kagome smiled

"FAR FROM IT, YOU'RE PERFECT" Hojo almost yelled then blushed he was more than embarrassed for causing a scene in the place

"Aw thank you Hojo" Kagome blushed

"Hey, umm listen, about tomorrow" Hojo sighed for the tip

"Yes?" Kagome brushed the crumbs off

"Well... My parents are bugging me... they want to meet you... Would you like to met them" Hojo stood and looked the other way afraid to be rejected

"Sure Hojo" Kagome smiled

"Really" Hojo picked Kagome up in a bear hug "That's awesome!"

"Hojo I c-can't Breath"

"Oh sorry" Hojo put her down

"It's fine, lets get back to work" Kagome tugged at his arm "Before we are late"

"Okay" Hojo and Kagome walked back to the office building as soon as she stepped into the lobby Kagome could feel someone watching her; no doubt it was the boss. Judging by everyone s reaction she was probably the only one in the whole building besides his assistant who was not scared of him. That thought reminded her of Sesshomaru, the only ones who weren't afraid of him was Rin and herself, Kagome sighed at the thought and Hojo heard her

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, No"

"Something is you never sigh unless your upset"

'Well duh, no happy person sighs' Kagome thought before answering "Oh just thinking I have to go to the mega bitch s meeting and take notes for her"

"The meeting at 5 in Mai's office" Hojo asked with a smile pulling at his lips

"Yes, thats the one. Are you going to be there to?" Kagome smiled '_Please say no, please say no_'

"Yes but only for a few minutes, I'm just supposed to write down the time it started and who called it to order" Hojo sighed

"Oh okay, well its probably going to be a long meeting so I'll take the bus home"

"No its okay, I'll wait"

"Hojo you don't have to"

"I need to make sure your home safe"

"How about if it last long than 7, go on home and I'll call you when i get home"

"You sure you'll call me?"

"Promise" Kagome smiled, she never liked to promise anything but it would make hojo leave her alone.

"Okay, see you later" Hojo called when he stepped off the elevator at the 15th floor, Kagome rode it back up to the 18th. As soon as she stepped off she noticed the whole room was quite, usually she was trampled by people who wanted coffee or papers copied, but no one was even looking at her. Kagome walk to the Mega bitches office to see if she needed anything

"Mrs. Yumi? Is there anything I can get for you?" Kagome spoke softly

"No" She announced not even looking away from her paper work

"Okay, call me if you need me"

"I wont"

'Bitch' Kagome hissed as she walked away, when she rounded the corner something grabbed her arm and pulled her into one of the cubical, Kagome knew the man that grabbed her, she had once gotten coffee for him, and he was very sweet when asking like he really didn't want to but needed the caffeine.

"What Tadashi" Kagome breathed

"Is it true?" Tadashi hissed

"Is what true?" Kagome sounded aggravated 'Great been working here for a month and already humors'

"You met the boss"

"Yes, I delivered some paper work to his assistant and then I was called back for a mix up and he was there"

Shock and fear crossed his face "What did he look like?"

"I don't know, it was dark and I couldn't see him"

"Were you scared, I would be!"

"No, why is everyone scared?"

"Because there are rumors he is the most powerful Youki in the world"

"And?"

"Well he can kill you with the flick of his wrist"

"How do you know?" Kagome looked confused 'He describing Sessh- NO do not think of him!'

"Thats what I heard"

"Tadashi until you have met the guy do not fear him, he could be a fat old man that just sleeps all day up there" Kagome giggled

"I guess your right" Tadashi stood and pulled kagome up "sorry"

"Its okay, I have work to do. You need anything?"

"N-No I'm fine"

"Okay then, if anyone needs me I'll be on the 15th floor" Kagome waved and walked to the elevators, the feeling of being watched wasn't annoying anymore, she had gotten used to it. Kagome decided to let the person watching she knew, Kagome turned to the camera mounted on the wall and waved with a smiled before stepping on the elevator... Kagome pushed the 15th floor at waited listing to the crappy music, it was just past the 17th floor when it came to a screeching halt between the 16th and 15th floor, the lights flickered and it rocked a little bit Kagome sighed, now she wasn't scared but she was a little nervous, no one like to be hanging in mid air 16 stories above ground. But if something happened she could put up a barrier and protect herself. She walked up to the Emergency phone

"Hello, security office" a female voice answered

"Hello, my name is Kagome. Elevator B on the left side is stuck between the 16th and 17th floor"

"Okay ma'ma remain calm we will have a technician check it out, Would you like for me to stay on the phone with you?"

"No, I'm fine"

"Are you sure?... I would be freaking out"

Kagome laughed "I'm fine honestly"

"Oh okay" Kagome hung up the phone and sat down and kicked off her high heels "Thanks to these heels I have killer legs" Kagome laughed leaning her head against the wall. She could hear the creeks and cracks outside the elevator but she remind calm reminding herself she could use her barrier.

After the second hour Kagome was getting very aggravated at the annoying music playing and decided to ask the woman to shut it off.

"Hello Security office" A man with a low voice answered

"Hello, this is Kagome again, I was wondering if you could shut off the music in the elevator"

"I'm sorry miss, I cannot"

"Why not? Ive been listing to this same song for two hours"

"Why have you been in the elevator for two hours?"

"REALLY! Elevator B on the left side is stuck between the 16th and 17th floor, Ive been in here for two hours"

"Clam down Ma'ma I will stay on the phone to help to stay calm"

"I am calm, but I need to get back to work!"

"okay ma'ma we will send a technician"

"Thank you" Kagome hung up and sat back down against the Wall, she extended her legs crossed them at the knee" Might as well relax" Kagome leaned her head back, when she felt the camera on her so she decided to tell who ever was watching she wasn't scared.

"I know you can see me. Im not scared and I would like to leave" Kagome spoke as if she was talking to the person next to her, but as soon as she spoke she felt the elevator drop, but she didn't move or show her fear, granted her she almost had a heart attack but told herself she had a barrier. It was only dropped for a second when it stopped again. "Seriously Im not scared, may I go?" as soon as Kagome finished the doors opened to the 15th floor "Thank you" She stepped out and walked to Mia's office

"Hello Mia" Kagome stepped in

"Oh thank god are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine?"

"Where the hell have you been! Mrs. Yumi has been calling for you!"

"I was stuck in the elevator for the past two hours"

"Really? well I'm glad you got out now go back to Yumis office" Mia ordered

"Okay" Kagome turned and considered taking the stairs but decided she needed to show no fear by taking it again. So thats what she did elevator B opened up again and she stepped inside riding it up to the 18th floor with no problem.

"Where hell have you been Kagome?" yumi yelled

"Elevator B was stuck and I was inside"

"I don't care you have work to do" yumi pointed to a stack of paper work on her desk "You know the drill. Get to IT!" Kagome sighed but got to work, she spent the next three hours Organizing, sorting, and filing the paperwork assigned to her, once that was done she went back Yumis office to get ready for the meeting but Yumi said she didnt want a child that got stuck in an elevator to do her notes, Kagome didn't mind it, that mean she got to go home earlier.

"Hey Hojo looks like I get to go home early" Kagome smiled

"Awesome! Lets get out of here" Hojo held kagomes hand as he walked her to the car, even opened the door for her as she got in.

"Thanks for the ride Hojo" Kagome smiled as they pulled up to the steps to her shrine

"I'll be here at 5 to pick you up" Hojo blushed

"I'll be waiting right here" She opened the door and got out as she walked up the steps a thought pop up in her head "Hojo is a Ookami, I wonder if his parents knew Koga or Ayame"

_**A/N:: I for one think Kagome Deserves a nice normal date night... I'm almost done with the next chapter so if your lucky I will have it posted late tonight, but no promises! Thanks for reading.. oh yeah.. don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks, much love!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, NOR DO I MAKE MONEY FROM THIS**_

_**A/N:: Next chapter, I was about to post it but then something just didn't sit right with me so I erased everything and started this chapter over.. So I'm sorry it took a little longer to post.**_

Kagome looked herself over one more before walking down to met him, She was wearing a dark blue v-neck long sleeve dress that hung off her shoulders, it reached her knees but had slits up to the middle of her thigh, Since Kagome started working at Silver and Glad Law firm high heels were now comfy so she wore her back high heels, her hair had large soft curls that reached the middle of her back.

"Bye mom, see you later" Kagome yelled walking down the stairs

"Need money?"

"No, I got paid yesterday!" Kagome smiled if it wasn't for her date with Hojo she would have blown it all of shopping. Kagome walked down the stairs to met Hojo, he was right on time. "Hey Hojo"

"Hey Kagome, you look beautiful"

"Thank you" Kagome buckled up as Hojo pulled away, she stared out the window as they started passing houses, the farter they drove the houses began to spread out in distance "Hojo where are we going?"

"I told you my parents wanted to met you, my dad is really excited to met you"

"Really? What did you tell him?"

"Not much honestly, I wanted to surprise them"

"Do they at least know my name?"

"Nope, you are a complete mystery to them"

"Well okay" Kagome blushed, and looked back out the window and noticed the houses were getting bigger "Wow" Kagome breather as Hojo pulled into a long driveway, Kagome noticed the large house in the distance, it was a large brick mansion, it was surrounded by the woods, Hojo pulled in to a overly large car garage, Kagome looked at the other cars around Hojo and was surprised. a jet back Toyota Land Cruiser with Tiers the size of Sota and a yellow Toyota Hilux Surf with the same overly large tires, Kagome figured she would have to jump into them they were so high off the ground obviously meant for off roading and the other was another sports car like Hojo's but it was pure black with red rims.

"Ready" Hojo seemed nervous

"Of course" Kagome smiled and stepped out of the car, Hojo grabbed her hand and lead her around the cars in to the house, the first room they came upon was the kitchen, it was beautiful, stainless steal appliances, Marble counters, and enough cabinet space for a whole grocery store worth of food, the floors where spotless like it was freshly waxed, Kagome could see her refection it was so clean.

"My mom loves to cook, thats why the kitchens is so big" Hojo pulled Kagome into the next room, the living room there was a large chandelier hanging in the middle of the room, A large Leather couch with fur covered pillows scattered around the couch. "Wait here let me find them and make sure they are in their human forms, I don't want them to scare you"

"Its okay if there not, I ve seen plenty of demons, I wont be scared" Kagome giggled as Hojo ran around the corner, Kagome sat and continued to look around the room for any pictures of his parents, Kagome noticed a large flat screen TV hanging on the wall, also a bear skin rug laying in front of the fire place "Romantic" Kagome said out loud Kagome noticed a picture frame on a shelf next to the tv, she got up to look at it.. Kagome touched the frame and immediately knew who is parents were

"Koga!" Kagome breath at the same time a voice behind her called out her name and it wasn't Hojo

"KAGOME!" He yelled Kagome turned to see Koga standing on the other side of the couch, he was wearing a skin tight brown shirt with regular faded blue jeans, he was in his demon form but wearing modern clothes staring open mouthed at her

"KOGA!" Kagome ran over to him, he met her half way as he jumped the couch and scooped her up into a bear hug "I'm so happy to see you!"

"KAGOME your alive"

"Of course I am" She giggled

"I came looking for you after the battle and the mutt said you were gone, I thought you had died" He muffled the last word into her neck

"DAD WHAT THE HELL!" Hojo yelled from across the room but Koga didn't move and neither did Kagome

"KAGOME!" Ayame called out "You re alive"

"Mom dad you know her?" Hojo was beyond confused

"Yes they do" Kagome started to cry into Kogas shirt

"How?"

"Long ago son" Koga kissed the top of her head

"DAD"

"Koga let her go so we can tell Hojo how we know Kagome, I am sure you are freaking him out" Ayame asked obviously uncomfortable with Koga and Kagome begin so close

"Koga you can let me go" Kagome giggled, and pulled away. Koga let her go but grabbed her hand and held it close giving it a kiss

"DAD!" Hojo yelled

"Come sit down and I will tell you Hojo" Kagome pulled out of Kogas hand and turned to sit on the couch, Hojo sat on her left and Koga on her right, Ayame sat on the other end "Hojo I have a secret, do you remember in junior high and high school when I used to miss a lot because I was sick"

"Yeah?"

"Well I wasn't sick... It is a really long story but I'll try to keep it short, There was once a thing called the Scared Jewel, it was a powerful jewel that could increases your demon power, anyway I was born with it inside me, and on my 15th birthday I was pulled down into the dry well at my shrine, when I emerged I was back 500 years in the Feudal Ear, I was attacked and I broke the jewel, sending the shards out across Japan. One day Koga found me and found out I could see the shards, so he kidnapped me"

"What the hell dad? You kidnapped Kagome" Hojo scolded

"Hey I wanted more shards to become the most powerful Ookami" Koga announced balling his hand into a fist, Ayame just shook her head

"Anyway! Koga soon announced that he loved me and that I was his woman" Kagome laughed when Hojos mouth fell open "He tried so hard to make me fall in love with him, bring me gifts, stopping by to see me every chance he got and giving me flowers" Kagome pushed Koga playfully

"I would have gotten you to, but 1- that mutt was always around and 2- you disappeared" Koga huffed

"But I see that you are happily mated with Ayame now" Kagome smiled noticing Ayame was getting a little upset

"Yes Koga finally came to his senses and found me, we soon mated after that" Ayame confirmed

"So let me get this straight, you went back in time, met my dad and mom. You were supposed to marry my dad but you didn't so he married my mom"

"Yeah?" Kagome giggled "Koga, Is everyone still alive?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you"

"What why not!"

"Sesshomaru made all of us promise not to tell you"

"What do you mean?"

"Sesshomaru told all of us that if we ever met you again not to tell you what happened to the rest of us"

"Inuyasha?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Sango? Miroku?"

"Kagome Seriously I can't"

"Please please tell me about Shippo"

"Hey isn't that-" Hojo was cut off

"Shut up!.. Kagome I was sworn not to tell you about them"

"Fine" Kagome began to tear up

"Okay okay, I will tell you one... Shippo is alive...Thanks all I'm saying" Koga huffed and crossed his arms in defeat

"Thank you" Kagome hugged him again

"She can play you like a fiddle" Ayame laughed

"I can't help it" Koga Nuzzled in to her hair

"DAD!" Hojo yelled

"I'm sorry Hojo, its been over 500 years since I have seen her" Koga smiled

"Damn dad you have touched her more than I have" Hojo spat under his breath

"You have to be stern with this one" Koga tease "She used to being around mutts"

"Koga" Kagome and Ayame hissed

Kagome spent the rest of the night catching up with Koga and Ayame as best she could, Telling Hojo about the Feudal Era, and the people she met, she half expected Hojo to say she was lying but he believed her, other than his parents being over 500 years old, some of his brother and sisters where hundreds of years old so it was believe able. Kagome and Hojo forgot all about their dinner plans, but Ayame offered to cook. In the middle of dinner Kagomes phone rang, she ignored it. And continued to listen to Ayame stories, but the second time it rang Koga told her to answer it, so she excused herself and answered it outside

"Hello?"

"Kagome?" Kagome knew it was Mai's soft voice

"Yes?"

"Where are you! I need your help!"

"Whats wrong?"

"Can you come into work?"

"Now?" Kagome whined

"YES NOW! Mai hissed then hung up the phone, Kagome walked back inside

"I am so sorry, but Hojo can you take me to work?"

"Right now but its 10:30 at night?" Koga looked at the clock

"I know, but Mai said I need to come right now, so would you please take me" Kogame begged

"I can take you" Koga offered seeing his son was practically asleep at the table

"Thank you, Bye Ayame Thank you for the lovely night" Kagome waved as Koga grabbed his keys and dragged Kagome to the garage, right to the Black sports car "Nice car!"

"Thanks, its Ayame's," Koga looked to the Black SUV "Thats mine!"

'Of course' Kagome laughed inward

Once Kagome was in the car Koga backed out and raced down the road to the office building, they talked a little more now that Ayame and Hojo were listing or judging. Koga held her hand the whole way. They made it in record time, Kagome looked over to thank him but Koga looked sad

"Whats wrong?"

"I know you don't like Hojo the same way he likes you" Koga sighed "Its the same thing that happened to us"

"I'm sorry Koga, you both are great guys" Kagome smiled "I do love you... But as family not as anything else"

"I know" Koga reached over and hugged Kagome tightly as he pulled away, his lips met kagomes. She didn t pull back; this could be their first and last kiss. It was soft and sweet. Koga pulled back and placed his forehead against Kagomes and whispered "Thank you"

"I love you Koga" Kagome lifted her head and kiss his cheek, as she stepped on to the side walk. she heard Koga pull away, she walked up to the doors and tired to open them but no luck, she peeked in to see the fat security guard watching TV from behind the desk , Kagome tapped on the glass to get his attention, he walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"We are closed"

"I work here, I was told to come it"

"At 11?"

"Mai called me"

"Im sorry Miss but- *RING RING* Stay here" He man walked back over to his desk and fear shot across his face, he looked up at Kagome and nodded then hung up, he walked back over to Kagome and let her in this time "Go ahead" his voice was shaky

"Thank you" Kagome took the elevators up to the 15th floor, it was dark but Kagome could still see where she was going, she made it to Mai's office "Hello?" Kagome knocked, she walked in to see a single piece of paper on her desk it said "GO TO THE 19TH FLOOR- Mai"

Kagome nodded and walked back up to the elevators 'great more games' The doors opened to a pitch black office, She held her hand up in front of her to make sure she didn't knock into anything "HELLO" She called out "HELLO!" She yelled a little louder

"Scare Miko?" Kagome knew the voice, it was his assistant

"Yes, I'm shaking in my heels, can I go now?" Kagome crossed her arms but heard a deep chuckle from behind her she turned around and felt a strong hand wrapped around her throat "Do you have any other trick" Kagome spat

"You are a brave one, I haven't seen someone like you in a long time" he spoke in a low voice

"Congrats I guess" Kagome felt her feet leave the floor

"Come" he dropped her but gripped her wrist and dragged her across the room, she heard a door shut, behind her but she was still walking forward, she could see a little bit now, the dim lights from Toyko were shining under the curtains like last time, she knew she was in his office. "Do you know me Miko"

"Not with your Barrier up" Kagome tugged her hand away "I'm really getting tired of this you know, haven't I proved I wasn't scared or afraid of you?"

"Yes, you have"

"So tell me who you are" she demanded as he grabbed her throat again

The man chuckled then whispered a chant, kagomes eyes widened, she knew the aurora. It brought tears to her eyes as she whispered "Sesshoamru"

"Is that who you think I am little Miko" he brought his face down and nuzzled against her hair

"No, I know thats who you are" Kagomes tears falling down her face

"Why do you cry little Miko"

"Kagome, my name is Kagome" She spat

"I know but why do you cry, is it out of sadness?"

"No, its out of joy" Kagome admitted as he let go of her throat

"Why are you happy to see this sesshomaru?" he asked

"because I have missed him"

"Why have you missed him?"

"Because he never came for me, I thought something had happened to him" Kagome closed her eyes

"Did you not trust him?"

"I trusted him, thats why I have been waiting for 5 years from him" Kagome whipped her tears away

"Can he trust you?"

"I would hope so" Kagome still having her eyes closed

"open your eyes" Kagome slowly opened her eyes to a bright lit room, she looked up at the man before her it was her Sesshomaru, he hadn't aged a bit, they only thing that changed was his Moko-Moko was gone and he was wearing a navy blue suite instead of his Kimono "Hello Koi"

"Hi" was all Kagome could get out as she jumped into his arms hugging him, he hugged her tightly back

"Oh how I have missed you" Sesshomaru whispered into her ear

"Its been so long, I was afraid you had forgotten me and decided to mate another" Kagome sobbed in to his chest

"You are the only one for me" He growled

"Your arm?" Kagome pulled back feeling both arms

"It grew back about 200 years ago" He chuckled

"Well thats good then" Kagome looked in to his golden eyes "I never stopped thinking about you"

"nor I you" He pulled her in for a kiss, at first it was slow and soft but then turned in to a fiery passionate kiss, until Kagome giggled broke it off

"That was better than I remembered it"

"I have been waiting 500 years to hold you like this again, and I will never let you go again like that" Sesshomaru had enough talking for one night, he pulled Kagome in to another kiss.

Soon Kagome was panting heavily against Sesshomaru as he kissed down her Neck, her arms around his shoulders tighten, he growled and wrapped his hands around her thighs before picking her up forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist, which Kagome was happy to do. Sesshomaur moved his hands under her shirt to start taking her shirt off, but smelled a wolf on her clothes

"Why do you smell like an Ookami?" He looked at Kagome

"I met Koga tonight, seems his son his my best friend"

"Hojo seems to think you are more than friends"

"And 500 years ago Koga thought the same" Kagome laughed "I only love one man"

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah but you don't know him so don't worry" Kagome giggled as he growled "I'm only kidding love" Kagome entangled her finger in his hair and pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

...

* * *

Kagome Awoke with a throbbing headache "Ouch" Kagome rubbed her and sat up feeling the thug of something on her arm

"Kagome your awake"

"Hojo?" Kagome whispered "Whats going on?"

"You re in the Hospital, Your okay now" Hojo rubbed her hand

"What? Hospital why?" Kagome rubbed her eyes "My head is killing me"

"I'll get the nurse" Kagome heard Hojo's chair squeak, and before she knew it a doctor was forcing her eyes open and shinning a bright light into them

"ugh" Kagome knocked his hand and light away

"Miss Higurashi, My name is Doctor Yoshinor. How are you feeling?"

"My head is pounding"

"I will get you something for that, any other pain?" Yoshinori asked

"Not really" Kagome couldn't get past the pounding in her head, it felt like someone bashing her left temple; she could feel her heart beat pulse in her ears.

"Here you go; this will help your Head... Now the police are here"

"Police why?" Kagome could feel the drugs kicking in

"Do you not remember?" Hojo asked

"Remember what?" Kagome snapped

"Kagome you and Mai were attacked"

"Really?" Kagome breathed holding on to her chest

"Miss Higurashi the police are here to talk to you about what you saw"

"Miss Higurashi can you tell us what you did last night?" The man in the police outfit asked

"Umm, I was having dinner with Hojo and his family, when I got a call from Mai asking to come in to work"

"What time was the call" The man asked

"Around 10:30pm"

"And that didn't seem odd to you?" The officer eyed Kagome

"Well when your boss tells you to come in, you do it without asking, she holds the key to my future" Kagome scolded him

"Okay what happed after that?" The officer asked

"Umm Hojos father drove me in to work, I got there around 11. The Man at the front desk let me in I went to Mai's office to see a note saying to go up to the 19th floor, so I took the elevators up"

"Kagome you were found in front of the Elevators, you never even made it into Mai's office" Hojo spoke in a soft voice, Kagome could feel the tear fill her eyes

"What? No, I saw the note" Kagome covered her mouth

"There was no note" The officer claimed

"Where is Mai?" Kagome asked

"She is in the ICU at another hospital, She is stable" The officer explained "Well it seems whatever happened after you were hit was all a dream" he turned and walked out

"A dream" Kagome brought her knees to her chest 'That means I didn't see Sesshomaru, He isn't the boss and I'm alone" Kagome began to cry not caring if Hojo saw

"Kagome its okay, Mai's going to be fine and so are you" Hojo rubbed up Kagomes arm

"I'm (hic) Fine" Kagome took a deep breath but the tear just kept flowing

"They said one you were awake you could leave I'll get the nurse to sigh you out" Hojo left again

"Just a dream" Kagome whispered 'Why must I be tortured? What did I do to deserve this? I helped everyone in the Feudal Era, I made a selfless wish on the jewel, I left the only man to ever really love me, and I didn't even get to tell him I loved him back' Kagome thought to herself 'And why is Sesshoamru hiding from me? Telling Koga and everyone else to stay away from me, did he lie? Or did he find someone else and afraid to face me?' Kagome cried harder

"Hey Kagome" Hojo knocked "You can sighed yourself out now" a little nurse handed Kagome a clip bored

"Okay" Kagome found the X and sighed her name, then handed it back to the small Nurse, Kagome looked up to see the nurse leave the room 'Sango? NO STOP IT KAGOME, THEY ARE DEAD NOW STOP THINKING OF THEM... Your only hurting yourself here' Kagome thought as Hojo tossed her clothes on the bed

"Your Dress hand blood on it, so I ran to your house and got you new clothes" Hojo turned so Kagome could get dressed

"Thanks Hojo, Umm Where is my dress?" Kagome looked around

"In that bag, I was going to throw it away but I didn't know if you wanted that so I just wrapped it up

"Okay" Kagome grabbed the clothes then reached up to untie her robe thats to the drugs the doctors gave her she didn't feel the pain, Kagome let the robe fall to the ground and gasped, Her body was covered in black and blue bruises

"Whats wrong?" Hojo asked hearing her gasp when she didn't respond he turned around and gasped, 1-because Kagome was naked in front of him and 2- because her body looked as if she was hit by a car

"Nothing" Kagome breathed not seeing Hojo looking at her, she looked at the clothes Hojo Brought for her, quickly found her white bra and matching panties, Then put on the red tank-top and blue jeans "Shoes?" Kagome looked up to see hojo turned around again

"Here" Hojo handed her a pair of flip-flops

"Thank you" Kagome walked over to Hojo "I'm ready to go"

"Okay" Hojo shrugged out of his grey over shirt and handed it to Kagome, The tank-top didn't cover the bruises on her shoulders and upper arms

"Thank you" Kagome pulled the over shirt on, and put her shoes on

"Let's get you out of here" Hojo took Kagomes hand and walked with her out of the room

"Miss Higurashi"

"Yes" Kagome turned around to see the doctor walking towards her

"Here is a pain prescription, call if you need a refill. if you feel any pain and the pain meds don't help do not hastate to come in and see me" Yoshinori told her "Be safe" He rubbed her arm and then walked away Kagome could hear a low growl coming from Hojo

"Let's go Hojo" Kagome pulled at his hand, Hojo walked with Kagome no saying a word as he opened the car door for Kagome to get in, as soon as Kagome was buckled in Hojo back up and pulled away... Kagome laid her head back, her head stopped hurting but she was still tired, what felt like seconds Hojo was rubbing her arm

"Kagome, come on lets go inside"

'Finally home... or not' Kagome opened her eyes to see the inside of his garage "Hojo?"

"My mom insisted" Hojo sighed "She called your mom she is okay with it"

"My mom!"

"Don't worry she doesn't know of your accident" Hojo opened the door

'Well I was wondering why my mother wasn't there worrying over me' Kagome thought as Hojo walked over and opened her door "I guess its for the best" Kagome sighed and Hojo lead her through the house, Kagome thought it was odd Koga should have rushed to her side making sure she was okay. but then again those days where in the past 'he could have changed' Kagome still following Hojo... They stopped in front of a door

"Umm this is my room" Hojo blushed and opened the door, Kagome looked in to see a large king sized bed against the west wall, his north wall had a large bay window that over looked the back yard, Kagome could see an over sized Pool, along with sun bathing chairs and tabled, a large grill on the south side of the pool near the house, after the pool was a large backyard filled with flowers, Kagome could see Ayame talking to a bunch of people pointing in different directions. The people nodding and writing something down on paper.

"Where is Koga?" Kagome blurted out Hojo sighed

"My DAD left after hearing you were attacked, we haven't seen him since, I half expected to see him in the waiting room at the hospital but he never showed"

"Oh" Kagome walked over and sat on the bed "Whats your mom doing?"

"Our family reunion in next Saturday, she is setting up for it" Hojo smiled

"All of your brothers and sister are going to be here?" Kagome smiled

"Yup with their mates and kids" Hojo blushed "Kagome I know you're not my mate or anything but would you like to come, I mean if you're up to it"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kagome blinked

"Well your still healing" Hojo pulled her arm out to show the bruises

"Hojo watch" Kagome breathed Backing up, Kagome kept her arm extended and cupped over a bruise with her other hand, Hojo watched as a white light grew in Kagome hand around her arm, after a moment Kagome moved her hand and showed Hojo her arm completely healed

"How did you do that?" Hojo was amazed

"Its something I learned a long and I mean long time ago, I would get scratches, cuts and burns from time to time, and before Inuyasha could get upset I healed them" Kagome moved to another bruise to heal it "It took awhile to learn because I had no idea what I was doing, but I soon found out, and the first couple of tires it took a lot of energy and time.. Ha I would usually do it after everyone went to sleep so I wouldn't take up time during the day, but soon It was like second nature, like now, I'm talking to you and healing my bruises within seconds" Kagome laughed seeing Hojo stare at her

"Thats so cool. Could you heal me?" Hojo asked

"Are you hurt?" Kagome let go of her arm

"No, I'm just asking if you could heal demons too" Hojo leaned forward

"Yes, I have heal Shippo and Inuaysha a few times" Kagome sighed then shook her head trying not to think of them, Kagome took off Hojos shirt and placed her hands on her shoulder, closed her eyes and healed her entire back. Then winced when she heard her bones crack

"What was that?" Hojo backed up hearing the bones crack and pop

Kagome gasped "B-Broken Ribs" Kagome spoke thought her teeth and the final rib popped and healed

"Broken ribs? But shouldn't you have felt that" Hojo looked green

"Probably the medicine the doctor gave me for my head masked the pain from the ribs" Kagome rubbed her face" I think thats all of them" Kagome smiled

"Are you sure?" Hojo asked

"Well I can't be sure due to the medicine but yeah I think so" Kagome scooted back "So? They found me before I even got to Mais office?"

"Thats what the cops said, as soon as you stepped out of the elevator they got you" hojo turned trying to hide his anger

"They?" Kagome asked

"They think it was more thank one person that attacked you, but they can't be sure till Mai wakes up" Hojo spoke in a low voice

"I see so they don't know who did it" Kagome looked at the floor seeing their junior high school book sticking out from under the bed "Hojo whats this?" Kagome pulled the book up

"Oh well umm I look at it from time to time" Hojo blushed "Since we went to different high schools and colleges, that was the last picture I had of you" Hojo admitted

"Oh Hojo" Kagome smiled but then gasped running out of the room leaving Hojo with a blank face

"Kagome?" Hojo called finally moving and chasing after her "did I do something?" He panicked thinking Kagome thought he was a freak or stalker

"No" Kagome snapped running full speed towards the front door and in to the drive way

"Kagome whats going on?" Hojo asked catching up to her

"Wait" Kagome breathed holding her hand up and eyes closed, thats when Hojo heard it Screeching tires, Kagome snapped her eyes open and started to run again, Hojo followed, they only ran for a second before seeing Kogas Black suv stopped at the bottom the their driveway "Hojo back up and keep Ayame away" Kagome placed a barrier and opened the door "Koga!"

"DAD!" Hojo yelled seeing his father covered in blood head to toe, chunks of skin hanging off, showing down to the bone, his clothes ripped to shreds "KOGA!" Ayame screamed

_**A/N::: Well.. Review people! Come one it will only take a second or two!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BLAH**_

_**A/N:: Here is the next chapter, its kind of long but sooooo worth it... It might get a little dry in the middle I'm sorry about that, but I needed it for a set up in the next chapter so bare with it please** _

"Hojo Please, I can't think with Ayame Screaming" Kagome snapped, Kagome was slowly pulling Koga out of the car, trying to be careful of his opened wounds, Ayame was screaming to the tops of her lungs and hitting the Barrier

"KAGOME YOU WILL TAKE THIS BARRIER DOWN NOW!" Ayame was screaming to the tops of her lungs and attacking the barrier "KAGOME SO HELP ME IF HE DIES AND IM NOT NEXT TO HIM I WILL KILL YOU! PUT THE BARRIER DOWN"

"SHUT UP AYAME!" Kagome yelled laying Koga on the ground next to the car "silence" Kagome waved her blood covered hand in front of Ayame.

"mmmm mmmm mmmmm" Ayame clawed at her lips unable to move them

"What did you do Kagome?" Hojo grabbed his mother

"Don't worry it will wear off in a few hours, I need to think and I can't with Ayame screaming in my ears, its either that" Kagome pointed to Ayame's lips "Or I close the barrier off then you won't be able to see and I won't hear you" Kagome snapped and rushed the word but Hojo and Ayame caught them

"Okay just help him" Hojo comforted his mother who was now in tears

Kagome reached down and felt Koga plus point on his neck "He has a heartbeat its very slow but its there" Kagome places her blood covered hand against her forehead "Okay Kagome think"

Ayame was not sitting on the ground Hojo was kneeling down next to her "Can't you heal him like you did your bruises"

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut "No, that will take to long and he doesn't have the time" Kagome rubbed her temples getting covered in Kogas blood, her clothes where already soaked from pulling him out "I got it" Kagome snapped her eyes open and looked towards Hojo and Ayame "You have to trust me" Kagome pleaded and Ayame nodded

"Anything to save him" Hojo was rubbing his mothers back

"Here we go" Kagome straddled Kogas stomach and brushed her hair to the side so Ayame and Hojo could see what she was doing, Kagome took a deep breath and bent down to Kogas face her lips hovering over his, Kagome gently opened his mouth and closed her eyes, Kagome placed her hands on both sides of Kogas head, as a white light flowed from her mouth in to his... Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and slammed her fist into the ground. Hojo could see pain in Kagomes face.

"mmm mmm mmmm" Ayame looked at Hojo

"She is healing him" hojo explained "She is a Miko remember, she can heal dad"

" mmmmm" Ayame watched as Kogas skin started to heal back together, she heard the pops and cracks of his bones setting, She watched as Kagome grew pale and gripped to the ground, As Koga healed his eyes snapped opened.

"DAD!" Hojo yelled seeing his father s eyes open but then feared for Kagome seeing his fathers eyes red showing his beast was loose...Hojo watched as Koga gripped Kagomes arms drawing blood, Kagome gripped her ground harder showing her white knuckles "Dad stop" Hojo hit the barrier, Koga sat up still sucking the white light out of Kagome, soon Koga was over top of Kagome still sucking the light, Kagome opened her eyes seeing that Kogas beast was in survival mood, Kagome feared for her life and ripped out of Kogas grip, placing her hand on his chest. Kagome shot out a purification ball in to his chest throwing him off of her but thanks to the barrier her only fell to her feet. Kagome gasped and coughed as Kogas beast got up and growled wanting more from Kagome.

Kagome grabbed her throat and coughed, seeing Kogas beast crawl back over her, she waved her hand and the barrier came down, Hojo didn't wait a second grabbing his father and throwing him off Kagome, Ayame grabbed Kagome put from the ground and rushed in far away from Koga

"Dad stop its me, your okay now" Hojo was standing in front of Kagome and Ayame

~HELP~ His beast roared looking at Kagome

"NO" Hojo barked

Kagome was finally getting act together "Hojo its okay" Kagome gasped and stood

"Kagome stay away" Hojo growled

"Its okay" Kagome walked in between Hojo and Koga and lifted her hands to her chest forming a pink light

~HELP ~ Kogas beast growled and jumped at Kagome as she shot the pink light out, his best growled louder.

Hojo and Ayame were blinded by the light, once the light receded Hojo look to see Kagome laying on the ground with Koga on top of her back to normal "KAGOME" Hojo yelled running towards her, shoving his dad off her "Kagome?" Hojo put his head to her chest hearing her heart beat and chest rise with each breath, Ayame was doing the same to Koga looking at Hojo and nodding "Their okay" Hojo breathed "Mom you take Kagome and I'll take dad, Lets go lay them down" Hojo traded placed with Ayame and picked up Koga, Ayame picked up Kagome a took her to Hojos room while Hojo took Koga to his room.

~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~

Kagome woke up in Hojo's room in his bed, She rolled over to see the other side of the bed was made 'Hojo must have slept somewhere else' Kagome rose up seeing her clothes were once again changed 'Ayame must have cleaned me up' Kagome hoped stepping out of the bed 'Yes Ayame' Kagome laughed seeing the pants on her Pajamas were to short for Kagome, Ayame was smaller in height wise but the same everywhere else. Kagome went to the window seeing it was almost dark "Awesome I only slept for a few hours" Kagome clapped walking down stairs to see Hojo make sure he was okay from the scary moment with Koga earlier, Kagome could smell food begin cooked, she walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen "Koga?" Kagome could see Koga standing in front of the stove

"Kagome?" he whispered still looking at the stove

"Hey Koga how are you feeling?" Kagome asked sitting on a stool across from Koga

"How do you do that?" Koga asked in a low voice "Forgive so easily"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome raised her eyes brow

"Kagome I-I could have killed you yesterday" Koga hung his head

"Yesterday?" Kagome asked thinking it was only a few hours ago that he tired to suck the life out of her

"Kagome you have been asleep a long time" Koga sighed

"Oh I thought it was only a few hours... Oh well... Wait that means it Monday! I have to be at work!" Kagome yelled and started to run back to Hojos room but stopped after a few feet "I don't have any clothes, Oh no!" Kagome fell to the ground but felt Koga behind her

"Kagome its okay, Hojo called your boss and told them what happened" Koga sighed and walked back to the kitchen

"Oh I guess thats okay then" Kagome stood and walked back to the stool she was on "How do you feel Koga?" Kagome asked

"Damn it Kagome, stop asking me if I'm alright, you should hate me" Koga slammed his fist on the counter but not hard enough to break it

"Koga I don't hate you, and I completely understand why you attacked me, your beast saw me as a way to survive" Kagome explained "I don't blame you Koga"

"But I could have killed you" Koga turned to see his eyes bleeding red

"But you didn't. Koga I was in control" Kagome lied she was scared but Koga didn't need to know that "Don't worry we are both fine" Kagome stood and walked over to Koga "It's okay Koga" Kagome grabbed Koga and hugged him letting him know she was really okay

"I am sorry Kagome" He hugged her back and kissed her forehead

"Koga?" Kagome pulled back "What happened to you anyway?"

"I can't tell you" Koga pulled away and grabbed two plates from the cabinet

"Why not" Kagome huffed placing her hand on her hips

"Kagome, Their just something s even you shouldn't know about" Koga scooped some food on the plates and set one down in front of Kagome

"But Koga I-" Kagome was cut off by Koga's hand covering her mouth

"Kagome please I have good reasons not to tell you trust me" Koga begged with his eyes and Kagome nodded "Thank you. You know that if I could I would" Koga sighed and sat down across from Kagome

"So Hojo is at work" Kagome asked to change the subject

"Yes he left this morning, but" Koga looked at the clock on the wall "He should be home soon"

"Oh okay"

"Eat" Koga nodded towards the plate

"Where is Ayame?" Kagome was before shoving a piece of met in to her mouth

"Out back setting up the stage" Koga answered

"Stage?" Kagome put another piece of meat into her mouth

"For the Reunion" Koga laughed "Some of my Cubs like to sing so we hire a band and let them sing their hearts out"

"Aww thats so cute" Kagome cupped her chin

"Do you sing Kagome?" Ayame asked walking in

"In the shower but never in public" Kagome blushed eating a little bit more

Koga laughed as Ayame spoke "Well if you are brave enough we would love for you to show your talents on stage"

"Probably not going to happen" Kagome blushed tomato red

"Alright then" Koga watched as Ayame grabbed a glass of water, then walked over to spin her around and give her a kiss

"Aww" Kagome blurted out As Koga and Ayame giggled "Oh sorry, I've just never seen you two so close"

"Well that was because you hung around Koga before we mated, so you never saw this side of him" Ayame laughed

"That's true" Kagome went back to eating her food, a little sad trying not to watch Koga and Ayame kiss, wishing Sesshomaru was with her to kiss, but shook her head of the thoughts.

"I wanted to thank you Kagome" Ayame turned from Koga

"huh?" Kagome looked up begin torn from her thoughts

"I wanted to thank you for what you did with Koga, if you were here he would have died" Ayame looked back at Koga and smiled "And I'm sorry for yelling at you"

"Ayame you were scared for your mate, and I'm sorry for sealing your lips but I couldn't think with you yelling at me"

"As soon as you fell asleep I could talk again, so I guess it was okay" Ayame laughed "But really Thank you for saving Koga"

"Anytime he saved me plenty of times before, so this could be my way of repaying him" Kagome smiled and finished her meal before walking back to Hojo's Room, Kagome sat on the edge of the bed looking around noticing a black leather couch that wasn't there yesterday, Kagome also noticed a small flower on the night stand, Kagome picked it up, it was a Daises Kagome laughed to herself 'Like father like son' Koga used to give her daises all the time. Kagome got up and walked to the bay window sitting on the edge looking out in to the back yard, The scene was completely different The sun bathing chairs and round tabled were gone, in their place were long white tables twice as long as the pool with white chairs 'Big Family' Kagome thought turning her gaze to the large wooden stage at the end of the yard. It was plan right now but she was sure Ayame would turn it into something amazing. Kagome heard the door open but didn't turn to see who it was

"Hey Kagome" She knew the voice

"Hey Hojo" Kagome didn't turn to see him

"How do you feel?" Hojo walked over and sat across from Kagome

"I'm good" Kagome smiled

"Well That's good, I missed you at work today"

"Really?" Kagome looked at him

"Yes I had to do everything" Hojo sighed dramatically "It was horrible, I don't care how you feel you better be at work tomorrow"

"Hojo" Kagome pushed him with her foot "Why didn't you wake me I would have gone into today"

"Its fine, you needed to sleep since my dad decided to suck you dry" Hojo half smiled half sighed

"Well tomorrow then" Kagome laughed "By the way when did you get the couch, I don't remember seeing it"

"Oh I brought it in from my brother s room, I figured you could have my bed and I would take the couch"

"You don't have to, A-I could go home and B- I'm the guest I should be sleeping on the couch"

"You don't have to go home, I want to keep an eye on you since you were attacked" Hojo proudly announced "You should see the office now, they jacked up security , its a mad house"

"I guess that means they don't know who did it" Kagome looked back out the window

"They have an idea; Mai woke up today and gave a description of what she saw"

"And?"

"And they are looking for what she described" Hojo avoided the description he was afraid Kagome would go look for him

"Well okay then" Kagome turned back to Hojo "I will need clothes if I'm staying here tonight, I would like my own work clothes" Kagome laughed

"Actually I stopped by your house and picked up a few different things for you to wear" Hojo blushed tomato red "I-I didn't know what you wanted so I just grabbed stuff"

"HOJO WHAT IS THIS!" Ayame called out

"Oh Kagome come here" Hojo pulled Kagome back down stairs to the living room, Kagome gasped at the sight, their living room was covered in Flowers, teddy bears, chocolates, balloons, every inch was covered, flowers ranging from simple daises to dozens of roses, lily s, and carnations.

"Hojo what is this" Ayame asked again

"Its kagome's" Hojo smiled

"Huh?" Kagome looked over to Hojo then back to the flowers and gifts

"This is from the office, pretty much everyone got you something, everyone feels bad that you were the one to get attacked... I didn't think you would want it sent to your house and it was taking up to much space in the office so I had it sent here" Hojo explained

"T-This is way to much!" Kagome blushed

"Apparently everyone thinks highly of you Kagome" Ayame picked up on of the vases filled with bright colorful flowers "To Kagome, Figured I would send something to brighten your day- love your friend Tadashi" Ayame read the card

"Who is that?" Hojo asked feeling a little jealous

"I got coffee for him one day" Kagome thought

"That's all coffee? and he sends you expensive flowers" Ayame huffed 'She has a strange affect of Demons' Ayame thought

"Yea only once" Kagome looked at the other cards 'Hope your feeling better, Get well soon, we miss you, don't worry it wont happen again, can't wait to see you again' Kagome looked up at all the flowers then over to Ayame "Hey you can use these if you want"

"What do you mean?" Ayame turned to Kagome

"For your reunion, I mean if they stay alive till then" Kagome knew they wouldn't last long and had no real use for them

"Are you sure?" Ayame asked

"Of course, not much I can do with them. You might as well do something with them" Kagome smiled

"Well thank you Kagome, I'll set aside the teddy bears, chocolate and cards so you can thank the people who gave them to you"

"Thank you" Kagome heard a knock at the door, Koga opened it up to see more flowers being deliver, Kagome blushed and ran out of the room, and she soon found herself in the back yard... Kagome walked over to the edge of the pool and set her feet in 'feels warm must be a heated pool' Kagome thought with a sigh

"Wanna go for a swim?" Hojo asked

"I don't have a bathing suit" Kagome answered not that she really wanted to be like that in front of Hojo or Koga.

"You can were my sisters, she is about your size" Hojo explained

"That's okay Hojo, I don't need to go swimming anyway-" Kagome was cut off as she felt her butt leave the ground and hit the water, She swam up to the surface and looked at Hojo he pointed to Koga as Koga pointed to Hojo. "Really are you 5" Kagome joked

"He did it" Hojo and Koga yelled together

"Whatever" Kagome ducked under and swam to the other end, when she resurfaced again she looked back at Hojo and Koga "Well am I going to swim by myself?" without another word both boys stripped their shirts off and jumped in

Kagome laughed as they jumped in splashing her in the face but then thought how bad this would look to Ayame if she saw her son and mate in a pool with her, suddenly Kagome felt her stomach drop

"Whats wrong Kagome?" Koga asked sensing her distress

"Well To be honest what would Ayame say if she saw both of you in a pool with me" Kagome blushed tomato red

"She would say room for one more" Ayame yelled from the diving board before jumping off to do a flip in the air and into the water

"Well now I feel better" Kagome smiled while Ayame was still under the water wearing her street clothes

"Kagome I know you are not trying to steal my mate, and I know Koga isn't going to leave me for you" Ayame admitted "I've grown up a lot in the 500 years your were gone"

Kagome just smiled not sure how to respond to that, the four swam around talking, Hojo and Koga got in to a water fight, and at one point they played chicken to everyone s surprise Kagome Knocked Ayame in to the water, Ayame said it was because she was going easy on her since she was human, So Kagome told her to use all the demon strength she had... Ayame jumped back on Kogas shoulders and readied once again and Hojo yelled "FIGHT" Ayame lasted a little bit longer but was still knocked in to the water

"Your using your Priestess powers" Ayame called out once she resurfaced

"Yeah and you are using you demon powers, fair is fair" Kagome laughed sliding off Hojo s Shoulders as the sun went down the lights came on in the pool, Kagome was dead tired but the wolfs were still splashing around "Where is the bath room?" Kagome asked climbing out of the pool

"You coming back after you pee?" Koga asked

"I'm done playing in the pool for one night" Kagome laughed

"Oh so you already peed in my pool" Koga accused

"KOGA! I'm not 2, I don't pee in pools" Kagome blushed at the embarrassment

"Oh Koga you know she didn't, you would have smelt it" Ayame laughed causing Kagome to blush even harder

"True, okay Kagome your off the hook"

"Thank you now that you are done making me blush where is the shower!" Kagome asked squeezing the water out of her hair

"I'll show you" Hojo said jumping out of the pool "Here" Hojo tossed Kagome a towel Kagome dried herself as much as she could before stepping into the house not wanting to track water through the house. Hojo lead Kagome back to his room for her night clothes then 3 doors down to the bath room "Call if you need anything" Hojo hesitated a moment before sighing and shutting the door

"That was odd" Kagome turned to the large bath room 'jezz how much room do you need' Kagome huffed tossing her clothes on the sink, She peeled out of her wet clothes and turned the water to hot letting the bath fill up... Kagome soaked for thirty minutes before washing her hair and getting out, Kagome found the towels thankfully and dried her body. she quickly put her night clothes on then wrapped her hair in a towel before walking back to Hojos room seeing him sitting on his couch watching tv, fresh from the shower as well "Um were do I put this" Kagome lifted the two wet towles wrapped around her wet clothes

"Ill take them to the wash for you" Hojo stood taking the clothes from Kagome, then left the room, Kagome walked over to couch and tussled the towel through her hair once more before running her finger though her hair not hearing Hojo walking in "Here" He tossed Kagome a bush "Its clean" Hojo laughed

"Thank you" Kagome ripped the brushed through her hair detangling it. Kagome sat back "What are you watching?" Kagome asked watching the TV

"Its Called Taboo" Hojo answered sitting next to Kagome

"Oh I have heard of this" Kagome pulled her legs up and tucked one under her butt. They watched the program until Kagome could feel herself drifting to sleep, she decided it would be a good time to go to bed, Kagome looked over to see Hojo already asleep drooling on the couch 'Probably dreaming of a big juicy steak' Kagome laughed inwardly and walked over to the bed snuggling under the covers drifting into a deep sleep.

~~~KAGOMES DREAM~~~~~~

"Where is the shower?" Kagome asked stepping out of the pool

"I'll show you" Hojo offered

"Thank you" Kagome followed Hojo up the stairs past his room into the bathroom "Thank you Hojo" Kagome turned to face Hojo "Hojo?" Kagome backed up seeing Hojos Bleeding red

~MINE~ He growled

"Hojo?" Kagome back up again bumping into the sink, as Hojo walked toward her "Hojo what are you doing?" Kagome asked as Hojo leaned into her body Grabbing a hold of her hair "Ho-" Kagome was cut off as Hojo captured her lips in a kiss, Kagome fought it at first trying to push him away but it felt like pushing against a wall he wouldn't budge, as hojos tongue brushed against Kagome lips she opened her mouth letting Hojos tongue explore her mouth, soon she was kissing him back wrapping her arms around his shoulder pulling him closer

"Kagome" Hojo moaned in to the kiss as he wrapped his hands around her thighs pulling her up and sitting her down on the counter, Kagome wrapped her legs around Hojos waste pulling him closer, She felt his cool hand grab the sides of her shirt pulling it up, Kagome slid her hand down his chest reaching for the button on his pants when the door suddenly slammed open, Kagome opened her eyes to see Hojo slashed in two by a green poison whip

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru stepped in, he was wearing his normal outfit and eyes closed "Sesshomaru is that really you" Kagome felt tear overfill her eyes

"Hn" Sesshomaru walked in pushing Hojos dead body to the side, Sesshomaru stopped in front of Kagomes still sitting on the skin

"Oh How I have missed you" Kagome slammed against the Mirror breaking it as Sesshomaru hand grabbed around her neck his eyes blood red

"Missed me? This is how you show that you've missed me, by rutting with this, this demon" Sesshomaru tightened his grip

"I waited 5 years for you to come but you never did, 5 YEARS!" Kagome pushed him off feeling the blood run down her back from where the glass cut it

"I have always been here, you just can't see" He spat

"I've looked but have seen nothing!" Kagome yelled back tear flowing down her cheeks

"You have look but do not see" Sesshomaru turned to leave

"Wait-" Kagome yelled after him but was woken up by someone shaking her arms

~~~END DREAM~~~

"Kagome... Kagome wake up" Hojo spoke while shaking her arms

"Huh" Kagome rolled over

"You were having a nightmare" Hojo looked worried

"Oh I'm sorry" Kagome sat up

"Don't apologize for a dream Kagome" Hojo laughed and walked back to the couch

"Well sorry for waking you" Kagome sighed laying back down

"No big deal" Hojo waved rolling over on the couch

~~~~MORNING EVERYBODY~~~~~~~

*Beep Beep Beep Beep* Kagome awoke to the sound of a very annoying alarm clock "Ugh" Kagome rolled over and covered her face, As the alarm clock turned off, Kagome sat up to see Hojo sitting up rubbing his eyes "Do you always stay in your human form?" Kagome blurted out

"It feels natural to be like this" Hojo chuckled "I'm not used to begin in my demon form, so I just stay like this"

"Oh okay" Kagome uncovered her body and jumped out of bed making it as soon as she was out

"You don't have to do that" Hojo stood and stretched

"I even do it to my bed" Kagome lied

"Oh okay" Hojo walked over to his walk in closet "I'll get dressed in here" Hojo closed the doors Kagome walked to the other side of the bed where he clothes sat and pulled out a pink long sleeve v-neck shirt that hung off her shoulders and a knee length black skirt with slits about three inches up the side, Once that was done Kagome slid in to her three inch heels and walked over to Hojos wall mirror to look herself over seeing her hair needed to be fixed "Hey Hojo does your mom have a curling Iron?" Kagome asked

"Yeah hold on I'll go get it" Hojo stepped out in a back suit and left the room

'Hojo does look good in a suit' Kagome thought to herself as Hojo walked back into the room "That was fast"

"Just because I'm in human form doesn't mean I don't have my demon speed" Hojo laughed walking over to the couch to put his socks on

"True" Kagome walked out to the bathroom, she felt like wearing her hair down today, as Kagome waited for the curling iron to heat up she brushed her teeth and put on her makeup keeping it light as usual, *beep* Kagome started curling her hair in long soft curls that framed her face beautifully, it took awhile because of the length of her hair, it was down to her waste. But she hated to cut it, even trim it made her uneasy

"Ready" Hojo called down the hallway

"Yes" Kagome had just finished the last curl and unplugged it. Kagome set it on the edge of the sink so it wouldn't burn anything

"Lets go pretty lady" Hojo blushed as Kagome turned the corner "you re wearing you hair down"

"Yeah I don't feel like putting it up, does it look okay?" Kagome blushed

"Beautiful but I have a bias option" Hojo started to walk along with Kagome passing Koga and Ayame on the way, waving goodbye and a quick wink from Koga, Kagome walked into the garage to Hojos car, Kagome slid in and buckled up as Hojo backed up and on to the road.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hojo asked at a stop light

"Yes I'm going to be fine"

"Well if you need anything or feel uncomfortable just let me know" Hojo pulled off

"I will" Kagome giggled, 'Just like his father worries way to much'

Hojo pulled up in to the parking garage and parked his car in an open space "Seriously if you need me at all-"

"Hojo... I'll be fine, but if I do I know where you'll be" Kagome smiled but roller her eyes stepping out of the car, Hojo was right behind her the whole way to the lobby, Kagome noticed the fat security guard that usually sat at the front desk wasn't there, instead was a tall lean man with black hair, Kagome couldn't see his face because his back was to her... Hojo grabbed Kagome hand giving it a squeeze dragging her to the elevators, Hojo held her hand until they reached the 15th floor, Kagome stepped off with Hojo and walked with him to Mai's office, Like Hojo's living room Mai's office was filled with Flowers and gifts

"I'll see you at lunch" Hojo let go and walked away starting his day

"Bye" Kagome breathed stepping into Mai's office, Kagome moved the flowers around so she could walk through, Kagome finally made it to Mai's desk, Kagome sat in her chair, and started to look through the stacks of paper for the note, just to make sure it really was a dream, Kagome even opened her desk draws looking for the note, but nothing. Kagome leaned back and sighed coving her eyes, with a huff Kagome got and walked out of Mai's office, as Kagome walked through the rows of cubicles she felt as if someone was watching her, it was burring more than usual. Kagome peeked under her hair to see the entire office floor staring at her "Can I help you?" Kagome turned and asked but everyone snapped up and turned away, Kagome huffed to the elevators 'Great now I'm the office charity case' Kagome walked into the elevators and leaned against the back wall and rode it to the 18th floor, As soon as Kagome stepped out she felt the burning sensation for everyone s eyes on her 'ugh please stop' Kagome cried inwardly.

Kagome walked as fast as she could to Mrs. Yumi office, she always had work for Kagome could do, that would at least get her mind off the burn. "Good Morning Mrs. Yumi"

"Good Morning Kagome" Yumi was looking at some papers on her desk

"Do you need anything?" Kagome asked in her soft polite voice

"Coffee, you know how I like it"

"Of course, will that be all?"

"Yes when you come back I have some paper work for you to sort" Yumi finished signing her paper work, moving on to the next

"Okay" Kagome turned and rode down to the coffee shop on the 5th floor ' That was weird she is being really nice' Kagome stepped off the elevator

"Well Good Morning Kagome" The man behind the counter greeted

"Hello" Kagome walked up pulling out some money

"Let me guess a large for Mrs. Yumi?"

"Are you some kind of mind reader?" Kagome teased

"No, I just know you always come here for her coffee first thing in the morning" The man laughed

"Good point" Kagome giggled

"So how are you, I heard what happened" The man softly spoke while mixing the coffee

"Oh, I guess everyone knows now ugh but yeah I'm just fine, I heal very fast" Kagome leaned over the side bar

"Yeah word travels fast in this place" The man laughed handing Kagome the extra hot coffee

"I can see that, see you tomorrow" Kagome laughed walking back to the elevators. Kagome went back to Yumi's office and handed her the coffee "Now what would you like me to do with the paper work?"

"Can you take these to-" Yumi was cut off

"Miss Kagome Higurashi Please report to the 19th floor immediately" a dark voice called over the intercom

"Never mind" Yumi snapped

"I'll be right back" Kagome turned and walked out not before hearing yumi say 'Not likely' Kagome walked back towards the elevator the burring feeling becoming over whelming, Kagome hurried her walk to the elevators keeping her eyes on the ground as the elevators opened she stepped in pushing 19 keeping her eyes down, as the doors shut the burning stopped, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief

*Ding Ding* Kagome watched as the doors opened on to the dark office 'Nothing new' Kagome thought walking in to the office "Hello?" Kagome walked towards the lit lamp on the desk she extended her aura to see that no one was their 'Odd' Kagome thought as she reached the desk noticing a long stemmed flawless rose sitting on the empty desk with a black ribbon and a note reading Kagome.

Kagome reached down being mindful of the thorns and read the note: "Dear Kagome, I am terrible sorry such a thing happened right under my nose, I wanted to let you know the men responsible have been taken care of, so you have no need to worry. I am ready to say sorry everyday for as long as you work here." Kagome smelled the flower "Beautiful" Kagome breathed with a smile "Thank you" Kagome spoke figuring someone was listing... Kagome rode back to the 15th floor to ask Hojo a question

"Hey Hojo" Kagome yelled with a smiled on her face

"Hey Kagome, where did you get the flower?" Hojo asked while making copies

"Boss gave it to me along with an 'I'm sorry' note"

"You saw him" Hojo gasped

"No thats why there was a note" Kagome laughed "But I had a question"

"Yeah whats that?"

"Whats on the 20th floor?" Kagome blushed

"I heard it's were the boss lives, kind of creep he lives at work" Hojo chuckled

"Okay thats all I needed to know" Kagome turned back to the elevators

"Your not going up there are you?" Hojo had fear written all over his face

"Na" Kagome waved stepping on the elevators to the 18th floor, feeling the burn of the eyes on her back to Yumis office "Hello Mrs. Yumi, I will be right back to do you paper work" Kagome smiled and walked away before Yumi could protest, Kagomes heart was racing as she walked to the elevators, Kagome took a deep breath and pushed 20, Kagome felt as if she was going to have a heart attack, she stomach was full of butterflies, as she rode up her dream kept replaying 'You look but you dont see'

*DING DING* as the doors opened Kagome stepped out with a gasp, she walking in to a beautiful living room that ran in to a large kitchen 'I guess the boss does live here' Kagome took another step seeing a black sectional and a large flat screen TV showing all the security camera video, Kagome could see Hojo talking to another man and laughing, as Kagome watched the video feed she heard a small childes laugher coming her way, Kagome turned to see a boy standing a few feet away staring at her, Kagome gasped looking at the child. He reached her hips in height, he had long silver hair with golden eyes, he had magenta strips on his cheeks and a purple crescent moon on his forehead, Kagome backed up feeling her heart break dropping the rose, Kagome pushed the elevator button as she heard

"Come back here you little rascal" Kagome knew the voice, Kagome watched as Sesshomaru rounded the corner wearing nothing but gray jogging pants, he didn't even notice Kagome as he picked up the little boy

"Who is that" The little boy pointed to Kagome as he turned to look the elevator dinged and Kagome stepped in tear filling her eyes

"Kagome?" He choked out, Kagome looked away "Kagome wait let me expl-" Kagome threw up her barrier cutting him off and shutting the elevator door before Sesshomaru could catch her.

'5 years... 5 years I waited for him to come find me, then I work for him for a month he watches me on the security camera and still says nothing what a jerk' Kagome thought as tears flew down her cheeks soaking the top of her shirt, as the doors opened on the lobby her barrier fell as she walked towards the doors she heard a voice call out "KAGOME WAIT" but it wasn't Sesshomaru's voice Kagome shook her head, took off her heels and started to run out the door as soon as she was outside she threw up her barrier and ran down the side walk using all the power she could use, and bolted down the streets of Tokyo.

_**A/N:: BUSTED! hahahha aww I feel bad for Kagome don't you? even while I was writing I was getting butterflies and even my heart sank when I was writing the kids description... Talk about getting in to your writting right? lol But anyway don't hate Sesshomaru just yet... Leave a Review! ** _


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR SESSHOMARU NOR KOGA BOOOOOO**_

_**A/N:: Tried to update as fast I could, Beginning and middle could be a little dry, I'm sorry for that.. But it had to be up in there... So Enjoy!**_

Hojo was sitting against the wall next to the elevator, fiddling with a flower he picked from on of the vases in Mai's office 'She won't notice that one flower is missing' Hojo thought as he cut a flower out, now he was waiting for Kagome to met him to leave. Hojo looked at his watch "6:28, Where is she" Hojo said under his breath, Hojo had grown impatient and went to get Kagome, Hojo Stood up and hit the elevator button and rode it to the 18th floor, He stepped off seeing the room was pretty much empty, He walked over to Yumi's office

*Knock Knock* Excuse me, I'm looking for Kagome have you seen her?"

"No but you tell her she is in some deep shit" Yumi snapped

"What do you mean?"

"She said she would be right back and that was at 10:30am, She never came back. Now I have to do all this paper work" Yumi looked up to see Hojo already gone "Rude" She hissed

Hojo ran to each cubical that had an occupant "Have you seen Kagome?" he asked but everyone had the same answer, they hadn't seen her since this morning after the boss called her up, One lady said she was probably killed by the boss, but Hojo Knew he saw Kagome after she went to the bosses office, Hojo ran back to the 15th floor just incase but no luck Hojo Called Kagomes cell phone

*RING RING* "What the?" Hojo could hear her phone ringing, He followed the ring tone to Mais office were Kagome always left her things, and sure enough on the couch between two brown teddy bears laid Kagome purse "Shit" Hojo ran back to the elevator and down in to the lobby he asked every security guard he saw if they had seen this girl, lucky he had her photo in his phone it was old but would do for now, each one said No and went back to their job, Hojo was about to leave when he heard a small voice call out

"Hey you, you're looking for that Kagome girl right?" a small woman with a pixie hair cut and wearing a men s suit walked in

"Yeah have you seen her?"

"Yeah I saw her to day getting coffee for Mrs yumi , then later she was running through the lobby crying her eyes out.. I heard the security guard from earlier yell for her but she shook her head, took off her shoes then bolted out the door, as soon as she was out she disappeared, probably a barrier"

"Do you know which way she went before she disappeared behind the barrier"

"Looked like she turned left"

"Thank you so much" Hojo yelled running out side towards the direction the woman gave him, he dug out his phone again "Hey dad, listen Kagome is missing. Some women said she saw her running out of the building crying then placed a barrier, do you have any idea where she would be?"

"No I don't but Ayame and I will help look" Koga hissed into the phone

"Thanks" Hojo hung up the phone and started running again but as a human, he didn't know how to place a barrier so he couldn't run as a demon... Hojo check every where he could think of, he was checking a park when his phone rang "Hello?"

"Any sign of her?" It was Ayame

"No" Hojo sighed

"Don't worry to much, she is a smart girl as well as a strong Priestess. I'm sure she can handle herself" Ayame tried to comfort her cub

"I'm sure she can but she is upset and not thinking straight, what if someone surprise her" Hojo snapped

"Were not going to give up yet" Hojo could hear his dad yell for Kagome

"K bye" Hojo hung up and placed his phone back in his pocket and ran to another location...

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ Now to find out where she really is~~~~~~~

* * *

Kagome was sitting in the dark corner of the Well House crying her eyes out, she felt like she couldn't breathe, she felt like a fool, he skirt was ripped up a little more than half way up her thigh due to her long strides... at the time all she knew is she had to get away far away, Kagome ran straight in to her shrine and to the well, she tripped down the steps and hit her elbow on the well

"OWWWW" Kagome cried sitting up "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" Kagome screamed at the well "I did everything you asked me to, I went back in time, stopped Naraku purified the jewel, I also help everyone I could along the way, I even helped the clay bitch! WHY! Why must you torture me? Is my life a fun game for you to laugh at? I have put everyone first and this... this is how I'm repaid? Being alone? I waited for him but did he wait for me? NO, no he mated some bitch and now has a kid, thats probably not their first either, Damn I was a fool, and you" Kagome looked up "You why can't you be nice to me, I did everything for you!" Kagome was getting horse yelling at the sky.

"It's not fair" Kagome whispered, into her knees "It's not fair"... After another hour of crying Kagome walked out of the well house and walked to her house, her barrier still put she walked in not waiting her mother to see her crying this bad, Kagome saw all the lights off, she walked into the kitchen and sure enough there was a note on the fridge "Dear Kagome, if you are reading this it means we are still gone, we left to visit the shrine near the beach, wish you could have come with us but there is food in the fridge, see you soon -Love mom"

"Well this could be a good thing" Kagome waved her hand and took down her barrier, Kagome went up the bath room and took a much needed shower 'I should really tell Hojo were I am' Kagome thought as she rinsed her hair 'well now that Sesshomaru is a bust I guess I could try Hojo, Maybe I was pushing him away because of the possibly of Sesshomaru' Kagome thought as she stepped out of the shower and walked down to her room, Kagome put on a beige shirt that was loose and hung down showing her entire right shoulder and dark green shorts, after that she went in to the bathe room to dry and straighten her hair, once that was done she went back in to her room and started to pack, all of her work clothes, bra and underwear, shoes and all of her bathing niceties... Once she was packed and ready she went down stairs and wrote her mother a note

"Dear Mom, Came home but you were gone to the beach LUCKY! But anyway I'm staying at Hojo's house and we are JUST FRIENDS! His parents are letting me stay in the guest room, I'll be back soon, here is Hojo's cell phone number in case you need me, I don't get service at his house -Love you very much Kagome

Kagome wrote Hojos number at the bottom of the page and put it on the fridge... Kagome walked back outside putting her sandals on before placing her barrier up, Kagome didn't want to walk all the way to Hojo's house but she left her cell phone in Mai's office along with her purse with all of her money, Kagome knew she could use her Priestess powers and run with demon speed but her flip flops wouldn't be able to take it, so Kagome stopped for a second and slid off her shoes placing them in her duffle bag, Kagome took a deep breath and shot off like a bullet towards Hojo's house.

* * *

~~~~~~KOGA AND AYAME~~~~~

* * *

"We have checked every where" Ayame snapped as Koga jumped over a fence "Do you think she went home?"

"Hmm I don't know where she lives or I would go check" koga watched as Ayame jumped over the same fence "Here call Hojo and tell him to check it out, I'll head back home and see if she is there" Koga tossed Ayame the small black cell phone and took off for his home, As he ran up his drive way he saw lights on in his back yard with a growl he checked it out, seeing Kagome laying on her back looking up and the white lights hanging around and above the stage, she had a bag on the ground beneath her, Koga hid is aura and walked closer to hear what she was saying, come to find out she was sing a song

_I'm so tired of being here _

_Suppressed by all my childish fears _

_And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave_

_ 'Cause your presence still lingers here _

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_ And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have All of me_

_You used to captivate me By your resonating light _

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind _

_Your face it haunts My once pleasant dreams _

_Your voice it chased away All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real  
_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

_But though you're still with me I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have All of me..._

*Clap Clap Clap* "Wow Kagome I never knew you could sing like that" Koga walked in to her view, to see her turn tomato red

"Koga, where did you get here" Kagome sat up blushing

"Umm I live here whats your excuse?" Koga teased

"Oh sorry, I thought I was alone so I figured I would try out the stage" Kagome still blushing

"Well I must say I'm surprised" Koga walked over and sat on the stage next to Kagome

"Do I sound that bad?" Kagome looked down pulling at the hem of her shorts

"Quite the opposite, you sound better than half my cubs" Koga laughed "I haven't heard someone sing that beautifully since.. Well actually I've never heard a voice like that" Koga laughed and Kagome blushed even deeper "Oh I guess I should let Hojo Know your okay, he is searching the city looking for you" Koga scolded

"I would have called but I left my phone at the office" Kagome looked to the woods

"Why did you leave in such a hurry anyway, Hojo heard that you left crying" Koga bushed her arm

"Doesn't matter"

"Does to me" Koga pushed her playfully

"Koga sometimes even you don't need to know" Kagome quoted his earlier comment

"Fine don't tell me, all that matters is that you are okay and safe here" Koga walked towards the house "I need to call Hojo and Ayame"

Kagome laid back down looking up at the lights hanging from the stage; she heard footsteps crunching against the hard ground

"Do you know how worried I was?" Kagome sat up to see Hojo covered in mud and dirt

"I would have called but-"

"you left your phone, yeah I know" Hojo was snapping at her but had every right too

Kagome sat up and hopped off the Stage "I'm sorry" Kagome wrapped her hands around Hojos shoulder and pulled him in to a hug

"It's okay" Kagome smiled in to his shirt she had him wrapped around her finger

"Come on you need a shower" Kagome picked up her duffle bag and pulled Hojo towards the house.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT FEW DAYS AT WORK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Kagome went to work as usual, the first day back was the same, getting coffee and making copies, it was if Sesshomaru didn't exist again, Kagome was happy that he didn t show his dishonest face around her. The next day was different Kagome could feel the camera on her all day, knowing it was Sesshomaru now thanks to seeing his Tv.. Kagome didn't even acknowledge the camera she kept her eyes down, keeping a smile on her face. Kagome talked more than usual to her co-workers.

Mai was back to work but kept to herself catching up on all the paper work, Kagome didn't want to bother her with questions of the attack and the more Kagome thought about it the less she really care 'so what if someone attacked me they are gone now and I'm just fine.' Kagome kept telling herself

On Friday, A dark voice that wasn't Sesshomarus kept making announcements asking Kagome Higurashi to report to the 19th floor, But Kagome ignored them and kept to her work

"Mrs. yumi do you need anything?" Kagome asked poking her head in the door way

"Yes could you take these to the 16th floor to " Yumi held up a folder

"Miss Higurashi Report to the 19th floor" a voice came over the intercom

"I guess I can ask Hojo to do it" Yumi sighed

"No its fine" Kagome took the folder

"Mr. Toshi needs it now, and you have to go to the 19th floor"

"No I don't" Kagome huffed and left Yumi watching after her with a shocked look on her face

Kagome ignored all the calls the rest of the day, come Friday no calls where made for her to come to the 19th floor 'Finally he got the hint' Kagome huffed picking up her purse from Mai's office, Mai was still buried up paper work... Hojo met Kagome near the elevators they both stepped in, Kagome could feel the camera on her

"Kagome?" Hojo pushed her

"yeah sorry" Kagome laughed

"SO my family should be arriving tonight so the house is going to be full, you sure your gonna be okay with that"

"Hojo I'll be fine" Kagome laughed "So what time is the reunion starting?"

"As soon as everyone wakes up pretty much" Hojo laughed

"Alright"

"You don't have to come you know, my family is a little crazy" Hojo rubbed his head

"Your my friend Hojo of course I want to come" Kagome through the Friend thing in for Sesshomaru who was watching

"Awesome" Hojo pulled Kagome out into the lobby then into the Parking garage, not another word was said as they drove to Hojo's house

"wow" Kagome breath as the pulled into the drive way, seeing tons of cars in the driveways and a few in the grass

"Damn I hope it doesn't rain" Hojo whined rubbing his steering wheel

"Hojo its not going to rust from one night" Kagome laughed as Hojo pulled in to the grass

"I guess not" Hojo was still whining

"Hojo" Kagome shook her head and stepped out; they walked to the front door and stepped in "how many brother and sisters do you have?" Kagome looked to see at least a hundred people standing and sitting in the living room and kitchen

"12 brothers and 8 sisters, I don't even know how many nieces and nephews" Hojo laughed, He pulled Kagome through the crowd of people waving and saying hello until a man larger than Hojo in height and muscles stopped him

"Well Little brothers aren t you going to introduce us to your little friend"

"Kagome this is my brother Toyo, Toyo this is Kagome My friend"

"She doesn't smell like just a friend" Toyo laughed

"Pleased to met you" Kagome stepped up puffing her chest out 'Might as well have some fun' Kagome lughed inwardly

"Uhh Hi" toyo Smiled like an idiot "you are beautiful"

"Aww Thank you" Kagome flipped her hair noticing all the males were looking at her 'apprernlt they are just like Koga' Kagome thought as she walked away "See you tomorrow" Kagome called out walking up to Hojo's room to hide for the night, but before she opened the door Koga caught her arm

"Hey, if you are going to sing tomorrow and I suggest you do; print out the sheet music, they are demons and can learn in fast" Koga ran his hand down Kagomes jaw and walked away

Kagome sat on Hojo's bed and thought 'Mom always said I had a beautiful voice and so did Koga, I guess I could sing' Kagome blushed 'I have found tons of demons but I'm scared to get in front of a few people and sing... No I will do this!' Kagome pulled up Hojo's lap top and looked up the music to her favorite songs and one kid song that would help the kids go to sleep 'it always helped Shippo sleep so it should help them' Kagome thought as she pushed print, she didn't hear it printing out so she just shrugged and closed the laptop hearing Hojo Walk in

"Looking thought my stuff?" He joked

"Totally" Kagome laughed "I think I'm going to sing tomorrow"

"Really?" Hojo jumped

"Yes your dad caught me singing earlier, and just now he told me to sing so I figured I should pick some music of my own before your dad picks something for me" Kagome laughed

"SO what are you going to sing?" Hojo asked pulling his work shirt off

"You'll have to wait and see" Kagome laughed

"fine" Hojo huffed as he walked into this closet to change, Kagome reached into her duffle bag and pulled out her PJ's and changed while Hojo did, She was only in her underwear pulling on her sleeping shorts as Hojo door slammed open, Kagome quickly ducked behind the Bed with a scream "WHAT" Hojo ran out in nothing but his boxers, Hojo saw his brothers staring in Awe where Kagome once stood "What the hell guys"

"I was going to introduce them to you uhh friend Kagome but damn Hojo you got it made, if you don't mate her I will" Toyo drooled

"Get out" Hojo huffed

"but"

"Out" Kagome screamed using her powers to push all the men out and shut the door

"That's so cool" Hojo smiled walking back into the closet to finished getting dressed, Kagome quickly put on the rest of her clothes and crawled in to the bed as Hojo walked out and flopped on to the couch

"Sorry about that Kagome" Hojo hung his head

"It's fine" Kagome laughed "Good night Hojo"

"Good Night Kagome" Hojo winked before rolling over and falling asleep, Kagome looked outside to see the moon 'Tomorrow should be a full moon' Kagome thought before rolling over to sleep.

* * *

~~~~~BRING ON THE OVER BEARING FAMILY~~~~~

* * *

Kagome woke up to the sound of growling, She looked over to see Hojo gone, Kagome sat up and looked outside, to see Hojo on stage with one of his sister singing. Kagome quickly got dress, she wore the beige loose top that hung off her should with the green shorts again, it was conformable, Kagome curled her hair letting it hand past her waste, as usually she put on light make up and also put on her Greek sandals. Kagome walked down stairs to see Koga in the kitchen getting a glass of water

"Good morning Kagome" Koga didn't look up from the cup

"Good morning" Kagome walked over to the back door

"So I gave your music to the band earlier" Koga winked at her

"Which one?" Kagome blushed

"All of them" Koga smiled

"But I was just going to pick one" Kagome blushed even deeper

"Oops" Koga laughed and walked back outside and Ayame was walking in

"Oh Kagome, come here your food is ready and your place is next to me" Ayame pulled Kagome outback and pushed her down to the table "Eat" Ayame ordered with a smile

"Okay" Kagome looked down to see, Bacon, eggs, a large piece of fruit, pancakes and sausage, Kagome dug in without a moments delay.

Kagome listen to the songs Hojo's family sang, some had beautiful voices and others sounded like nails on a chalk board, the songs ranged from Madonna to Maroon 5, The kids took really well with Kagome taking her hands and dragging her this way and that way, it reminded her of how Shippo would act, Kagome played all the games the kids wanted and talked to the adults, it was almost sunset and Kagome was talking to one of Hojo's sisters when Koga got on the stage "Can Kagome Come to the stage" those 6 words made Kagome freeze to the ground and wish she was invisible "Now" he ordered

"Looks like its your turn to sing" Hojo's sister pushed Kagome "HERE SHE IS" She yelled pushing Kagome towards the stage.

"Ahh here we go... Now my little cubs I know this is a slow song but I'm dying to hear it" Koga flashed an evil smile

"Um thanks Koga" Kagome spoke in to the microphone blushing bright red "okay so I've never sang in public soooo yeah" Kagome heard the band start up and her heart thump in her ears, Kagome closed her eyes and started to sing

_Young girl, don't cry _

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

_ Young girl, it's all right Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly_

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream_

_ Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems _

_No one ever wants or bothers to explain _

_Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

_When there's no one else _

_Look inside yourself _

_Like your oldest friend _

_Just trust the voice within _

_Then you'll find the strength That will guide your way _

_If you will learn to begin To trust the voice within_

_Young girl, don't hide _

_You'll never change if you just run away _

_Young girl, just hold tight And soon you're gonna see your brighter day_

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed _

_It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid _

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold When you're lost outside look inside to your soul_

_When there's no one else Look inside yourself _

_Like your oldest friend Just trust the voice within _

_Then you'll find the strength_

_ That will guide your way If you will learn to begin To trust the voice within_

_Yeah..._  
_Life is a journey It can take you anywhere you choose to go _

_As long as you're learning You'll find all you'll ever need to know_

_You'll make it You'll make it _

_Just don't go forsaking yourself _

_No one can stop you You know that I'm talking to you_

_When there's no one else _

_Look inside yourself _

_Like your oldest friend Just trust the voice within  
_

_Then you'll find the strength That will guide your way_

_ If you will learn to begin To trust the voice within_

_Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall..._

Kagome opened her eyes to everyone standing and clapping, Hojo was whistling and Koga was howling "Thank you" Kagome laughed

"ANOTHER" the kids called out, Kagome looked down to see all the cubs sitting on the ground in front of her

"Maybe later" Kagome laughed as Kagome walked off the stage she felt somthing pulling her towards the woods, it had the same feeling she felt as she worked, She figured it was Sesshomaru watching her interact with Hojo and the wolfs, Kagome continued walking back to Hojo's sister to continue their conversation, about an hour later Kagome looked up to see the sun setting behind the trees 'Perfect' Kagome smiled she had a song picked out for Sesshomaru in case he showed up, and since he was staying hidden in the woods Kagome figured it was him, Of course she still had feelings for him, but her mother always told her 'Don't let them see how much they can hurt you, if you do they will use it against you' Kagome walked to the edge of the stage letting one of Hojo's sisters finish their song, before Walking up Kagome walked over to the Piano player and whispered in his ear, he nodded "Yup she is back" Kagome laughed "Since the sun is setting I figured this would be a good time to sing one of my other songs"

Kagome watched as the little cubs jumped out of the pool and sat in front of the stage and the adults turn to listen as the piano started to play

_Heart beats fast _

_Colors and promises _

_How to be brave_

_ How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_ But watching you stand alone _

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

**_(-Kagome turned to the woods where the strange feeling was pulling her to hopping it was Sesshomaru, She turned and sang to it, letting him know she was singing about him-)_**

_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

_For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more_

**_(-Kagome turned back to the crowd and finished the song-)_**

_Time stands still _

_Beauty in all she is _

_I will be brave _

_I will not let anything take away_

_ What's standing in front of me _

_Every breath Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_ For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you _

_Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you_

_ for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_ For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you _

_Time has brought your heart to me _

_I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more.._

Kagome let the piano finish playing, once it was done everyone started to clap again, Kagome felt a rush of pride "Thank you very much" Kagome walked into the house for a glass of water, As she walked back outside she felt the pull stronger than before like it was begging her to come. Kagome looked to the spot it was coming from with a nod she started walking past the pool towards the strange feeling, if it was a threat she had tons of full demons around her to help. Kagome was almost past the pool when she heard a growl to her left, Kagome turned to see One of Hojo's brother running at her, Kagome started to move but he moved with her, he jumped tackling her into the pool, under the water Kagome could hear other people jumping in, Kagome tried to swim up but the man had a hold of her arms, Kagome felt several hands on her, wit in seconds she was out of the water laying on the ground with Hojo standing over her in a protective stance and in front of him Koga stood in the same stance.

Kagome peeked around to see Hojo's brother in his beast form growling at Koga

"STOP" Koga yelled in a deep voice the Alphas voice, putting his pup in his place, soon his pup was back to normal. Kagome then felt a rush of air around her, within seconds she was in Hojo's room.

"Are you okay?" Hojo was freaking out

"I'm fine, little shocked but fine" Kagome confirmed

"Did he hurt you?" Hojo looked Kagome up and down seeing blood run down her arms

"It's just a scratch" Kagome covered her arm and began to heal it, Kagome was telling the truth, he only scratched her arm from where the grab was to tight and his claws were to sharp "There all better" Kagome smiled trying to easy Hojo's anger

"Lets get you cleaned up" Hojo walked Kagome to the bathroom "I'll be right outside the door" Hojo closed the door, Kagome could see his feet standing in front of the door

"Okay" Kagome hissed under her breath, She turned on the shower head not waiting Hojo to wait long, She stripped her now wet clothes and stepped in. Kagome wasted no time getting clean once she was clean she stepped out and dried off, she found her clothes on the sink not remembering putting them there. 'oh well' Kagome quickly got dress and followed Hojo back to his room, where she stayed the rest of the night, The next day was the same Kagome was not allowed to leave the room, she was escorted to the bathroom and Ayame brought her food to her, When Kagome asked Hojo why she couldn't leave he explained it was because his Brother was still here and he didn't want her around him incase in happened again.

* * *

~~~~~TIME FOR WORK~~~~~~~

* * *

Kagome was nervous to go to work, if that was Sesshomaru what would he say to her if he said anything at all, Kagome sat in silence as they drove to work, when they arrived Hojo did his usual thing of walking Kagome to Mai's office and leaving with a wave.

"Good Morning Mai" Kagome called as she set her purse down

"Morning Kagome, How are you?" Mai asked from behind a filing cabinet

"Great you?"

"Tired to be honest" Mai giggled

"Have anything for me before I head up?"

"I would love it if you would get me a coffee"

"Sure" Kagome left and went down to the 5th floor coffee Shop, while she was there she decided to get Yumi's coffee as well, Kagome carefully walked back up to Mai's office and handed her the coffee before going to Yumi's office

"Good morning Mrs. Yumi" Kagome smiled as she set the coffee down on yumi's desk

"Well aren't we in a good mood" Yumi took off her glasses "now that you are here, Take these to-"

"Miss Kagome Higurashi Please report to the 19th floor, this is the last call" the voice rang sounding a bit sad

"Well good you can take these with you" Yumi handed 6 folders to Kagome

"Alright" Kagome sighed, not really wanting to see Sesshomaru this early, Kagome stepped in to the elevator and pushed 19, her heart was racing, the tears were already filling her eyes. Kagome looked at her reflection in the gold elevator walls, She was wearing a blue v-neck long sleeve shirt that showed off her shoulder, with a black skirt little bit above her knees, with her black heels, Kagome jumped as the elevator *DING* rang in her ears, She stepped out in to the dark office and walked over to the desk "From Mrs. Yumi" Kagome told the light haired man sitting at the desk "Now where is Sesshomaru" Kagome watched as the man pointed to the office behind him "Thank you" Kagome stepped around and opened the door

"I'm here" Kagome called out, as she felt Sesshomru place a barrier to keep her from leaving till he was finished "Was that really necessary" Kagome asked feeling the strong barrier

"It's so you don't leave before I explain" Sesshomaru was standing in front of his floor length window looking down at Toyko

"Explain what? How you have a child that looks just like you?" Kagome put her hand on her hips

"Woman let me explain what you saw" Sesshomaru snapped

"I saw your pup" Kagome snapped back

"KAGOME Please" Sesshomaru yelled getting aggravated

"Well By all means" Kagome crossed her arms

"First off I apologize for my lack of clothes, I had a barrier put up so no one could enter"

"Well obviously it didn't work" Kagome huffed

"The child you saw is not mine"

"Looked like yours even had your markings, Sesshomaru I don't feel like getting my heart broken again so can I pleas just g-" Kagome was slammed against the wall held by Sesshomaru hands on top of her shoulder "Ouch" Kagome hissed

"Let me finish!" Sesshomaru growled the words

"Then Get to the point" Kagome snapped alomst in tears

"The child is not mine; I was taking care of him... The child is Shippos, He copied my face"

"What" Kagome breathed tears falling down her cheeks because the child was not Sesshomaru but also Shippo had a son.. Kagome remembered all the times Shippo copied her to play with Inuyasha, he was perfect at decuplitaing her.

"I was getting ready to met you and give you the flower but I got stuck with Kenta, Shippo hell spawn. He copied my appearance and tried to make fun of me so I chased after him and stumbled upon you standing in my living room" Sesshomaru explained Kagome saw he was telling the truth

"B-But Why haven't you seen me? I have waited for 5 years for you" Kagome cried

"I know, Kagome I've never really been away from you"

"What (hic) are you talking about"

"Koi as soon as you were brought in to this world I have been hiding in your shadow, I was there when you lost your first tooth, how you cried to your mother thinking you were dyeing" Sesshomaru chuckled "I watched as you skipped to your first day of school.. I was even watching when you were dragged into the Well"

"But why did you wait so long?" Kagome was still letting the tears fall down

"As I watched you come back and forth from the well, I heard you scream to Inuyasha how you wanted to stay and study because you liked school, Then when you were accepted in to college I knew I had to stay a secret and let you go, I have waited this long I could wait another 4 years" Sesshomaru smiled "then when I heard you were looking for a job I found my In. I had Shippo type up the letter to get you to come here; I let you settle in the first few weeks waiting for the right moment"

"Any moment would have been the perfect moment" Kagome huffed

"I was ready a last week so I had Shippo bring you up here, I had to make sure you were still the Kagome I knew so long ago, and you are still the little vixen you were when we first met, Brave showed no fear"

"Wait Shippo works here"

"You have met him on several occasions; I'll let him come in later. But as I was saying when I brought you up here, you were complaining of being hungry so I let you go"

"so wait a minute who attacked me? You said in the note you took care of it" Kagome huffed

"Well will talk about that later"

"No now" Kagome snapped

"Still the same Kagome" Sesshomaru chuckled and backed up "It was Inuyasha, Since he doesn't care the Tenesgia anymore it can't control his beast, His beast got lose and came looking for me, you and Mai were in the way"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped

"Yes, He found you and started to attack but stopped almost as soon as he started, that's why your injuries were so minor he noticed your scent and backed up thats when Mai attacked she thought she was helping"

"So Inuyasha, Shippo, Koga and Ayame are alive" Kagome breath

"And a few more" Sesshomaru looked away with a smile

"What" Kagome heart skipped a beat

"Miroku and Sango are here as wel-" Sesshomaru was cut off by Kagome lips, Sesshomaru wasted no time kissing her back "I have missed you" He breathed once the kiss was broken

"I would say I' ve missed you more but I think your 500 out ranks my 5 years" Kagome laughed

"I would say so" Sesshomru chuckled

"So you never mated anyone else?" Kagome stepped back but sesshomaru stepped with her pinnig her aginast the wall he bared his neck to her showing no mark

"You are the only one for me" Sesshomaru grabbed the back of Kagome's neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

**_A/N::: See Sesshomaru was a good boy! You all had great guess as to who the child was... It was just Shippos son playing tricks at the wrong time... In the next chapter I will Explain what happened to Koga and what will Happen now that Kagoma knows of Sesshomaru and all of her friend's... BTW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... Please _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**_

_**A/N: Hey sorry about the late update! I got a new dog (Great Dane 6months old and already reaches my hip(Btw I'm 5'11)) And she is a handful so I had to stop writing and tend to her, but now I'm back with better ideas :) Even a new story Idea but I'm going to wait and finish my other 2 open stories, so here go with more fast updates :) ** _

Sesshomaru was sitting on the East wall of his office with Kagomes head resting on his chest, she was sitting between his legs playing with his long hair, felt more amazing than she remembered it, so soft Kagome was slightly jealous of his hair being so silky, They had been kissing all morning Sesshomaru was dying for more but told Kagome he did not want her first time to be in a dirty office even though it was spotless.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome remember something he said earlier "You said Sango and Miroku were here?"

"Hn"

"Care to explain how in the world two human survived over 500 years?" Kagome pulled on his hair playfully

"Are you not happy they are here?" Sesshomaru asked in his cold voice

"Of course I am but that doesn't mean I'm not curious"

"Well I'll give you the short version" Sesshomaru began tracing lines in Kagomes shoulder "After you left I went back to my palace with Rin and Jaken, since you were no longer around I had no reason to be near Inuyaha or the rest of the humans... The first year was the hardest without you, I heard whispers that I had become a zombie in my own home"

"A zombie?" Kagome giggled

"Rin, said I looked like I lost my soul"

"Aw" Kagome smiled braiding Sesshomaru hair that was in her hand

"Yes, Anyway I thought more about how you would feel, without your friend who you have become so close to-"

"And you" Kagome added

Sesshomaru chuckled "I began to wonder how you would feel without them, I knew how I felt without you and it was... unbearable"

"And you still made me wait five years even when you knew how much it hurt" Kagome rolled her eyes 'Men'

"I know, and I did say I was sorry, But back to my point. I started to think how I could help the humans to see you again" Sesshomaru chuckled "I must have went through thousands of scrolls looking for a solution, so five years later I decided to go to the Demon Council and see what they knew"

"And" Kagome pushed

"Kagome... Let me finished without you interrupting every 5 seconds" Sesshomaru huffed

"I'm just showing interest" Kagome resisted sticking her tongue out like a five year old

"I can see that, but stop" Sesshomaru scolded

"Fine, Please continue" Kagome started playing with Sesshomaru hair again

"Tora a Tiger demon found me after the meeting, she told me she had a scroll that might help me, through she never read the scroll herself her father told her about how Demons used to give their blood to the human slaves that did the best, to keep them alive and keep doing the job, so Naturally I asked for the scroll, I followed her back to her palace in which she gladly gave me the scroll saying she had no use for it" Sesshomaru tensed but recovered "So I flew back home and read the scroll immediately, it spoke of how a demon lord much like myself kept humans as servants, due to the fact they were to weak to fight against him and since he was a strong demon they obeyed without question"

"I see" Kagome nodded

"I found out that one drop of my blood could stop the ageing process, I also read that it had to be giving once a month of the night of the full moon, it doesn't change the humans appearance like mating them would but it does stop them from ageing. So then next day I went to the village your Monk and Slayer friends were staying in, I told them of my findings and that they could see you again, after little debating they decided that they wanted to see the world you came from... So every full moon I went to the village, poked my finger let a single drop fall on their tongue" Sesshomaru didn't like giving the humans his blood but it would make his Kagome happy so he sucked it up and did what he had to "The only time I stopped giving them blood was when the Slayer became pregnant, I would stop for the 9 months I took no chance in the child having demon anything so I stopped until she gave birth, causing the ageing process to start again, so Koi they will look older"

"How much older?" Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru

"They look like they are in their late twenties rather than their early teens, I think the last you saw them Miroku was 19 and Sango was 17" Sesshomaru honestly had a hard time remembering

"Oh I see" Kagome was still playing with Sesshomarus hair

"You know Sango was there when you were born, She was the one who handed you to your mother"

"What?" Kagome froze

"Sango is a nurse at the hospital, she was on call when your mother came in" Sesshomaru rubbed Kagomes arm "She was the only nurse that stayed with her all night through all her pain, She was also the first person to hold you other than your mother and grandfather"

"Really?" Kagome felt a tug at her heart at what Sango did for her.

"Yes" Sesshomaru kissed her hair

"So that was Sango is the hospital I saw" Kagome smiled

"Yes I asked her to watch over you like a hawk" Sesshomaru had a little aggravation in his voice

"I thought that nurse that walked in with Hojo looked like Sango" Kagome wished she could take the words back as soon as she said it, Kagome could feel the deep growl growing in Sesshomarus chest

"Hojo was at the hospital?" Sesshomaru spat through his teeth

"Y-Yes" Kagome stuttered

"When did he arrive?"

"Well I'm not sure exactly when he arrived but he was there when I woke-"

"Sango was supposed to make sure no one was to see you" Sesshomaru growled

"No one?" Kagome sat up and snapped around "So what I was supposed to wake up in a hospital all alone, with no one to tell me I was fine? You know I was scared until Hojo told me I was okay" Kagome started to tear up "And When I looked at my body covered in bruises, and when I had to heal my broken ribs, you know who was there.. My friend Hojo"

"I-I"

"You what?" Kagome crossed her arms "I understand you didn't want a threating male around me, I get that Hojo is some sort of-of competition to you, but he isn't Hojo is my friend"

"I know he is your friend, which is why I haven't killed him yet" Sesshomarus growls were getting deeper

"Why in the world would you" Kagome crossed her arms

"I know you have been sleeping in Hojo's bed at Kogas house for the past week, I have had to watch him drool over you for years... years I have watched men throw themselves at you"

"And yet I waited for you!" Kagome was in full crying mood "I don't care that other men 'drool' over me or chase me around the playground because I will always come home to you" Kagome covered her face with her hands

"And I will always be waiting for you" Sesshomaru crawled over to Kagome laid on his head against Kagomes shoulder "Which is probably why Sango allowed Hojo in your room, Sango knew you would want someone with you, and since I couldn't be with you..." Sesshomaru was in a whisper

"I know... Sesshomaru you are dark and twisted but I love you... You have a weird way of showing it but I know you love me too" Kagome leaned her heard on top of Sesshomaru's

"I have and always will love you" Sesshomaru placed his hand on the back of Kagome's neck and pulled her in to a deep long kiss before Kagomes smile and giggles broke it. "Why must you laugh while I'm trying to be romantic?"

"You were going to stop it soon anyway, you don't want to have sex with me here, oh no we have to wait for a better spot"

"Kagome" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes "I have waited 500 years for you, why can't you wait a few more days"

"Days?" Kagome gasped

"Yes, well I have a 5 year old running around upstairs as we speak, I don't think it would be wise while a child is up there" Sesshomaru huffed

"Shippos son right?"

"Yes"

"And you left a 5 year old by himself?" Kagome sounded out raged

"No Inuyasha is with him"

"Oh you let Inuyasha in your house?"

"A lot has changed since you've been gone"

"I have noticed" Kagome half smiled

"I will answer every question you have" Sesshomaru kissed her head

"Well I could have used you while I was in school, but as of right now I don't have any" Kagome giggled

"Well I will be right here when you do have questions" Sesshoamru smirked against Kagomes collar bone

"Shouldn't I be at work?" Kagome laughed against Sesshomaru hair

"You are at work, your running errands for the boss"

"I don't think sitting on the ground having the boss kiss my body is actually work"

"Means the same to me, you are (Kiss) in the office building (kiss) doing what the boss (kiss) is telling you to do (Kiss) so that is equal to work" Sesshomaru was smirking into each kiss

"Well it's not like your going to fire me" Kagome giggled against Sesshomaru cheek

"I would never fire you"

"Better not, I like working here"

"Liar, does 'Mega bitch' ring a bell?" Sesshomaru laughed

"How did you know that? It was only a joke between me and Hojo" Kagome was sure she only told Hojo her nick name

"I hear everything in this building, I heard when you told Hojo I was a 5 year old little girl and when you told Tadashi I was a fat old man"

"Well to be fair I had no idea it was you"

"I know" Sesshomaru laughed

"You know its half romantic half creepy that you have watched over me" Kagome laughed laying her head against Sesshomaru's shoulder

"Again I know, but you know I'm not a creeper and I was only watching out for your safety"

"I know (kiss) its still creepy Koi"

"Must you make everything difficult"

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't" The next thing Kagome knew she was on her back with Sesshomaru on top of her

"Thank Kami for that" Sesshomaru began kissing up Kagomes neck and down her jaw line, up to her earlobe, across her face before he started to growl

"What?" Kagome breathed

"Your pet is looking for you"

"Pet?" Kagome raised her eye brow

"Hojo" Sesshomaru spat the name through his teeth

"He is looking for me?"

"Kagome you have been here for 3 hours, you should be at lunch"

"Is it lunch time already" Kagome raised up looking for a clock

"Most people have wrist watch to help them tell time" Sesshomaru had a mocking tone

"Well Maybe is my boss paid me better I could afford one" Kagome started laughing as Sesshomaru started growling "I'll see you after lunch... wont I?"

"Of course, now go" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to her feet "I'll see you soon" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome in for a sweet love filled kiss before opening the door

"Oh wait when can I see Shippo? And everyone else?"

"Later now I go, I can hear the rumors starting that I killed you, now go" Sesshomaru was pushing Kagome towards the elevator

"Fine one more kiss and I'm out of your hair" Kagome turned and smiled, before Sesshomaru smirked and kissed her as the elevator opened up "What floor?" Kagome stepped in with a smile on her face

"Sixteen" Sesshomaru smirked

"Thank you" Kagome mouthed as the door shut, Kagome rode all the way to the sixteen floor, as the doors opened on a worried Hojo "Hey"

"Kagome where have you been?" Hojo hissed

"Running errands for the big boy upstairs" Kagome pointed up smiling at the camera's

"All morning?" Hojo stepped on to the elevator

"Yup pushy huh?" Kagome smiled almost hearing Sesshomaru's growls

"I'd say so, but ready for lunch?"

"Yes, I'm starving" Kagome smiled as they stepped into the lobby

"Good" Hojo grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her outside the building...

~~~~After the lunch break and back to work~~~~~~~

Kagome went back to work as usual feeling the burn of someone watching her; Kagome knew it was Sesshomaru who was watching her... Kagome was filing paper work when a hand touched her back

"Ready to go?"

"Almost done Hojo" Kagome looked up and laughed

"What?"

"Your holding a purse, my purse" Kagome was still laughing

"Well I was being nice" Hojo teased

"Well thank you... And I'm done" Kagome shut the cabinet door "Lets go" Kagome and hojo walked out of Yumi's office and to the elevators "Today has been a long day" Kagome smiled thinking of Sesshomaru's lips on her, it felt way better than she remember it. Kagome walked to Hojo's car listing to his rambling about his day and all the work he did. Kagome just nodded as they drove away

"Want to go for a swim tonight? I know its a little cool but you know the pool is heated so what do you say? Hojo asked pulling up in to the driveway

"Sure" Kagome didn't know what she agreed to sure was still thinking about Sesshomarus tight warm embrace

"Awesome" Hojo cheered and Kagome nodded as Hojo put the car in park, suddenly Hojo tensed

"Whats wrong?" Kagome was finally snapped out of her thoughts

"There is someone in my house" Hojo hissed

"huh?" Kagome was about to extend her aura to find out but Hojo was out of the car pulling her out "Hojo wait ouch my seat belt!" Kagome huffed and undid her seatbelt and was yanked out of the car "Hojo wait" Kagome pulled out of Hojo's hand

"What?" Hojo hissed

"Just wait" Kagome closer her eyes and extended her aura, as soon as her aura hit the living room she was smiling but remember Hojo was freaking out "Oh Hojo" Kagome breathed with a smile

"What Kagome?" Hojo was tapping his foot

"Oh Hojo" Kagome stood on her tip toes and kiss Hojo on the cheek and walked past him to the kitchen

"Kagome" Hojo whispered watching after Kagome

"Hello Boys" Kagome spoke in her seductive voice

"Hey Kagome" Koga called out

"Good after noon koi" Sesshomaru called out as Kagome rounded the couch, seeing Sesshomaru relaxing on Kogas couch with a smile on his face

"Well this is a sight" Kagome laughed

"I told you a lot has changed" Sesshomaru smirked

"I can see that" Kagome turned and shook her head, and walked up to Hojo's room to change out of her work clothes, She opened the door and walked over to her dresser with her clothes, Kagome pulled out her grey long sweat pants that were way to long for her but she folded the bottom and she put on her purple baggy t-shirt that hung off her shoulder because the neck was ripped and was always falling off her shoulders, Kagome tussled her hair giving it a sexy look before walking back down stairs "So what were you talking about?" Kagome asked walking past them and in to the kitchen noticing Hojo was not near "Where is Hojo?"

"I was going to ask you the same question" Koga still laughing from whatever they were talking about

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked poring herself a glass of water

"Well I'm guessing he brought you home?" Koga looked back at Kgome

"Yes, Then he freaked feeling Sesshomarus aura he tried to pull me away but I said it was okay and walked in... I was sure he would follow" Kagome took a sip of her water "I guess he ran off" Kagome was about to walk back to Hojo's room but as she passed the couch she felt a gush of wind and found herself on the couch sitting next to Sesshomaru facing Koga "you could have asked me to sit" Kagome huffed pulling her legs up

"More fun this way" Koga laughed "I am surprised and amazed you didn't spill a bit of water on my floor"

"I do what I can" Sesshomaru laughed

"Not that I mind but why are you here?" Kagome took another drink of her water

"Just checking up on Koga" Sesshomaru placed his arm on the back of Kagomes cushion, like a fifteen year old boy does at the movie theater

"Checking up on what?" Kagome asked

"Well I was expecting him to still be healing but it seems you did that for him, some would call that cheating" Sesshomaru smirked

"He was in bad shape he needed my help" Kagome protested

"I know, I saw him" Sesshomaru's smiled faded

"Oh when you were creeping in on me?" Kagome joked but Sesshomaru didn't laugh

"No, After I heard what happened I drove like crazy person down to Sesshomaru's office when I saw Inuyasha stomping around the parking garage hiding from the police and medics on the 15ht floor, I asked him what was up but I had no idea is beast was lose, he started to attack and we got in to a fight, if it wasn't for Sesshomaru I would have been killed, he gave me enough time to get in my car and drive away" Koga explained

"So where were you when all this went down with Koga?" Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru

"I was on the 15th floor explaining how two of my workers were attacked" Sesshomaru hissed

"I was just lucky Sesshomaru showed up when he did, Inuyasha tore me a new one literally" Koga laughed

"So Inuyasha's inner beast got out and was looking for you "Kagome pointed to Sesshomaru "but found me started attacking but backed off, then Mai's attacked him-"

"Then the security guard called the cops, the sires distracted Inuyasha enough to get out" Sesshomaru interrupted

"Okay, then Koga come to find out what the hell happened and runs into Inuyasha, they get into a fight in which Sesshomaru stepped in and stopped... it that everything?" Kagome huffed

"Pretty much" Koga laughed "Inuyasha caused it all"

"Wait you just used Inuyasha name... Wow things really have changed" Kagome breathed

"Told you s-" Sesshomaru was cut off

"You know I told you so has a brother his name is Shut the hell up" Kagome hissed remembering that line from a book her friends told her about

"Funny Kagome" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes

"I try" Kagome shrugged laughing... Kagome listened as Koga and Sesshomaru talked, she soon found herself leaning back on Sesshomaru, she noticed Sesshomaru would give her quick kisses on her hair as Koga spoke and rubbed her shoulder from time to time as he spoke, Kagome found she was soon falling asleep in Sesshomaru arms listing to the sound of Sesshomaru's and Koga's voices

"Hey Dad" Hojo yelled walking in from the garage with Ayame behind him

"Hey" Koga whispered

"Why are we whispering?" Ayame laughed

"Thats why" Koga pointed to Kagome who was wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms sleeping softly

"Who are you?" Hojo hissed at the silver haired Demon holding Kagome

"Boy it would be wise to use your manners" Sesshomaru hissed back

"Okay who the hell are you Sir?" Hojo mocked

"Hojo!" Koga and Ayame hissed

"What? I just want to know who he is holding Kagome like that" Hojo snapped

"Boy He is your boss" Koga spat

"What? Yeah right no one has seen the boss" Hojo laughed

"Well now you have" Ayame laughed walking back into the kitchen after giving Koga a quick kiss and Sesshomaru a slight nod

"So your my boss? They creepy guy who lives at work on the 20th floor?"

"Yes" Sesshomaru stated

"Okay why are you holding Kagome?"

"Not that it matters to you but I have waited 500 years to hold her again" Sesshomaru spoke as he looked down at Kagome

"Wait what? You knew Kagome before too?" Hojo flopped on the couch

"Yes he did son, I wasn't the only one who fell in love with her" Koga smiled

"Oh My GOD! Who else loved Kagome!" Hojo whined in to his hands

"Well Lets see" Ayame laughed "Koga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, That giant Hanyou with the herb garden, Ginta and Hakkaku, you know pretty much everyone who met Kagome fell in love with her" Ayame laughed "Kagome was sweet to everyone even people that tried to kill her a bunch of times"

"Not a bunch of times, maybe two or three times" Sesshomaru laughed

"Wait you tired to kill Kagome?" Hojo turned green seeing a man who tried to kill Kagome Holding her in his arms

"And I tried to Kidnap her and force her into becoming my wife" Koga laughed "We all did thing we are not proud of"

"I think I tried to kill her once myself" Ayame laughed walking back over to the couch to sit next to Koga

"Wow, I'm pretty sure you all have over loaded my brain tonight so I'm going to bed" Hojo partially ran to his room, hurt from finding out he wasn't the only one trying for Kagome's Heart. As Hojo laid on his couch not sure if Kagome would be joining him, he thought about Kagome when he tried to protect her from the dark aura in his house 'She just smiled and ran in' Hojo thought 'Maybe she loved this man too, maybe she still does if that's true I dont have a chance' Hojo pulled the pillow over his face 'I guess I don't have a chance' was hojo's last thought as he fell asleep

_**A/N:: Did I answer all the questions you had? if not shoot me a message and I'll fix the story so it answers the question.. But anyway the review button is below hit it and win five dollars... Not really but seriously REVIEW.. please... please... please**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**_

_**A/N::: Hey sorry for the late update, my bad! but anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter, It was supposed to be up last night but I fell asleep haha.. But anyway, there is no Lemon in this chapter, but is does have some suggestive things.. but nothing to descriptive, so chill** _

Kagome awoke but did not open her eyes, Kagome shot a quick prayer up saying sorry to the Kami for the mean and hurtful thinks she said. As Kagome prayed she heard gentle thumps of a heart beat and found her head rising and falling as someone breathed, Kagome opened her eyes to see it was still dark out, but could see the light glow over the trees signaling sunrise was just around the corner.. Kagome looked back to see Sesshomaru was laying behind her with one of his arms over her stomach and a blanket over her, Kagome started to blush 'I slept with Sesshomaru well sort of ' Kagome felt like screaming in joy

'I wish we could stay like this' Kagome thought seeing Sesshomaru's peaceful sleeping face, with a hint of a smile. But one- Kagome really had to pee and two- She had the sudden urge to see the sunrise 'I haven't see a true sunrise in so long' Kagome waved her index finger and put up a barrier to get out of Sesshomaru's arms without waking him, Kagome wiggled out of Sesshomaru's grips and ran to the bathroom next to the garage, Kagome placed another sound proof barrier around the bathroom, went pee, washed her hands and stepped out, Kagome walked over to the back doors that opened up to the pool, Kagome placed a barrier around the doors so they wouldn't make a sound.

Kagome looked to see Sesshomaru still asleep, Kagome stepped out and shut the door behind her. They tables and chairs had been removed and the Pool side chairs where back, it looked like nothing happened. as Kagome walked along the pool, a gust of cold wind rushed by her long hair flowing in the breeze, goose bumps rose up on Kagomes arms, She walked looking at the steam rising off the warm pool, Kagome bent down and felt the warm water 'fall is officially here' Kagome smiled standing back up crossing her arms, Kagome slow walked along the pool, looking towards the sky waiting for the sunrise, it was getting brighter, Kagome was now standing at the end of the pool debating on sitting on the diving board but decided to stand to get a better view.

Kagome watched as the sun peaked up, Kagome began to hum to herself and rock back and fourth... As Kagome stood, arms crossed and tight on her chest keeping herself warm she realized she wasn't alone "I know you are there" Kagome giggled

"I wasn't hiding" Sesshomaru chuckled

"Even when you hid I know you are there" Kagome looked back to see Sesshomaru walking towards you "I didn't mean to wake you"

"I didn't know you left until you were already outside" Sesshomaru stood behind Kagome and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders "I don't want you to get sick" Sesshomaru kissed Kagomes cheek

"It's just a little cold air" Kagome laughed looking back at the horizon, Kagome began humming again as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome waste from behind and slowly rocked with her.

"What are you singing?" Sesshomaru asked

"I'm sorry, is it annoying?" Kagome blushed

"Quite the opposite" Sesshomaru chuckled "So what is it"

"Pieces of Moonlight Sonata" Kagome blushed "It kind of seemed right for the mood, I guess"

"Beethoven?" Sesshomaru smiled "When you were seven you would listen to classical music to help to sleep"

"You know I was about to ask how you knew that, but oh right you used to spy on me" Kagome laughed

"The music would bore you to sleep, At least that was what you told your mother, she didn't buy it and I knew the truth. You would stay up listing to the tape over and over again"

"Okay fine, I liked it" Kagome huffed "But everyone else my age thought I was crazy or weird for listing to it"

"I know" Sesshomaru smiled

Kagome and Sesshomaru watched the sun rise rocking back and forth, Kagome was humming and Sesshomaru joined in singing parts of the song while Kagome sung the other parts, As the sun rose higher in the sky Sesshomaru pulled Kagome over to a chair Sesshomaru sat with Kagome laying on his chest in a comfortable silence

"You are going to be late for work" Koga called out of the window

"I have a feeling the boss won t mind" Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru smirked

"I hear the boss can kill you like *snap* that" Koga laughed and shut the window

"I guess I should go get dressed" Kagome stared to stand but was pulled back buy Sesshomaru

"Get dresses but not for work"

"What do you mean?" Kagome tilted her head

"Just do as I say"

"Yes master" Kagome stood and bowed

"Just go" Sesshomaru laughed

"Okay" Kagome walked into the house and up to Hojos room, Kagome knocked on the door "Hojo are you up?" Kagome cracked the door opened as she spoke

"Yes" Hojo huffed

"Are you dressed?" Kagome laughed

"Yes" Hojo snapped

"Wow what put you in a bad mood?" Kagome walked over to the dresser and pulled out her clothes for the day

"Aren't you going to work?" Hojo asked

"Sesshomaru said to get dressed but not for work... So I guess not" Kagome finished putting her outfit together Kagome heard Hojo huff under his breath "What's wrong?" Kagome put her right hand on her hip

"Nothing" Hojo walked out of the room

'Rude' Kagome stomped off to the shower... Once that was done Kagome decided to curl her hair, it was going to be a cool day so she wore her long hair down. Kagome walked back to Hojo's room and tossed her clothes in the hamper before Walking back down stairs, Kagome saw Sesshomaru standing in the Kitchen talking to Koga and Ayame "Ready" Kagome called out

"Good" Sesshomaru walked over to meet Kagome half way to give her a quick kiss, Sesshomaru whispered something so low even Kagome barely heard it but not enough to make out the words, Then Sesshomaru touched his right index finger to his moon. Kagome watched as a green line swirled around Sesshomaru, his hair shortened turning black along with his eyes, hiding his moon and strips.

"Wow, you look completely different" Kagome smiled 'but he is still sexy as hell' Kagome thought

"We shall see you tonight" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome out front were a black Lexus with tinted windows waited

"Nice car" Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru held the door opened for Kagome, Kagome watched as he shut the door then walked over to the driver s side and slid in starting the car "So now where to?"

"To see Sango and Miroku" Sesshomaru simply answered as he pulled out

"Really?" Kagome smiled

"Yes" Sesshomaru shifted gears... Sesshomaru tensed and looked at Kagome who was focused on his hand shifting gears "Why are you aroused?"

"Wow way to be blunt" Kagome blushed

"Answer"

"I don't know, it hot watching a guy shift gears... I-I find it sexy" Kagome blushed even deeper

"Hojo drives a stick, did you find him sexy?" Sesshomaru didn't look at Kagome

"I found it a little hot but I mean come on it's Hojo" Kagome watched Sesshomaru expression, it was cold "Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked

"What?" Sesshomaru snapped letting Kagome know he was in a bad mood, but Kagome had an urge that he needed to fix, Kagome could contain herself around Hojo, but seeing Sesshomaru speed down the road shifting gears hearing the engine reeve was all it took, Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt and leaded over to Sesshomaru "Put your seat belt back on" Sesshomaru growled

"In a minute" Kagome breathed in his ear causing him to shudder, Kagome licked the shell of his ear then nibbled on his ear lobe "You are so sexy right now" Kagome whispered in his ear

"Kagome this isn't safe" Sesshomaru moaned as Kagome licked up his throat

"I know" Kagome placed her hand over Sesshomaru's as he shifted into another gear; Kagome unbuttoned his shirt and felt his hard warm chest. Sesshomaru had enough, He slowly pulled off on the side of the road and put the car in park, Kagome looked up thinking she was going to be yelled at but he captured her lips in a hot kiss, Kagome quickly crawled over the seat and on to Sesshoamru's lap never breaking the kiss, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagomes back pulling her in close, Kagome reached down and pulled a leaver to lay the seat back, once that was done Kagome slid her had down Sesshomarus chest, and started unbuckling his pants but Sesshomaru caught her wrist

"If I wouldn't take you in my office what makes you think I would in my car?" Sesshomaru panted

"I'm sorry" Kagome slid back over to her seat as Sesshomaru pulled the lever again putting his seat back up. Kagome Put her seat belt back on and looked out the window, holding back the tears of rejection.

"Soon Koi" Sesshomaru rubbed her leg before pulling back out on to the road, Kagome felt embarrassed, She honestly didn't mean to jump Sesshomaru but seeing him like that was more than she could handle, Kagome faced the window the rest of the drive, not waiting to see Sesshomaru driving like that. Sesshomaru was afraid her upset Kagome by rejecting her but he wanted her first time to be romantic, it was a gossip story for your first time to be in a car. Sesshomaru dove across town in to small subdivision, then pulled up to a large white house with blue shudders "We are here" Sesshomaru turned off the car and turned to look at Kagome but she was already unbuckled as stepping outside, Sesshomaru sighed and stepped out with Kagome, He looked to see she was already at the door not facing him.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru whined but she did not answer, Sesshomaru sighed again and knocked on the door

"Coming" A small voice called out, Kagome watched the door open on a tall slender woman, with short black hair with a purple stripe in the middle "Oh hi... MOM Sesshomaru is here, Come on in" The girl held the door open as Kagome and Sesshomaru stepped in, Kagome didn't fail to notice the girl staring at Sesshomaru while playing with the hem of her lose shirt, Kagome could tell the girl had a crush on Sesshomaru "So who is your friend?" The girl asked

"I'm Kagome" Kagome waved

"Nice to meet you, I'm Risa" The girl walked over to the kitchen and finished her breakfast, Kagome listened hearing loud footsteps coming down the stair, Kagome watched a Sango appeared in the hallway, she was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt with blue jeans, her hair was down, it was shorter than it used to be, it was maybe two inches below her shoulders

"Kagome" Sango breathed as she ran towards her, Sango wrapped Kagome up in a bear hug "Finally I get to see you, its about time Sesshomaru" Sango scolded still hugging Kagome who was now in tears

"Sango I missed you so much"

"I miss you more" Sango was still hugging Kagome as Miroku came down the stairs

"Now this is more like it girl on girl" Miroku smiled as Sango let go sending him a death stare "I only joke" Miroku walked over to Kagome giving Kagome a bear hug as well "I have missed you as well Kagome-sama"

"Oh Miroku you haven't changed a bit" Kagome laughed "But I would move your hand before Sesshomaru see's" Kagome Whispered

"Good point" Miroku blushed and hid behind Sango for protection

"Shall we sit?" Sango pointed towards the couch

"Sure" Kagome smiled walking over to the couch a sat next to Sango making Sesshomaru sit by himself on the other side "So tell me everything" Kagome smiled holding Sangos hand

"Well hmm... I don't even know where to begin" Sango laughed

"Just start anywhere, I see you have a daughter" Kagome pointed towards Risa "Tell me about your kid other kids"

"Well Despite being 500 years old we only have five kids, Risa is our youngest she is 16"

"Like actually 16?" Kagome laughed

"Yes she was born a few years after you were" Sango laughed "Our oldest is 473... Right Miroku?"

"So did Sesshomaru give your child his blood too?" Kagome asked

"No, Yuna met a panther demon and mated with him" Sango laughed "So my daughter will live forever"

"And you re other kids?" Kagome asked

"I have two girls and three boys... Yuna is my oldest, then the twins Takashi and Takumi, Then Eiji, and last Risa"

"Wow" Kagome smiled "Do you have pictures?"

"Of course" Sango walked out of the room and showed Kagome hundreds of pictures, of all the kids and places' they went on vacation, Kagome laughed at the stories Sango told about her adventures, Kagome spent the entire morning With Sango nonstop talking.

"My dear we must be going" Sesshomaru stood looking at the clock

"Right now?" Kagome whined

"Yes it is two"

"Wow have we really been talking for seven hours?" Kagome felt a sting in her throat from talking so much

"Ugh yes!" Mirkou whined from the floor, Miroku was laying face down covering his ears

"Oh I'm sorry" Sango smiled closing her photo album "Didn't mean to talk your ear off"

"No, No I loved every minute of it" Kagome stood and hugged her friend again "Can't wait to finish our conversation" Sango walked with Kagome to the door

"Don't worry we will have plenty of time to catch up"

"What haven't you caught up on?" Miroku whined again rolling over

"Oh hush" Sango shook her head "See you soon" Sango opened the door as Sesshomaru and Kagome walked out, Sesshomaru opened the door for Kagome again and shut it as soon as she was in. Kagome buckled up and Sesshomaru stepped in and started the car, Kagome stared out the window trying to remember street signs so she could come back without Sesshomaru

"Are you mad at me?" Sesshomaru asked at a red light

"Hmm... Why would I be mad?" Kagome didn't look at Sesshomaru

"Well you haven't spoke to me since this morning, you barely looked at me while with Sango and Now as I'm talking to you, you are staring out the window" Sesshomaru was getting aggravated

"one- I was embarrassed for jumping you so I didn't feel like talking, two- my full attention was on Sango, and three- I'm not looking at you now because your turn me on when you drive so I'm avoiding that" Kagome huffed

"Then I shall get another car"

"No" Kagome turned around "Don't do that, I just need to lean there is a time and place for everything"

"If my driving is the problem then I shall fix it"

"Sesshomaru you could be riding a bike and I will find it sexy somehow" Kagome laughed

"Well then there is no hope for you" Sesshomaru smirked as he pulling to the parking garage

"Time for work?" Kagome asked

"No" Sesshomaru turned off the car and stepped out, opening Kagome's door before she could

"Thank you, so we are going to your house"

"I don't think you can call it a house" Sesshomaru chuckled Pulling Kagome towards the back of the garage

"Apartment or whatever, but the entrance is over there" Kagome pointed

"Not going that way" Sesshomaru waved his hand, Kagome watched as a set of double doors appeared

"You hide your own personal elevator behind an barrier?" Kagome smiled

"Yes, how do you think I live her but no one has seen me enter or exit the building" Sesshomaru laughed

"You have a point" Kagome giggled as she stepped on the elevator "Why do you live here, I mean why don't you live out in the country like Koga and Ayame?"

"I didn't see a reason from it till now"

"Why now?" Kagome had a pretty good Idea of the answer but wanted Sesshomaru to say it

"Because I didn't have you" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome in and kissed her on the head "I haven't needed a house, but now that you are with me I shall start looking for one"

"Who said I was moving in with you" Kagome huffed playfully "I mean are we really even dating?" Kagome held back her giggle

Sesshomaru chuckled "Alright, Kagome will you be my girlfriend" Sesshomaru said in a mocking tone

"Hmm I don't know" Kagome tapped her chin "Oh I guess it couldn't hurt" Kagome laughed

"Happy now?" Sesshomaru kissed Kagomes hand

"Very much" Kagome stood on her toes and kiss Sesshomaru before the doors opened "This is your office" Kagome noticed the dark lit room

"And this is your son" Sesshomaru pushed Kagome towards his office

"Shippo?" Kagome began to tear up seeing a bright orange fluffy tail attached to a tall man in a black suite, his hair the same orange

"Hi Momma" Shippo turned and smiled, Kagome tore away from Sesshomaru's hand and ran to her adopted son

"Oh Shippo, look how big you have gotten" Kagome noticed she only reached his chin. Last time she saw him he was barely to her knees

"Well it has been five hundred years" Shippo laughed

"And your voice, it's so deep" Kagome was still hugging Shippo

"Well Koi he isn't a kid anymore" Sesshomaru laughed

"I know" Kagome laughed "I will miss my little boy"

*Poof*

Kagome noticed she was hugging the air, Kagome opened her eyes seeing Shippo gone, She was about to ask what tricks Sesshomaru was playing when she felt a tug on her blue jeans, Kagome looked down "AHHH!" Kagome bounced up and then reached down picking up the little Shippo

"I can't stay like this for long momma, but I figured it would make you happy" Shippo said in his small child like voice

Kagome held the child Shippo close, giving him a bear hug nearly chocking him, but Shippo didn't mind; he was letting Kagome have her moment "Oh how I have missed this" Kagome kissed Shippo on the head "It would make me so happy if you would do this every once in a while"

"Anything for you" Shippo smiled "But you have to let me go now, because I'm about to pop back to normal" Kagome quickly let Shippo down, as she stood back up *Poof* Shippo was back to his normal self

"That has made my day" Kagome smiled and hugged Shippo again, but then pulled back "And kids?" Kagome eyed Shippo "why am I a grandmother?"

"I'm sorry, I could wait 500 plus for you to have kids before I did" Shippo laughed

"So who did you mate?"

"Do you remember Souton?" Shippo blushed

"Umm do you mean that little girl who challenged you to a duel? She was part of the thunder brother tribe?" Kagome thought back

"Yes thats her" Shippo blushed again "Well we sorta met up and one thing led to another, and we have been happily mated for 467 years"

"Wow why to make me feel young" Kagome huffed "Can't believe my baby is all grown up" Kagome smiled "So how many kids?"

"Dont freak out but... 14" Shippo backed up feeling the cold coming off Kagome

"Wow" Kagome was silent for a long while before speaking again "Well Thats not to bad, thats like a kid every 30 years or so"

"About that" Shippo coughed

"So where are they?" Kagome asked

"Well" Shippo rubbed his head "Two are in Hawaii, I think five are in North America, three are in England, and the rest are scattered around Japan" Shippo laughed "They all love to travel"

"I can tell" Kagome laughed walking back over to Sesshomaru "Thank you" Kagome leaned up and kissed Sesshomaru softly

"Hey I'm really sorry, my boy almost messed things up for you two" Shippo hung his head "I shouldn't have made that announcement so early, I didn't get Sesshomaru's text that he wanted to back up the time of meeting you"

"It's okay Shippo" Kagome hugged Sesshomaru "It all worked out in the end"

"Well that good then" Shippo laughed "Inuyasha is waiting"

"I know I can hear him" Sesshomaru sighed

"Is he babysitting?" Kagome asked

"No, Souton took today off so we could catch up" Shippo explained as they walked to the elevator, Shippo pushed 20 as Kagome held on to Sesshomaru tighter "Why are you nervous?" Shippo asked

"I haven't see Inuyasha in years, I just don't want to fight" Kagome answered truthfully, Inuyasha has a weird why of showing is emoticons

"He will not fight with you while I'm around" Sesshomaru growled

"Okay" Kagome breathed as the doors opened up to Sesshomarus living room

"Oi it's about time" Kagome knew Inuyasha voice, Kagome turned to See Inuyasha sitting on the couch with his hands on his knees, he had the same short black hair as Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha's eyes where a bit lighter.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome stepped out and Inuyasha ran picking up Kagome and spinning her around before giving her a kiss on the cheek, Kagome could hear the low growls from Sesshomaru

"Chill" Inuyasha smirked still holding Kagome

"Inuyasha I have missed you but you can put me down" Kagome laughed

"Fine" Inuyasha smiled "Well dont you look good but you need a hair cut" Inuyasha laughed seeing Kagomes hair in curls down to her lower back

"I like my hair like this" Kagome brushed her hair back

"Long hair is no longer a sign of honor" Inuyasha flashed his flat human teeth

"And your point?" Kagome said with a hint of aggravation

"Yup still the same Kagome trying to pick a fight" Inuyasha laughed

"You started it" Kagome huffed crossing her arms

"Whatever I made a simple comment and now you are getting defensive" Inuyasha spat crossing his arms

"No, you made a rude comment about-" Kagome was cut off my Shippo

"Girl's Girl's your both pretty" Shippo and Sesshomaru smirked

"Enough, how about some lunch?" Sesshomaru asked

"I'm starving" Inuyasha flopped back on the couch

"I was not asking you" Sesshomaru sent a cold look to Inuyasha before turning to Kagome "Are you hungry?"

"A little" Kagome was oddly nervous, She had never eaten around Sesshomaru before

"Okay" Sesshomaru gave Kagome a kiss on her forehead before Walking into the kitchen, Kagome was about to follow but Shippo pulled her to the couch, Kagome tried to sit away from Inuyasha to avoid the jealous wrath of Sesshomaru. But Shippo placed Kagome between him and Inuyasha "So... Inuyasha how many kids do you have?"

"Keh none" Inuyahsa spat sticking his nose in the air

"Why not?" Kagome was now curious

"He never mated" Shippo answered

"Why not"

"Because I didn't and don't want a mate" Inuyasha snapped

"Yes you do, everybody wants a somebody" Kagome whispered but everyone heard it even Sesshomaru who was busy in the kitchen

"Feh not me"

"So you never mated?" Kagome pulled her knees in to her chest

"Nope"

"That's sad" Kagome blurted out

"How?" Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms

"Because it gets lonely, no one wants to be alone, it hurts to be alone, and it hurt even worse when your friends and family rub their happiness in your face" Kagome was in a whisper again "No one likes to be alone"

"Well I do" Inuyasha turned the Tv on

"No you don't" Kagome whispered leaning against Shippo

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FEW HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Kagome had fallen asleep on Shippo after eating a huge lunch Sesshomaru prepared for her, Sesshomaru didn't mid her laying on Shippo it was Inuyasha he was worried about, Inuyasha didn't have to say it but Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha had waited for Kagome like he did. Hoping Kagome would change her mind about Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was going to be stubborn, and probably wouldn't give up until Kagome was mated to him, but even then Inuyasha had heard that is was not uncommon for a women to have two mates, and that was the thing Sesshomaru feared the most, that Kagome would feel pity for Inuyasha and take him as a mate as well. But Shippo told Sesshomaru Kagome would never do that.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered as she stretched

"He is in the shower" Shippo rubbed her arm

"Oh okay" Kagome rose up "Where is the shower?" Kagome smiled

"Wow I never knew how dirty you were" Shippo laughed, go all the way to the back take a right second door on the right, that is bed room his bathroom is in the left corner of his room"

"Thanks... Now leave" Kagome bushed

"You got it momma" Shippo stood and grabbed Inuyasha who was also asleep and went to the elevator

"Perfect" Kagome whispered as she quietly walked to Sesshomaru's bedroom she could hear the water running, Kagome slowly opened the door and placed a barrier so Sesshomaru couldn't hear her... Kagome looked at the king sized bed with black silk sheets, his clothes spread out from where he stripped, Kagome walked closer to the shower hearing Sesshomaru humming a song, Kagome stepped in thank goodness the door was already opened. Kagome looked around the large bathroom, it was spotless, steal counters with double sinks but only one was used. Kagome saw a large glass box in the middle of the bath room, steam rising up covering his legs among other parts, he was also in his demon form, just as she remembered him, Kagome quickly stripped her clothes and while he rinsed his hair Kagome quickly stepped in. Kagome took her barrier down and slowly touched his chest.

Sesshomaru jumped back, ready to fight but noticed Kagome scent "I could have killed you" Sesshomaru whipped the water from his face

"No you wouldn't have, I still had some of my barrier up" Kagome lied but he didn't have to know

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru then noticed Kagome was standing less than two feet in front of him butt naked

"Seducing my boyfriend" Kagome giggled and slid her hand up his warm chest causing him to shudder

"Kagome please" Sesshomrru tired to back away but Kagome was just to inviting

"Please what" Kagome stepped closer causing her body to get wet, causing Sesshomaru to lose more control

"We..We" Sesshomaru lost it, and pulled Kagome in closer causing their wet bodies to collide. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoamru's neck as he backed her up against the wall of the shower, but that wasn't enough for Sesshomaru Kagome pushed him this far she was going to finished it. Sesshomaru opened the shower door and pulled Kagome out, Sesshomaru without breaking the kiss, grabbed the nearest towel and dried Kagome and his body, once that was done he picked up Kagome and took her to the bed room, where he took her innocents but did not mate her... not yet.

As Kagome and Sesshomaru lay panting on the bed Kagome stared to giggle "What" Sesshomaru asked, it was never a good sign if a woman laughed after sex

"Your water bill is going to be out the roof" Kagome laughed "It's been running for hours"

"Don't worry about it koi" Sesshomaru laughed "I'll just write it off on my taxes as a work receipt"

"Smart and sexy you have it all" Kagome laughed "but I have a question?"

"whats that?"

"Why didn't you mate me?" Kagome turned her head to see Sesshomaru

"Because I want to marry you first, I want to be tired to you in every way possible" Sesshomaru smiled

"I see" Kagome laughed then sat up to see the time "8:48pm, I guess I should be heading back" Kagome sighed laying back down

"You could stay here" Sesshomaru played with Kagomes hair

"Well I still need my clothes" Kagome laughed

"Just stay here" Sesshomaru rolled over trapping Kagome under his arm

"I will come back" Kagome laughed "but I do need my clothes, think of the office rumors if I wore the same clothes from yesterday" Kagome laughed

"Fine But hurry back" Sesshomaru whined

"Well I can run fast but it will take a little while"

"Take my car" Sesshomaru kissed Kagomes shoulder

"Well thank you" Kagome roller over on top of Sesshomaru, straddling him "I'll be right back" Kagome leaned down and gave Sesshomaru a love filled kiss before rolling back off and getting dressed

"See you soon" Sesshomaru tossed Kagome the keys

"Sesshomaru" Kagome stopped at the door "I love you" Kagome blew him a kiss and left

Sesshomaru stood up and walked to his closet, he stood on his toes and pulled out a orange shoe box, Sesshomaru sat on the edge of his bed and opened it, inside laid a small black velvet box, Sesshomaru picked it up and set the shoe box aside, Sesshomaru opened the black box where a large jade stone sat surrounded by small diamonds, inside was inscribed was the lyrics from the song she sang 'I have loved you for a thousand years, I will love you for a thousand more' though the inscription was new, the ring was several years old

* * *

~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~

* * *

"Yuka where are we going?" Kagome whined

"To the amazing jewelry story down the road" Yuka clapped

"You keep saying down the road, every three blocks" Kagome huffed "Why can't we ride the bus it's to cold to be out here walking, Inuyasha will kill me if I get sick again"

"I'm serious this time, I see the sign" Yuka pointed "When we are done here we can ride the bus back okay?" Yuka stuck her tongue out at Kagome

"Why are we here anyway?" Kagome asked as they stepped in "Ouch" Kagome looked down

"What?" Yuka turned to see her friend rubbing her shoe

"Felt like someone stepped on my foot" Kagome figured the cold we messing with her mind "But anyway, my question?"

"Well for your information Maso is going to purpose to me" Yuka smiled

"Really? Well shouldn't he pick out the ring?" Kagome noticed Yuka was drooling over the diamonds and ruby s

"Well his friend and I were talking and Maso doesn t know what I want so I told his friend that I would pick it out, take a picture and send it to him"

"But Maso doesn't have a lot of money"

"Yeah and?" Yuka sounded aggravated

"Shouldn't you be looking for something in his price range" Kagome walked over to the cheaper smaller stones

"He can save up for it" Yuka pointed to a ring to try on "What do you think Kagome, I mean if you were getting married what would you want your new hubby to pick out"

Kagome was still at the cheaper stones, he eyes caught attention to a good sized jade ring "This one" Kagomes eyes lit up

"But its so small?" Yuka pouted "And its not a diamond"

"So? It's the thought that count's, I wouldn t care if I got a ring from the bubble gum machine" Kagome laughed

"Would you like to try it on?" The sales woman asked "It couldn't hurt"

"I guess not" Kagome watched as the sales lady put the ring on her left ring finger

"Perfect fit" the sales lady smiled

"What sized is this?" Kagome couldn't look away from the ring

"Size 7, it is rare that the first ring you put on is the one that fits, would you like to buy it?" The sales lady asked

"Oh no, I couldn't afford this" Kagome blushed and took off the ring

"OI WHERE ARE YOU" Inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha how did you find me?" Kagome gasped

"Where you hiding from me?" Inuyasha snapped

"Well no, but-" Kagome was cut off

"Let's go we don't have time for this" Inuyasha pulled Kagomes arms

"Sorry Yuka I have to go" Kagome was yanked in to the snow

"I guess I should go too" Yuka laid the rings back down and walked out

"Excuse me sir can I help you?" The sales lady turned to a dark hair man looking at earrings

"Hn" Sesshomaru turned to the sales lady

"Sorry about the wait, we gets girls like that in here all the time thinking their boyfriends are about to purpose" The lady laughed "So what are you looking for?"

"I am going to purpose to my... Girlfriend" Sesshomaru smirked "Not yet of course but I wanted the ring to have incase the moment was right"

"How wonderful" The lady clapped and smiled "what type of stone?"

"Jade" Sesshomaru smiled

"Size?"

"Seven" Sesshomaru picked up the Ring Kagome picked out "Actually this one, but I would like you to add small diamonds around the stone"

"I don't mean to pry but, you wouldn't happen to be that girls boyfriend would you?" the lady smiled

"Why yes I am, though I am surprised she didn't see me" Sesshomaru laughed

"Well its a good thing she didn't"

* * *

~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Sesshomaru got dressed and closed the box putting it in his jacket pocket 'It's it sooner than I wanted but oh well' Sesshomaru thought as he made his way to the kitchen 'Kagome should be back around 9:30pm if not sooner' Sesshomaru looked online for a nice restaurant that would stay opened late, he found a five star restaurant that stayed opened till midnight for the working men and women 'perfect' Sesshomaru fiddled with the ring while he grabbed his phone, putting it on speaker since he was in his demon form his ear's where to sensitive for the phone being too close to his ear, as he dialed Kagome s number Shippo walked in, giving Sesshomaru a thumbs up knowing his plan

"Hello?" Kagome asked not knowing the number

"Hello koi" Sesshoamru laughed

"Oh Sesshomaru I almost didn't answer the phone"

"Why's that?"

"Because I don't answer unknown numbers usually" Kagome laughed Seshomaru could hear her blinker

"How far away are you?"

"Maybe about 7 minutes away" Kagome guessed

"Okay well I have a surprise-" Sesshomaru was cut off by honking

"I love you" Kagome whispered

"Wha-" Sesshomaru was cut off again by the sound off _screeching_ tires

***CRASH*** ***BOOM*** ***SHATTER***

"_AHHHH_!" "Someone call an ambulance" A man called out while a lady screamed

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru whispered as his heart dropped into his stomach

"Miss? Miss?" Sesshomaru could hear a man in the back ground, Sesshomaru stood frozen same as Shippo listing to the sounds of people screaming and yelling for help, but nothing that sounded like Kagomes voice.

_**A/N::: Don't hate me yet... Bare with me... And don't worry next chapter will be up no later than tomorrow PROMISE!... But in the mean time REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... I'm sure a bunch of you will have a lot to say about this chapter.. ^.^** _


	9. Chapter 9

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA... BUT SESSHOMARU IS ANOTHER MATTER *EVIL GRIN* NAW I'M JOKING, BUT HOW GREAT WOULD THAT BE.. A GIRL CAN DREAM RIGHT?**_

_**A/N:: Hey everyone, I know I promised this was going to be up last night but I sorta fell asleep... I'm sorry... But anyway here is the next chapter hope you enjoy reading it... OH BTW before I forget, I did give Kagome's mother a name, if you don't like it... oh well it's my story! ^.^**_

"See you soon" Sesshomaru tossed Kagome the keys

"Sesshomaru" Kagome stopped at the door "I love you" Kagome blew him a kiss, Kagome turned and hurried to the secret elevator that Sesshomaru used earlier, Kagome pushed (G) for the ground floor which was actually the garage, Kagome stepped out seeing Sesshomaru's Lexus parked a few feet away in his private parking level '_Good thing this place is empty otherwise I would have never found it_' Kagome laughed at her crappy joke as she unlocked the car and stepped in "Whoa" Kagome breathed as she fell backwards 'I forgot how tall Sesshomaru was' Kagome looked down seeing her feet at least two feet from the petals, Kagome pushed the side button making the seat slide forward, and pulled the back of the seat up so she could see over his steering wheel.

"So much better" Kagome smiled and turned the car on '_Oh no_' Kagome thought as she pulled out '_What will I say to Hojo?_' Kagome thought as she pulled in to the busy streets '_Well I guess I need to be straight with him, tell him the truth. Hopefully he wont hate me to much_' Kagome speed a little bit, wanting to get back to Sesshomaru's bed. As Kagome shifted gears she stomped on the gas, the thought of Sesshomaru waiting for her making her drive faster, as Kagome reached speeds over 100(mph) Kagome made it to Koga's house in no time, Kagome pulled up in the driveway all the way up to the front door, Kagome stepped out and knocked on the door

"Coming" Kagome knew it was Ayames voice, as the door opened Ayame smiled "Hey Kagome, What are you doing back?"

"Need to get my clothes is all" Kagome stepped in "Is Hojo home?" Kagome looked around

"No, not yet" Ayame sighed "I think he is a little hurt about you and Sesshomaru"

"I know I should have told him, but until the last week I didn't think Sesshomaru was even here" Kagome pulled at her hair twisting it nervously

"I know, and I can't blame you" Ayame "It's just hard seeing your cub upset"

"I am sorry" Kagome sighed

"He will get over it" Ayame laughed "Well I'll leave you alone, just lock the door on your way out"

"Okay" Kagome ran up to Hojo's room, Kagome made a b-line to Hojo's bed, reaching under pulling out her duffle bag, and wasted no time throwing her clothes in, Kagome pushed and shoved to get every last bit of her clothes, shoes, and knickknacks in the bag...Kagome was about to leave when she saw a piece of paper on Hojo's Desk, Kagome picked it up seeing as nothing was written on it Kagome looked for a pen, Hojo needed an explanation and since he wasn't here Kagome figured a note should at least help

"_Dear Hojo,_  
_I wanted to explain what is happening, I will try to make this as simple as possible. Sesshomaru and I have a history, we share a bond, and one day you will understand this bond with someone you care for. It is a bond not easily broken, up until a few days ago I thought the Sesshomaru I met was long in the past, but here he is back in my life. I am truly sorry if I hurt you in anyway, I didn't not mean to, you are my best friend and hopefully will always be._  
_Love you, Kagome"_

Kagome turned, folded the piece of paper and laid it gently on Hojo's pillow, Knowing it would be the first thing he would see. Kagome picked up her duffle bag and ran down the stairs "Thank you Ayame... For everything!" Kagome opened te door and ran to Sesshomaru's car, Kagome popped the Trunk and threw her bag in, Kagome slammed the trunk down and slid in to the divers seat 'Let's go home' Kagome thought with a smile on her face as she pulled on back on to the highway.. Kagome was outside of Tokyo when her phone rang

*Ring* *Ring*

"Where did I put that phone?" Kagome dug in her purse "there you are" Kagome pulled out her red flip phone, and looked at the number, at first she was going to ignore it but something told her to answer it

"Hello?" Kagome asked waiting for something crazy to respond

"Hello Koi" Kagome knew that deep voice like the back of her hand

"Oh Sesshomaru, I almost didn't answer the phone" Kagome sighed a breath of relive as she pulled up to a stop light waiting for her light to turn green

"Why's that?" Kagome could hear the confusion in his voice

"Because I don't answer unknown numbers usually" Kagome laughed watching for the light to change

"How far away are you?"

"Maybe about 7 minutes away" Kagome looked around see could see the edge of the office building but it would take a few minutes to drive to it, then a few more to get up to his place.

Kagome watched as her light turned green and pushed the gas pedal to go "Okay well I have a Surprise-" Kagome as well as Sesshomaru heard the Honking and _screeching_ of tires, Kagome looked to see two bright lights headed for her passenger door

"I love you" Kagome was able to get out before the cars collided, Kagome wasn't sure how she would make it out, so she needed to tell Sesshomaru one last time that she loved him, just in case. Kagome dropped the phone as she was shoved by the force, hitting her head against the window causing the window to crack and busting her head open, Kagome felt the burn of the seat belt rubbing against her throat, Kagome forced her hands up to cover her face in reaction... Kagome felt another impact thrusting her forward causing her arms to hit the steering wheel causing her left arm to snap from the force, Kagome felt the sharp slices to her arms, chest, and face from the glass breaking around her, Kagome thought it was finally over, hearing the loud screams of a women and a man yelling for help, but Kagome opened her eyes to see another set of headlights headed for her door, Kagome knew she wouldn't make it out of his one, Kagome took a deep breath, closed her eyes and waited.

* * *

***BOOM* *BOOM*  
**

* * *

"Kagome?... Kagome?" A soft voice called out

Kagome opened her eyes looking up at a bright blue sky full of fluffy white clouds, Kagome felt something land on her cheek, Kagome raised her right hand and picked up the foreign object and sat up, Kagome looked at the object "A cherry bloom?" Kagome eyes focused on the fabric coving her legs, Kagome analyzed the fabric "A kimono?" Kagome touched the fabric "Silk?" Kagome was wearing a pink Kimono with Green and gold flowers on her shoulders, and hems. Kagome looked around to see a large field filled with blooming cherry trees, the blooms falling like snow all around, she also notice a small lake to her left, Kagome looked over to see her reflection but was stopped by a voice

"Kagome?" It was a whisper

"Who is there?" Kagome whispered clutching the cherry blossom to her chest

"It's only me" The voice was getting louder but Kagome still couldn't see anyone

"Show yourself" Kagome ordered

"Here I am" A man s figure appeared

"Who are you?" Kagome couldn't see his face

"My name is Inutaisho" Kagome gasped as the man fully appeared, Kagome had only see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father once but his face was one not easily forgotten

"Great" Kagome laid back down "Just great!" Kagome cover her face with her hands

"Kagome?" Inutaisho laughed "Kagome?"

"Yes?" Kagome's voice cracked

"Why are you crying?" Inutaisho walked over and hovered over Kagome

"Because I'm dead!" Kagome slammed her fist into the ground

"Well not yet, But soon if you do not hurry" Inutaisho sighed

"What do you mean?" Kagome uncovered her face

"Well right now, you have no heart beat but someone is giving you CPR to keep your heart beating and air in your lungs until the paramedics get there" Inutaisho laughed "I'm surprised my pup even knows CPR"

"Wait what?" Kagome sat up "Who is giving me CPR?"

"My Pup Sesshomaru" Inutaisho pointed to the lake

Kagome crawled over seeing nothing "What are you talking about?"

"It would help it you stand" Inutaisho laughed

"Okay" Kagome stood up and walked over to Inutaisho, Kagome covered her mouth as tear flooder her eyes, She could see Sesshoamru's Lexus nothing but a pile of metal, Kagome couldn't even make out the license plate which was smashed into the back seat, Kagome looked around seeing Sesshomaru kneeling on the ground over top of something, Kagome could see Sesshomaru bouncing up and down, yelling but Kagome could not hear the words. Kagome looked down at the figure beneath him and felt sick, Kagome could see herself but she looked completely different, her shirt completely covered in blood, ripped in places, Kagome could see her left arm swollen and miss sharpened, Kagome could see the cuts to her face and arms covering her face in blood as well as sesshoamru's as he breathed for her "Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled as he breathed for her again, Kagome felt her heart drop as she watched a tear fall from Sesshoamru's face on to her blood soaked cheek "Why are you showing this to me?"

"I needed to see your reaction" Inutashio studied Kagome face, the tears the over flowed her eyes down her face to soak her Haroi

"My Reaction?" Kagome yelled clenching her hand in to a fist crushing the cherry bloome in her hand looking back at Sesshomaru who was desperately working over Kagome... Kagome read Sesshomaru's lips 'Please don't leave me' Kagome cried harder "I don't want to leave you... Please take me back" Kagome begged Inutaisho

"I cannot, you must go back yourself" Inutaisho walked away

"Wait tell me how" Kagome chased after him

"Do you love my son?" Inutaisho spun around

"I love Sesshomaru with all my heart" Kagome was still crying the image of Sesshomaru crying burned in her memory

"Ahh you said Sesshomaru" Inutaisho smile

"Of course" Kagome whipped her eyes

"What of my other son?" Inutaisho tapped his chin

"Inuyasha?" Kagome blinked the rest of her tears away "I love Inuyasha but not in the way I love Sesshomaru, Inuyasha is nothing more than a brother to me" Kagome answered truthfully

"But there was a time you loved him more than that... I have seen everything Kagome"

"Then you should know Inuyasha left me thousands of times for Kikyo... I knew then as I know now, that to Inuyasha I was nothing more than the women he lost so long ago, I was her replacement her copy... But with Sesshomaru" Kagome smiled " I am Kagome, He sees me as Kagome no one else"

"So because you cannot have Inuyasha, you look towards Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho raised his eyebrow

"No" Kagome frowned "Sesshomaru is something different, he is nothing like Inuyasha.. I can live without Inuyasha but I cannot breathe without Sesshomaru

"You are a strange one Kagome" Inutaisho smiled "I watched as my youngest pup hurt you in more ways than one, yet you forgave him, I even watched as my oldest tried to kill you more times than one, yet you also forgave him, even let him get close"

"I always see the good in people" Kagome looked at the falling blossoms

"I have seen they way you have melted my pups heart, shown him they right path, something I wish I could have shown him myself" Inutaisho touched Kagome cheek "But I was selfish at the time, and caused him to turn against the world, and until he met you. I feared he would be alone and cold his whole life" Inutaisho traced Kagome jaw line "I wanted to thank you Kagome for showing Sesshomaru the right path"

"I don't want to leave him alone in this world" Kagome let another tear fall but Inutaisho caught it

"What kind of father would I be if I let his love die?" Inutaisho smiled "but Kagome I want you to tell him something"

"Anything"

"Tell him that I am sorry for treating him they way I did. I should have known better, but the heart is weak and... Well just tell him I said I was sorry" Inutaisho smiled "Now to get you back"

"Yes?"

"All you have to do is jump into the lake" as Inutaisho spoke he walked Kagome back to the Lake "Take this and go" Inutaisho captured a cherry blossom in the arms handing it to Kagome

"Thank you" Kagome couldn't resist, Kagome stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around Inutaisho giving him a hug, at fist Inutaisho was frozen but soon hugged Kagome back

"I look forward to the pup you two will make" Inutaisho breathed in Kagomes ear

"I wish you could be there"

"I will be" Inutashio pulled back "Now go" He whispered

"Take care" Kagome kissed Inutaishos cheek then turned and jumped into the water, as Kagome sank deeper she felt a burn in her chest, Kagome closed her eyes tight and thought of Sesshomaru, Soon she could hear muffled sounds, a loud siren, people screaming, someone yelling close to her ear and a loud pound in her head "ouch" Kagome whispered as she cracked her right eye open

"Kagome" Sesshomaru breathed

"Sess-hoamru" Kagome whispered focusing on Sesshoamru's face, it had blood smeared around his lips, his eyes were red from the tears, his cheeks wet from the tears that escaped

"Oh thank god your alive" Sesshoamru breathed

"Thank your father" Kagome whispered

"What?" Sesshomaru breathed

"Sir back up" a man wearing a EMT shirt pushed Sesshomaru "Sir please"

"he is her husband" Kagome heard Shippo yelled at the EMT

"Be that as it may, I still need you to back up" the EMT crouched over Kagome "Miss, can you hear me?"

"Yes" Kagome closed her eyes as the man shined a light in her eyes "Ow"

"Miss can you tell me your name?"

"Kagome"

"Do you know what happened here?"

"I decided to see what being a crash test dummies felt like, Looked better on Tv" Kagome snapped but decided to answer it right "I was in a car wreck"

"Okay, we need to move you and take you to the hospital" The man smiled from Kagomes smartass remark

Kagome felt the EMT Place a neck brace around her, then felt eight hands on her picking her up and placing her on the gurney "Sesshomaru" Kagome lifted her hand

"I'm right here" Kagome felt him grab her hand "I can ride with her right?" Sesshomaru almost growled

"Yes that's fine" the EMT sighed and pushed Kagome up and in to the Back of the ambulance

Sesshomaru hopped up in to the Ambulance grabbing Kagome's good hand kissing it gently, Kagome could feel the waves of fear coming of Sesshomaru "Koi" Kagome said in a whisper but Sesshomaru heard

"Yes?" Sesshomaru's voice cracked

"It's okay" Kagome smiled as best she could "I'm not going anywhere" Kagome squeezed Sesshomaru's hand falling asleep... "OW" Kagome woke up suddenly to a pain in her arm, Kagome noticed she was being pushed out of the ambulance and in to the hospital, the reason she woke up was she was rocked on to her broken arm.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru was walking along side Kagome

"I'm fine" Kagome tried to smiled but failed as she knocked her arm again, Kagome was pushed through several double doors before begin pushed into a brightly lit room, Kagome listened as the EMT pushed the blue Curtin around to hide Kagome.. Kagome looked to see Sesshomaru with is head down rubbing Kagomes hand "Sesshomaru I'm going to be okay"

"How do you know that, I should have went with you" Sesshomaru was cold

"Then we both would have ended up like this, but its okay"

"Stop saying that, your in shock" Sesshomaru snapped

"No, I can feel my pain but, I know I'm going to be okay" Kagome squeezed his hand

"How do you know?" Sesshomaru whispered

"Because your father isn't going to leave you alone in this world" Kagome smiled

"What?" Sesshomaru looked up with tear filled eyes but before Kagome could answer a women in pink scrubs pulled the Curtain back

"Hello Miss Hi... KAGOME!"

'Oh no' Kagome knew it was Sango's voice

"Sesshomaru what happened" Sango rushed to Kagomes bed side

"Sango I'm no doctor but wont they take you off my service if you know me?" Kagome had watched day time TV, and most of the medical dramas said if you knew the patient if was a conflict of interest

"Good point, at least you are talking" Sango fought back the tears "Kagome the police are here"

"Wow I have a feeling I've heard that statement before" Kagome tried to laugh

"We met again Kagome" The cop laughed

"We really should stop meeting like this" Kagome forced a smile

"Alright Kagome I'll get straight to the point" The cop pulled out his note pad "Tell me what happened and what you saw"

"I pull up to the right turn lane; I waited for my light to change... Once it did I pulled out and made my turn, I was about half way through the turn was I heard tires screeching, I looked to see headlights headed straight for the passenger side door. Then the next thing I know I woke up laying on my back in the street" Kagome figured it would be better if she never told Sesshomaru she was wake through the crash till the last car hit her

"Alright, well it seems the first car to hit you ran the red light, the second was the car behind you in the turn lane, the person could avoid you in time, and due to that person hitting your backend you were pushed into the oncoming lane were you were side slammed"

"Should you be telling her what happened right now?" Sango asked as she placed an IV bag in Kagomes arm, also adding a shot of morphine for the pain, Kagome felt her headache go away

"I guess your right" the cop closed his note pad "Well the good new's its all caught on the street camera, so that will be useful for your car clam... But I will be going now; you rest up and get well"

"Kagome we need to take you to CT, Make sure you have no internal bleeding" Sango explained "We also need to go get your arm x-ray"

"What about Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked over to see Sesshomaru looking at Sango

"If he wants to come... place a barrier hide yourself" Sango explained "But if you cannot handle being in there I will make you leave" Sango warned

"Hn" Sesshomaru stood and kissed Kagome on the lips before disappearing, Kagome could fell his hand still holding her hand

"Okay lets go" Sango got behind Kagome and pushed her out the door, Kagome was still holding Sesshomaru's hand as they entered a room with a long metal tube "Now you must follow me, you cannot be in here while we scan" Sango was in a whisper obviously talking to Sesshomaru

"Hey Sango" A man in what looked like a white jump suite walked in "On three" The man gripped Kagomes blanket to move her on to the Machine

"Two, three" Sango pulled up and the man did and quickly moved Kagome.. as they set Kagome down the man hit Kagomes broken arm, Kagome bit her lips and squeezed her eye shut

"Oh sorry" the man said as he left the room

"I know, he isn't the gentlest of people" Sango laid another blanket over Kagome "Come" Sango whispered, Kagome felt her hand be squeezed then nothing "Okay Kagome, I need you to lay still try not to move" Sango said professionally

"Kay" Kagome closed her eyes and felt the machine move, now Kagome wasn't closterphobic but the tube was smaller that she wanted it to be, Kagome her the thumps of the machine taking her pictures, As Kagome laid she felt her left hand twitch, felling something soft in her hand, Kagome tired to remember what was in her hand

"Take this" Inutaisho caught a cherry blossom mid flight and handed it to Kagome

'No way' Kagome thought as the machine stopped

"Good news Kagome, your insides look fine" Kagome could hear the relief in Sangos voice "There is some bursing but nothing that won't heal on it own"

"Kay" Kagome smiled as the door opened back up

"Now lets get you to x-ray"

"Wait" Kagome breathed "Sesshomaru"

"You can show yourself, no one his here" Sango confirmed

"Yes" Sesshomaru appeared next to Sango

"Here" Kagome closer her eyes getting ready for the pain, Kagome began twisting her broken arm so her palm would be facing up

"Kagome stop" Sango pleaded "even I can see your arm is badly broken"

"I know but here" Kagome began opening her fist one finger at a time, Kagome fought back the screams and tears as she lifted her last finger up

"A cherry blossom?" Sango looked as Sesshomaru carefully picked it up "But there are no cherry blossom trees near here?"

"Inutaisho gave it to me before I left" Kagome smiled relaxing her hand

"You keep saying you met my father" Sesshomaru said with tear filled eyes "Does that mean you..?"

"For a moment yes" Kagome sighed "I watched as you gave me CPR, your father was surprised you know how to do that" Kagome laughed and Sesshomaru chuckled "He wanted me to tell you something"

"It can wait, lets get your arm looked at" Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's head

"Okay" Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru and Sango moved Kagome back on to the bed to move her again "Barrier" Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru hid himself one again

* * *

~~~~~_NEXT DAY_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

"Sesshomaru please I want to go home!" Kagome huffed, her face covered in bandages, a white cast wrapped around Kagomes left arm a few inches above her Elbow, her body looking more pruple and pink because of all the buries

"You cannot until they release you" Sesshomaru smirked reading the paper next to Kagome, in a black shirt that showed off his muscles, and dark blue jeans that fit him perfectly

"Well go make them release me" Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest "Use your demon charm or something"

"I cannot, you are in a human hospital and they cannot release you until a normal human heals"

"But I'm not normal, I can heal myself in two seconds" Kagome looked at her cast "And this you let them put this on me!"

"Humans need it" Sesshomaru chuckled

"I'm not human, I am a Miko" Kagome huffed "I want real food!"

"Would you like me to go get you something?" Shippo asked walking it with a vase full of flowers, wearing an orange shirt with faded blue jeans

"You look like shit" Inuyasha walked in behind him wearing a blue shirt with blue jeans ripped at the knees, Kagome heard the low growl coming from Sesshomaru

"I was in a car wreck what s your excuse?" Kagome stuck her tongue out

"Well good to see you have no head injuries" Inuyasha laughed as he flopped on the edge of Kagomes bed

"Nice to see you too Inuyasha" Kagome pushed him with her foot "So Shippo... McDonalds sounds wonderful" Kagome smiled

"I guess I could be nice and get you something" Shippo smiled "I'll be right back"

"At least someone cares" Kagome looked to Sesshomaru

"That's because you have Shippo wrapped around your finger" Sesshomaru smirked not looking away from his paper

"That's because children are supposed to take care of their mother" Kagome giggled

"Where is she?"

"Oh no" Kagome knew he mothers voice, Kagome slid down and covered her face

"Hey!" Inuyasha called out as he left the room

"Am I missing something?" Sesshomaru never paid attention to Kagomes mother so he didn't recognize her voice

"Hey! Kagome is in here!" Inuyasha waved from the door

"Umm do I know you?" Kagomes mother asked

"Its Me Inuyasha, I know I look different, its the hair and ears"

"Inuyasha?" Souta asked

"Yup its me kid"

"Where is my sister?" Souta asked

"In here under the covers"

"SHE IS DEAD!" Kagomes mother screamed

"Momma!" Kagome moaned

"No she is just hiding" Inuyasha laughed

"Don't scare me like that! Kagome?"

"Yes Momma" Kagome uncovered her face

"Oh my" Kagomes mother leaned on the bed "Your beautiful face!"

"Mom, I'm okay" Kagome pulled out of her mother s grasp "How did you know I was here?"

"I was watching the news last night, they talked about a crash, at first I didn't pay attention because I didn't know any of the cars... but then they showed video from the wreak, and there on the ground was that sweeter I made for you last year, I called Hojo, he said you packed up and left.. so then I called all the hospitals in Tokyo till I found you"

"Momma"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?" Kagome could see the flames in her mothers eyes

"I didn't want to worry you over nothing" Kagome smiled

"Nothing? Nothing? My baby was in a accident and in the hospital!"

"But I'm fine" Kagome huffed

"Your covered in bruises and look at the huge cast on your arm, your not okay!"

"Momma I'm sorry I didn't call you, I was going to come see you after I was healed"

"That could take months, you were going to hide from me for months!" Kagomes mother was pissed

"Mom! I'm a Miko remember I can heal myself"

"Prove it!" Souta asked "How come you never healed yourself before?"

"Fine! See this bruise" Kagome pointed to a black and purple burse on her chin "Watch" Kagome focused her enegery on her chin and cupped the white light around it, within six seconds Kagome moved her hand showing the burse gone, and her skin refreshed

"Wow That's cool" Souta laughed then turned his attention back to Inuyasha

"Kagome" Sesshomaru scolded

"Oh hush" Kagome hissed "They are not going to notice one bruise gone"

"Um I'm sorry we haven t met" Kagomes mother just notching Sesshomaru sitting next to Kagome

"My Name is Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru stood and shook her hand "I can see you are Kagomes mother"

"Kagome you let your friend know before I knew" Kagomes mother scolded

"No mom, I was on the phone with Sesshomaru when I was hit, Shippo was with Sesshomaru and I'm sure Shippo was the one who told Inuyasha"

"I'll get back to you" Kagome mother looked back at Sesshomaru "Please excuse me for begin so rude, I'm Aimi"

"Please to met you finally" Sesshomaru smiled and sat back down

"So how do you know Kagome?"

"Mom, you remember Sesshomaru" Kagome raised her eyebrows up hopping her mother took the hint of who he was

"That's Sesshomaru?" Aimi looked him up and down "Were is his markings and his long silver hair"

"Mom remember we talked about this, he is wearing a charm that hides his demon appearance, most humans don't know about demons"

"Oh thats right" Aimi smiled "So when will I get my grandchildren?" Aimi asked with a serious face

"Momma" Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru hid his huge grin with his paper

"Well I'm not going to wait forever" Aimi huffed

"Here momma" Shippo called out and Aimi froze slowly turning towards the voice that called her daughter momma

"Finally real food!" Kagome bounced in her bed "Wait how did you know what I even wanted?"

"Sesshomaru wasn't the only one to check up on you time from time" Shippo smiled handing Kagome the food and a drink

"You two" Kagome sighed with a smiled "Oh umm" Kagome noticed her mother frozen "Momma this is Shippo my adopted son, remember I used to talk about him all the time?"

"Oh...The baby fox you saved?" Aimi asked

"Yes" Kagome smiled "Shippo this is my mother Aimi"

"Hello" Shippo smiled "Nice to officially met you"

"Hi" Aimi smiled "Thats one I want more!" Aimi huffed

"Momma!" Kagome scolded "Sesshomaru wants to get married first" Kagome blurted out while munching on a fry

"AHHHH My baby is getting married!" Aimi clapped

"MOM, He hasn't even proposed!" Kagome blushed "Mom we are taking our time"

"Oh come on Kagome he has been waiting 500 years for you! I think he is done waiting and so am I" Aimi looked at Sesshomaru who was hid behind his paper, trying not to give way to his plans

"Good News Kagome..." Sango walked it to find two people she never met before "Hello?"

"Hi?" Souta raised his eyebrow

"Mom, Souta this is Sango, the demon slayer I talked about" Kagome said before she took a bite of her burger

"Oh Sango, the one who married the monk" Aimi smiled "Nice to finally met you, I'm Kagomes mother Aimi"

"Hello" Sango smiled "Kagome you can leave today"

"When?" Kagome huffed

"As soon As you pee in this cup" Sango blushed and pulled out a small cup

"Give it to me!" Kagome jumped out of bed and grabbed her IV bag, if this was the only thing Kagome needed to do to leave then by god she was going get it done!

"um okay" Sango walked over and helped Kagome to the bathroom

"When you got to go, you got to go" Inuyasha laughed sitting on the arm of a wooden chair in the corner

"Sit" Kagome hissed through the door

"AGH" Inuyasha fell to the ground slightly shaking the floor making everyone laugh even Sesshomaru

"Well That erased all my doubt that you weren't Inuyasha" Souta laughed

"Alright Kagome I'll go get the papers" Sango smiled "Sesshomaru here, I know how stubborn Kagome can be so I'll give these to you" Sango walked over and handed Sesshomaru 3 sheets of paper

"What is it?" Kagome asked fixing her gown "And did anyone bring me clothes?"

"I did" Shippo laughed "But I don't think you'll like them"

"Anything is better than this" Kagome laughed as she pointed to her white with blue dot gown

"Here is a perception for her pain median" Sango looked to Kagome "You might not feel the pain now but I have a feeling you will... So Sesshomaru on your way home get it filled"

"Great" Kagome walked back over to the bed and pulled out her IV

"KAGOME" Sesshomaru growled folding the papers to put them in his pocket

"What they were going to take it out anyway" Kagome blew Sesshomaru a kiss and healed her skin.

"Must you be difficult?" Sesshomaru chuckled rubbing his temples

* * *

~~~~~_AN HOUR LATER_~~~~

* * *

"Bye Sango, See you later" Kagome waved as she stepped in to the elevator

"Call me" Sango waved back

Kagome rode the elevator Sesshomaru on her right holding her hand, her mother on her left with Souta and Inuyasha and Shippo behind her

"Wait out front I'll go get the car" Shippo walked around as Kagome walked towards the front

"Kagome" Aimi whispered

"Yes momma?" Kagome

"He is gorgeous! Way to go" Aimi smiled

"Momma" Kagome blushed as looked at Sesshomaru who was smirking

"Do you truly love him?" Aimi asked just to make sure Kagome knew what she was getting into

"Of course, with all of my heart" Kagome smiled "Don't worry momma I know what I'm doing, and what I want... and that's Sesshomaru... Forever" Kagome smiled and walked back over to Sesshomaru taking his hand again

_**A/N::: Yeah I didn't want to kill her off and I hate stories where she losses her memory, I just wanted to scare Sesshomaru a little bit and give Kagome a chance to talk to Inutaisho, I also know that when I'm describing the crash from Kagoms point I put to many 'Causing' sentences in there and I'm sorry for that, but I will go back and fix it soon but right now I need to get the next chapter of 'Good Mother' up.. SO anyway I really think everyone should take a few minutes and review this story it would make me soo happy and give me the push to write a little faster *Big Anime Puppy eyes filling with tears* Please!** _


	10. Chapter 10

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **_

_**A/N:: Hey everyone sorry about the late very late update, if you read/reading Good mother you would have noticed I left it on a cliff hanger, and I couldn't let the readers wait to long, so I went a head and updated that first but this is my only open story.. for now ^.^**_

"So Kagome where are you going now?" Aimi asked as they stepped outside to wait for Shippo to pull up

"I'm going back to Sesshomaru's house" Kagome could feel her headache coming back so she leaned on Sesshomaru's arm for comfort and closed her eyes

"Where is that?" Aimi asked

"You are more than welcome to follow us" Sesshomaru rubbed Kagomes hand with his thumb knowing she was starting to hurt

"Oh that's alright as long as I know my Kagome is getting taken care of" Aimi smiled

"Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome leaned up and looked around seeing Yuka, Eri and Ayumi walking along the side walk, Yuka was holding a vase full of bright flowers and a big blue balloon say 'It's a Boy!' In big letters

"Kagome what are you doing here" Eri asked "WHOA what happen to you?"

"Kagome are you okay, you look terrible" Ayumi gasped taking in Kagomes bruises, swollen cheek and large white cast poking out

"Oh Hi guys, I was in a car wreck last night" Kagome blushed "What are you doing here?"

"Eri's sister had her baby today" Ayumi answered

"Last night? You mean the four car pileup last night on main street?" Yuka gasped "I saw that on Tv"

"Yeah, mine was the one in the middle" Kagome blushed deeper

"The black one that was in the turning lane?" Eri asked

"But wait that s not your car" Ayumi huffed "You don't own a Lexus"

"Well no I don't but Sesshomaru does, it was his car I was driving" Kagome pointed to Sesshomaru who was looking towards the parking garage

"Who is Sesshomaru?" Yuka asked

"My boyfriend" Kagome blushed "Um guys met Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru turned to the three girls Kagome knew "Sesshomaru this is Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi my friends from school" Kagome pointed to each girl as she spoke their names

"Nice to met all of you" Sesshomaru flashed a dazzling smile

"Uh Hi" the three girls quivered as they waved "Kagome can we talk to you in private" Yuka asked never looking away from Sesshomaru

"I guess" Kagome let go of Sesshomarus hand and walked over to the girls "What's up?"

"First off, why didn't you tell us you were almost killed?" Yuka huffed "And second where did you met that sexy ass man?"

"Well I wasn't almost killed, I'm fine Sesshomaru's car took the brunt of it and umm Sesshomaru well I work with him" Kagome blushed it was sort of true Sesshomaru was the boss

"He is so hot!" Ayumi blushed "how tall is he? You barely reach his shoulders"

"I don't know" Kagome giggled "Over six foot no doubt"

"Well I must say he is a catch" Eri laughed

"Ugh why didn't I get a job there" Ayumi crossed her arms

"It's actually really boring" Kagome laughed "All I do is get coffee for people"

"Well whatever" Ayumi huffed

"Kagome lets go home" Sesshomaru called out

"home? Kagome do you live with him" Yuka asked

"Sort of, yeah" Kagome blushed as the three girls jaws dropped

"Lucky" Yuka pouted

"Why can I find a guy" Ayumi whined

"Well I have to go" Kagome waved as she walked back to Sesshomaru and her family

"Call me" Yuka and Eri called out

"Kay" Kagome looked to Sesshomaru "Ready-" Kagome was cut off by Sesshomaru's lips in a hot kiss that left her knees weak

"Oi can't you wait till you get home" Inuyasha barked

"Yay grand babies" Aimi clapped

"GRAND BABIES" the three girls froze and so did Kagome

"Kagome whats going on?" Yuka barked

"My mom is kidding guys" Kagome waved it off

"No I'm not! Hurry up and get married so I can have my g-"

"Momma!" Kagome blushed tomato red

"Kagome! Your getting married" the three girls yelled

"Can we please go home?" Kagome whined not wanting to explain everything to her friends

"Of course" Sesshomaru kissed Kagomes head as Shippo pulled up in his Red Jeep

"Let's go" Shippo called out from the window

"SHOT GUN" Inuyasha called out jumping over the hood

"Inuyasha don't be a child" Kagome hissed

"Inuyasha?" Eri looked around "You re ex Inuyasha?"

"Uhh" Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru who was getting aggravated "Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's younger brother" Kagome blushed hoping her firends would drop it

"WAIT!" Ayumi called out "You are with his brother, Wow really Kagome?"

"It's complicated, I'll tell you later" Kagome pulled Sesshomaru to the back doors

"You better" Yuka called out

"See you later Kagome, we have a lot to talk about" Eri smiled and waved

"Bye and I'll call you mom" Kagome called out as she stepped in closing the door behind her as Sesshomaru slid in the other side "Let's get out of here" Kagome hissed as Shippo stomped on the gas

"So" Sesshomaru huffed "Your ex Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru looked towards Kagome

"Oh don't act like you don't know" Kagome held on to the door "You know better than anyone that I told my friends Inuyasha was my boyfriend, how else was I going to explain his over bearing attitude" Kagome huffed

"I still don't like hearing it" Sesshomaru growled

"I know" Kagome scooted over and kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek "By the way why did you kiss me in front of my friends?"

"Would you rather I didn't" Sesshomaru growled

"Oh no, I loved it but I was wonder why you did it"

"Your friend Ayumi was it? She thought you were lying about me" Sesshomaru smirked "She said I was to good for you"

"Rude" Kagome's jaw dropped

"So I kissed you to prove her wrong" Sesshomaru leaned over and nuzzled Kagomes neck "It is I who doesn't deserve you" Sesshomaru whispered

"Inuyasha keep you hand off the radio" Shippo barked

"Well maybe if you had better taste in music I wouldn't have to change anything" Inuyasha snapped back

"You two will never change" Kagome giggled laying down felling sleepy, Kagome laid her head in Sesshomaru's lap as Sesshomaru played with Kagomes hair

Enough you two, Kagome is asleep" Sesshomaru hissed at the two still fighting in the front seat

* * *

~~~~~~~ A FEW HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Kagome awoke to a dark lit room, Kagome rolled over feeling the silk sheets of Sesshomaru's bed and the sweet smell of Sandalwood on his sheets "Sesshomaru" Kagome smiled hugging on to the sheets 'Something smells good' Kagome thought as sat up

"Oi stop that" Inuyasha hissed

"I was here first" Shippo hissed back

'those two' Kagome thought as she walked towards the door, opening it to a bright lit room, once Kagomes eyes adjusted Kagome watched as Sesshomaru cooked and Inuyasha fought with Shippo on the couch, Kagome decided to play a joke on the two boys, Kagome quickly put a barrier up and walked in to the living room once their Kagome focused on her powers, Kagome raised her hand up toward Inuyasha 'There' Kagome thought as she closed her first wrapping Inuyasha in a pink band he couldn't see Kagome concentrated as she picked Inuyasha up and twisted him upside down

"OI WHAT'S GOING ON?" Inuyasha struggled

"HAHAHA" Shippo laughed but Kagome focused again placing the same ring around Shippo giving him the same treatment "SESSHOMARU!" Shippo called out

"Kagome let them down" Sesshomaru asked never looking away from his stove

"Kagome?" The two asked

"Yes" Kagome giggled as her barrier fell still holding the rings

"Put me down!" Inuyasha barked

"Stop yelling, my head hurts without all the yelling" Kagome barked

"I'll stop yelling when you put me down" Inuyasha struggled more

"Promise" Kagome giggled

"Ugh yes" Inuyasha huffed

"Kay" Kagome flipped them back over and released the rings

"Neat trick" Shippo leaned back on the couch to watch more TV

"Thanks" Kagome laughed walking back over to Sesshomaru to give him a light kiss "What time is it?" Kagome asked walking back to the couch

"Little after 8" Sesshomaru answered

"wow I was out for a while" Kagome huffed as she curled up next to Shippo, Kagome felt a urge to scratch her arm but thank to the cast she couldn't get it, but she had a plan... since Sesshomaru was busy fixing dinner Kagome quickly started to heal her arm, looking up at Shippo putting her index finger over her mouth telling him to be quite, he nodded in agreement, Kagome closed her first creating a white ball of light before grabbing her cast

***CRACK***

Kagome grabbed on to Shippo burring her face in his chest to muffle her scream, as Kagome squeezed the life out of Shippo he rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her, once the pain went away Kagome continued, She finished the work on her arm moving to the bruises on her face and shoulders, After half an hour of healing Kagome was back to normal and didn't need the cast, but Kagome knew Sesshomaru would never take it off, she could ask Shippo but he would refuse but Kagome had an ace in the hole, knowing Inuyasha would fall asleep after eating, and once he fell asleep Kagome could take his claws to her cast easily taking it off.

"Dinner" Sesshomaru called out, like usual Inuyasha jumped of the couch as flew to the table, Shippo walked with Kagome to the table sitting her down before taking his seat

"Wow Sesshomaru" Kagome gasped seeing the feast before her

"This is nothing, you should see it when he has more time" Shippo laughed "No one goes hungry while he is around"

"I never knew you like to cook" Kagome laughed

"Their is much you do not know koi" Sesshomaru smiled as he handed Kagome a glass of tea

"I'm sure" Kagome giggled

"Well lets eat I'm starving" Inuyasha drooled

"Then eat" Sesshomaru chuckled and Inuyasha dove in

Shippo quick as lighting grabbed one of everything on a plate before handing it to Kagome "Here before Inuyasha eats it all" Shippo laughed

"Thank you" Kagome took the plate seeing more than she could eat in a life time "And thank you" Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru who was getting his own food

"Hn" Sesshomaru winked at Kagome and started eating.

Two hours later Sesshomaru told Kagome he was going to go get a shower Kagome nodded and took a seat on the couch next to Shippo and Inuyasha who were sleeping like rocks 'Perfect' Kagome thought as she heard the shower running, Kagome quickly crawled over to Inuyasha thankfully he returned to his Normal Hanyou self. Kagome poked his hand to see if he would wake 'Yes' Kagome giggled and took Inuyasha steel claw in her hand and slit down her white cast, it only took a moment to cut the cast off 'much better' Kagome clapped and danced around in her head as she quickly tossed the cast in the garbage hiding it behind a spell so Sesshomaru would see it, granted it was only a matter of time before he noticed she wasn't wearing it but there wasn't much he could do, her arm was healed and the cast was gone. Kagome sat back on the couch wrapping the blanket around her arm hiding were the cast should have been and waited for Sesshomaru to come get her for bed.

Kagome was watching a talk show when Sesshomaru walked in wearing black cotton pants telling Shippo to go home before Souten got angry, Shippo shot off like a bullet at the possibility of Souten getting mad, Sesshomaru let Inuyasha sleep on the couch as he pulled Kagome to bed "I'm going to get a shower before I get in" Kagome pulled away and ran off to the bath room, Kagome quickly took a shower using Sesshomaru's soap since she didn't have any there yet, suddenly a though popped up in Kagome head 'Pretty much all of my clothes were in the wreak, oh no' Kagome now dreaded getting out of the shower but when she was finished and had spent enough time stalling Kagome shut the water off and stepped out wrapping herself in one of Sesshomaru's large black towels, Kagome tip toed past Sesshomaru, thinking he was asleep and scurried into the living room "Inuyasha... Inuyasha" Kagome pushed Inuyasha shoulder

"noroundtrip" Inuyasha mumbled

"Sit" Kagome whispered and Inuyasha fell to the ground; Kagome quickly silenced him as he shot up ready to yell "hush, I need you to do something"

"What" Inuyasha hissed

"I have no clothes here, as you can tell this towel is my only piece of cloth covering my body" Kagome blushed "Now, go to my wallet and grab all the money I have, run to the nearest store that sells clothes, I know something has to be open it's only 11"

"Clothes, I don't even know your size" Inuyasha whined

"Medium Shirt and size 5-6 pant and shorts" Kagome hissed

"But what if you don't like it"

"Inuyasha look at me... anything is better than being naked" Kagome blushed deeper "Now go" Kagome hissed and scurried off back to Sesshomaru's room, Kagome slid into bed as the elevator dinged

"Who is here?" Sesshomaru whispered

"Uh I think Inuyasha is leaving" Kagome answered pulling up the covers

"Hm wonder what for" Sesshomaru whispered as he scooted closer to Kagome wrapping his arms around her "Only our third day as a couple and your sleeping naked... I like it" Sesshomaru smiled and kissed Kagomes shoulder

Kagome faked laughed and looked at the wall, felling very odd that she was sleeping naked in Sesshomaru's bed 'Hurry Inuyasha' Kagome huffed in her head, but soon Kagome was fighting sleep but then freaked 'OH NO, I FORGOT TO TELL INUYASHA BRA AND UNDERWEAR' Kagome panicked but after a few minutes of worrying Kagome fell asleep snuggling up to Sesshomaru.

* * *

~~~~GOOD MORNING~~~~~

* * *

Kagome awoke lying on Sesshomarus chest, his right arm was wrapped around her back and his left was behind his head, Kagomes head was lying on his chest while her right arm was lying across his stomach and her right leg across his legs. Kagome leaned up pulling the covered with her covering her breast looking around the room not seeing any clothes 'Damn it Inuyasha' Kagome huffed but then thought 'Well Maybe Inuyasha was smart not entering Sesshoamru's room while we slept.. Yeah.. That would be a death sentence for Inuyasha' Kagome leaded over and picked up the towel again and stepped back out of Sesshoamru's room walking into the kitchen, seeing a black bag next to her purse, Kagome looked in the bag and felt like kissing Inuyasha, Kagome grabbed the bag and ran back off to Sesshomaru's bath room for anther shower 'I have some money in my bank account and I'm sure momma will give me some if I tell her pretty much all of my clothes are in Sesshomaru's car

Kagome was getting her hair wet when the bathroom door opened, Kagome turned red and ducked under the steam covering her body "Who is there" Kagome asked

"Me" Sesshomaru chuckled

"Oh you scared me" Kagome stood back up and continued to wash her hair

"I do apologize" Sesshomaru fixed his tie in the mirror "I hate to leave you, but I have a meeting so I'll be down stairs for the day"

"Oh" Kagome could see Sesshomaru in a navy blue Suit, he was back in his human disguise "Hey I might leave, and go home for a little while, but I should be back before you get off work"

"Alright then" Sesshomaru was about to leave but stopped and opened the shower door

"Sesshomaru, you'll get wet" Kagome laughed

"We are going to dinner tonight so be ready by 7" Sesshomaru smiled

"Okay" Kagome leaned over waited for a kiss which Sesshomaru gladly gave "See you tonight" Kagome called out as he left the bathroom, Kagome finished getting dressed and stepped out, wrapping herself in the same towel from the night before and picked up the bag of clothes. Kagome tossed the bag on sink and pulled out the clothes, Kagome pulled out the white cotton underwear; pulling it out of the sanitary pack and put them on, Kagome looked at the bra "34 C... Well it will be a little tight I'm a 36 C... But something is better than nothing" Kagome pulled the tags off and pulled on the bra, Next she pulled out the red Tank top pulled the tags off along with the blue jean shorts. Kagome and put on her new clothes. Kagome picked up all the tags and plastic and put it back in the bag "At least its something to hold me off till I go shopping" Kagome stepped out of the bathroom to throw away the bag and tags when a white blur caught her attention, Kagome turned to see a white piece of paper sitting on perfectly made bed.

Kagome walked over and picked up the paper :

_Kagome,_  
_ You don't have to go to Inuyasha for clothes, you should have asked me. But I noticed you have no money and I know your clothes are currently sitting in my car in the junk yard, so I am giving you a credit card to use don't worry about the price just go and buy what you want, Thats right you have full use of my money so feel free to get what you want. I better see a good amount of money spent! See you tonight_

_Ps. I know you threw the cast away, I shall let it slid this time._  
_Love Sesshomaru._

Kagome looked under the paper to see a black credit card with a note on it, written on it was four numbers 'his pin number no doubt' Kagome studied the numbers so she wouldn't forget 'oh this will be easy its the same...' Kagome busted out into laugher 'Its my birthday day... Sesshomaru' Kagome shook her head and walked into the kitchen placing the card in her wallet so she wouldn't lose it, Kagome noticed Inuyasha digging in the fridge "Thank you so much" Kagome ran up behind him giving him a hug

"What?" Inuyasha asked with a mouth full of food

"For the clothes" Kagome spun around "You did good"

"You know how weird it was buying the bra and stuff" Inuyasha blushed "The looks I got"

"I'm sorry, don't worry I'll do my own shopping today" Kagome laughed walking back over to her purse "Want to come?"

"Why not, I don't have anything better to do" Inuyasha put back the food he got out

"Great" Kagome clapped picking up her purse and walked over to the private elevator as Inuyasha put on his shoes "Ready?"

"Yeah" Inuyasha huffed stepping on to the elevator putting on his charm watch making him human again.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome hugged him again

"Its not a big deal" Inuyasha blushed

Since the office building was in the middle of Tokyo Kagome decided to just walk to the mall. Kagome went to the business shop to get 4 pairs of black pants and one pair with white pin stripes. Kagome was trying to keep tract of the bill Sesshomaru was about to receive, after that store Kagome went into another and grabbed 6 different long sleeved v-neck shirts and a few short sleeved mostly work Kagome walked into her favorite store pretty much cleaning them out, buying everything from bras and panties to full outfits and sleeping clothes. Kagome then walked to the shoes store and picked up a pair of three inch high heels for work and a pair of comfortable house shoes, As Kagome and Inuyasha walked thought the stores Kagome remember the dinner plans for that night "hey Inuyasha do you know where Sesshomaru is taking me tonight?"

"Somewhere fancy that's all I know" Inuyasha huffed drinking his red slushy

"Hmm... Come here" Kagome pulled Inuyasha in to a dress store and looked around till she found three dresses she liked "Inuyasha you tell me which one you like better" Kagome sat Inuyasha down on one of the chairs outside the dressing room, he pouted while drinking his frozen drink "Okay here is the first one" Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome in a black dress with spaghetti straps that crossed in the back it was little more than thigh high

"Its alright" Inuyasha blushed

"Okay lets try the next one" Kagome laughed running back into the dressing room "Well" Kagome stepped out in a dark green strapless dress with and angled skirt

"No" Inuyasha answered honestly

"Thats fine, I saved the best for last" Kagome giggled, Inuyasha was playing with his drink as Kagomes stepped out "Well?" Inuyasha looked up and his jaw dropped Kagome stood in front of him in a red long sleeved dress, it was a v-neck that wrapped around her shoulders before Falling open down her back, completely showing her smooth back, the fabric stopped bunching up just above her butt, The skirt reached knees but was slit up her thighs

"If it was any lower on you back I would see your ass" Inuyasha blushed

"But does it look good?" Kagome laughed Inuyasha blushed deeper giving Kagome the answered she wanted "Perfect Inuyasha" Kagome laughed putting her clothes back on and walked over to the check out "I'll take this one" Kagome handed the red dress to the clerk

"Good choice this is our last one"

"Great" Kagome slid the card and pushed the pin number in

"Thanks for shopping with us" The woman handed the bag and recite over to Kagome

"Bye" Kagome waved leaving the store "Say are you hungry Inuyasha? You have been really good all day while I shopped"

"Starving" Inuyasha huffed

"Let's go eat" Kagome laughed pulling Inuyasha to one of the malls nice restaurants, Kagome ordered a small sushi platter and Inuyasha ordered pretty much everything on the menu, once they finished Kagome and Inuyasha left to go back home but was stopped by a familiar voice

"Kagome!"

"Yuka?" Kagome turned to see Yuka running towards her, Kagome quickly covered her supposedly broken arm

"What are you doing, you look way better"

"Oh some shopping" Kagome blushed

"I see that" Yuka looked down to see Inuyasha and Kagomes arms full of bags "New wardrobe?"

"Something like that" Kagome laughed "All of my clothes were in the trunk of Sesshomaru's car when I was hit, so now I need more"

"Oh because you were moving in with Sesshomaru right"

"Yeah" Kagome laughed

"You must be getting paid a lot to afford that much clothing and shoes" Yuka could see pretty much all the beg filled with clothes among other things

"Well Actually Sesshomaru is letting me use his card" Kagome blushed

"Damn it!" Yuka huffed "Why can't I find a rich guy to take care of me" Yuka was almost in tears

"uh I don't think Sesshomaru is rich just had some extra money to spare" Kagome nervous laughed

"Sure maybe he is loaded and hiding it from you... oh who is this" Yuka finally asking about the guy standing next to Kagome, at first Yuka just noticed the bags not the man holding them

"You know Inuyasha" Kagome tilted her head

"No Inuyasha had the long white hair and those bright eyes" Yuka looked at the man before her and saw short choppy black hair with light brown eyes

"I cut my hair and got tired of people asking me about my natural hair and eyes, so I wear contacts and dye my hair now" Inuyasha snapped

"Alright jezz just asking, don't have a cow" Yuka snapped back "Speaking of Inuyasha, Why are you dating his brother now?"

"I dumped her for another chick, my brother was there to pick up the pieces" Inuyasha answered before Kagome could

"Well we have to be going; I have to get ready for tonight" Kagome pulled Inuyasha

"What's tonight" Yuka asked

"Sesshomaru is taking me to dinner, somewhere fancy and I need to get this hair under control" Kagome pointed to hair that was hanging waves to her lower back

"You should cut it like might, takes two minutes to style" Yuka pointed out

"Maybe, but I'll talk to you later" Kagome yanked Inuyasha out of the mall and back to Sesshoamru's place. Inuyasha carried most of the bags so Kagomes arms didn't get hurt, but mostly so she didn't complain, Inuyasha laid the bags down in Sesshomarus room as Kagome went back to the elevator "Hey I'll be right back" Kagome yelled out towards Inuyasha

"Were are you going?" Inuyasha called back but Kagome was already in the elevator on her way down to the streets, Kagome wanted to run home and get her mother s earrings for tonight, as Kagome walked over to the bus stop Kagome saw an ATM 'I wonder' Kagome stood behind a short bald man and waited her turn, Kagome stuck the card in and pushed the pin number in, Kagome waited for the account to be up, as the numbers popped up Kagome about passed out, Kagome read the numbers three times before canceling everything, Kagome pulled out the card this time looking at the name on the card "KAGOME HIGUARSHI" Kagome yelled as three people stopped at stared at her... Kagome covered her mouth and stumbled to the Bus stop, sitting on the bench catching her breath '3,837,982.56... He is rich and... He put the card in my name... No wonder no one asked about the name' The numbers burned in to Kagomes eyes she saw them everywhere 'Over 3 million' Kagome gasped 'Yuka was right he is rich' Kagome reached the bus stop down the street from her shrine and ran up hoping her mom was home, Kagome slid the door open and took her shoes off "Mom you home?" Kagome yelled

"Yes" Aimi called back

"Hey can I barrow your earrings the diamond ones dad got you?" Kagome asked walking into the kitchen where her mother was washing the dishes

"What for?"

"Sesshomaru is taking me to some fancy place for dinner tonight, I bought the beautiful red dress and I figured you earrings would go great with it"

"What's the occasion?"

"I don't know" Kagome tapped her chin "He didn't say, he just told me to be ready at 7" Kagome watched as her mother bounced up and down "Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing, of course you can take them" Aimi smiled "And I want you here tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

"That's fine" Kagome figured her mother was just going to let her use them for the night and to return them tomorrow which Kagome had no problem with

"They are in the jewelry box on my shelf" Aimi pointed and Kagome walked to her mothers room, Kagome found the wooden jewelry box, Kagome looked through the box till she found the ones she was looking for 'Gottcha' Kagome picked up the pair of earrings; three square diamond hanging down in a line, Kagome cleaned them then put them in her ear so she wouldn't lose them and right now her hair would cover the earrings from anyone seeing them 'Better get some personal stuff while I'm here' Kagome thought as she dashed to the bathroom, Kagome stuffed her curling Iron, her spare tooth brush, some hair pins for tonight, and some new soap and shampoo in to her purse then Kagome walked back to her mother in the kitchen

"I have to go now, I hate to just run in and out like this but I want to eat then get ready for tonight" Kagome looked at the clock it was a little after four

"No problem; see you later" Aimi waved as Kagome left the house and down to the bus stop.

'Why did he put the card in my name?' Kagome thought as she waited for the bus 'Maybe he knew the clerks would ask questions about the name, Sesshomaru wouldn't be mistaken for a girl s name, but if my name was on it they wouldn t ask' Kagome watched as the bus pulled up 'now I feel like everyone knows I'm caring a card worth so much' Kagome looked around but no one was looking at her, Kagome tapped her foot waiting to get back to Sesshomaru's place to put the card in save place... Kagome smiled as the office building was insight 'Finally' Kagome pulled the string to let the bus driver she needed to get off, as the bus stopped Kagome all but ran to the garage, as Kagome made a mad dash to the elevator in the back as voice caught her attention

"Where is the fire?" Hojo laughed

"H-Hey Hojo" Kagome was catching her breath

"Did you quit or something?" Hojo took in her appearance

"Oh no, I wasn't supposed to be at work today, I was in a car wreck a couple of days ago and-"

"Wait what?" Hojos jaw dropped

"Yeah, a little bit after I left you house.. I thought you knew"

"Now, I knew you packed up and left... I thought you went back home" Hojo gasped

"Well I was on my way" Kagome didn't tell him that home was now with Sesshomaru "And a car ran a red light and hit me, then the car behind me hit knocking me into oncoming traffic"

"You mean that horrible cash at was on the news?" Hojo went pale "But they said you were stable but badly hurt... Shouldn't you still be healing instead of running around?"

"Hojo.. I healed myself" Kagome laughed "I didn't feel like wearing that big cast so I took it off"

"Wow what did you break?"

"My left arm against the steering wheel"

"That must have hurt"

"I was in shock so I didn't feel anything" Kagome blushed "At least thats what the doctors told me"

"Well I'm glad you are okay" Hojo looked down "Kinda miss having you around to talk to"

"I'm sorry Hojo, uh did you get my letter"

"Yeah, and I understand" Hojo rubbed his head "It does suck, if I would have known earlier... Well lets just say it would have made things a lot easier" hojo sighed

"I know what you mean, But I have to go Hojo, I'll see you tomorrow" Kagome waved and continued running towards the elevator

"Kagome watch out!" Hojo yelled as Kagome ran straight towards the back wall, but Kagome just turned and smiled, Hojo watched as Kagome disappeared "This place is full of barriers" Hojo sighed and finished Walking to his car

'Guess I should start getting ready' Kagome thought as she rode the elevator up

*DING DING*

Kagome stepped out to see Inuyasha playing Xbox "Hey Inuyasha" Kagome called out as she walked towards Sesshomaru's room

"Oh hey Sesshomaru wanted to see you down stairs in his office" Inuyasha called out "NO TO YOUR LEFT" Inuyasha growled into his head set

"Oh okay?" Kagome walked to the front elevators and pushed 19 'wonder what he wants... oh no maybe I spent to much money... but wait he has a bunch of money... but then again maybe it was a test and I failed OH NO' Kagome screamed in her head as the doors opened up to the usual dark lit room

"Hey momma" Shippo called out

"Hey Sesshomaru in?" Kagome pointed towards the door

"Yup he is waiting for you" Shippo was smiling, Kagome took that as a good sign, Shippo would tell her if she was in trouble

"Kay" Kagome knocked as she opened the door "Inuyasha told me you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Come in" Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk looking at the computer reading E-mails

"So whats up?" Kagome sat in the leather chair in front of his desk

"How much money did you spend today?" Sesshomaru asked never looking away from his computer

'OH NO!' Kagome thought as she answered "Well Lets see... little under a thousand I'm just guessing here"

"Hmm" Sesshomaru started typing on his computer, as Kagome started to panic "Why are you nervous?"

"huh?" Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru still typing

"I may be in my human form and my senses may be dulled but you nervousness is very powerful, so why are you nervous?"

"Well Im pretty sure I spent to much of your money" Kagome looked at the dark carpet

"What did my letter say this morning?" Sesshomaru started clicking his mouse and typing

"Not to go to Inuyasha if I have a problem and to use your card to by my clothes"

"And?"

"And... You wanted to see a good amount of money spent" Kagome blushed

"Do you think you spent enough?" Sesshomaru sounded serious

"Umm I can return some of the stuff I really don't need, so the money will go back on your card"

"You miss understand... I was expecting, well wanting you to spent way more than what you did"

"Sesshomaru I only bought what I needed, its your money"

"Did you not look at the name on the card?" Sesshoamru chuckled

"Yes but the money is yours" Kagome looked back at the carpet

"And now it is yours" Sesshomaru chuckled "It seems you know how much is on the card so I wont have to tell you"

"How do you know I checked it?"

"I get a statement if anyone so much as sneezing while holding that card"

"Ah don't trust me" Kagome crossed her arms

"Kagome That account was set up years ago" Sesshomaru huffed "All my accounts are like that" Sesshomaru chuckled "I even have control over Inuyashas accounts"

"Okay well I need to start getting ready for tonight, wait till you see the dress I bought" Kagome walked over and gave Sesshoamru a kiss

"See you soon" Sesshomaru laughed turning back to his desk as Kagome walked out

"Bye Momma" Shippo waved

"Bye" Kagome waved as she stepped on to the elevator, As Kagome stepped out she watched as Inuyasha yelled into the headset "SIT"

"What was that for?" Inuyasha growled

"It's just a game" Kagome huffed

"But my team sucks and-" Inuyasha was cut off

"Inuyasha you are what... 700 years old START ACTING LIKE IT!" Kagome huffed then took off to Sesshoamru's room to get ready. Kagome Locked the door just in case Sesshomaru tried to peek before Kagome was completely ready for him to see, Kagome laid out her dress and shoes on the bed then walked over to the bathroom 'first things first" Kagome thought as she plugged in her curling Iron 'Lets see My hair is to long for this type of dress, it shows off my back but my hair will cover it back up' Kagome though 'got it' Kagome rushed to her purse pulling out a handful of bobby pins and a sliver one with a bright sliver rose on the end. Kagome went back to the bathroom and started curling her hair in long soft curls, after that Kagome shoved all but the silver pin in her mouth and went to work on her hair.

Kagome took her hair and pulled as tight as she could into a beautiful French twist, Kagome quickly shoved all the bobby pins in her hair to hold it, Kagome took a deep breath and let go... 'YES' Kagome cheered as she looked in the mirror 'Must be pure luck' Kagome looked in the mirror at her hair, it was perfect, not a piece of hair out of place except for the ones Kagome pulled out to help frame her face, it was smooth and flawless, Kagome took the silver rose and placed it on the inner side of the twist and pushed the pin in letting the silver rose stick out perfectly.

After that Kagome dug through her purse and pulled out her makeup, Kagome usually didn't wear much but she decided to add a little something, Kagome put on her makeup as usual but added black eyeliner, soft pink blush and red lipstick that matched her dress, Kagome put of her deodorant and walked back out into Sesshomaru bedroom, Kagome stripped everything putting on a black thong, no bra because the dress wouldn't allow it, which was fine Kagome had perky C-cups so a bra wasn't really needed and bonus the dress was tight on her body and would hold them down.

Kagome slid the dress on and zipped it up the side adjusting it on places it needed aka Kagome pushed her breast up so show them off better, After that Kagome slid on her new black high heels 'now to test this on Inuyasha' Kagome thought unlocking the door "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha was still playing Xbox

"How do I look?" Kagome asked stopping next to the couch

"What are... you..." Inuyasha looked up and turned red with his jaw dropping to the floor

"YES!" Kagome jumped up and down "Thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled

"W-What did I do?" Inuyasha went back to his game still red from looking at Kagome

"Your reaction said it all" Kagome giggled walking back into Sesshomaru's room to wait for him, Kagome sat on the edge of the bed, thinking of the perfect entrance for Sesshomaru to see her. Kagome listened as the elevator bell dinged at 6:38pm 'Here we go' Kagome thought standing up fixing her dress again as well as pushing her breast up.

"Is Kagome ready?" Sesshomaru asked

"How should I know?" Inuyasha spat

"No reason to get mad" Sesshomaru huffed walking back to his room

"I'm ready" Kagome opened the door and pretended to fix her earring, Kagome watched as Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks and stared Kagome down "Something wrong?" Kagome asked striking a small sexy pose but nothing that would make it seem like she was doing it on purpose "Are you okay?" Kagome asked after Sesshomaru didn't move "Hello Earth to Sesshomaru!" Kagome crossed her arms causing her breast to push up even more, Kagome watched as Sesshoamrus eyes started to bleed red even through his charm "Really are you okay?" Kagome asked walking over to him

"I'm fine" Sesshomaru shook his head returning to normal "Let me go change and we can go" Sesshomaru walked past Kagome slamming the door behind him

"Did I do something wrong?" Kagome asked sitting next to Inuyasha

"Na you didn't do anything" Inuyasha chuckled "Not on propose anyway"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked

"Kagome you look downright sexy" Inuyasha blushed "Sesshomaru is having a hard enough time not mating you as it is, once his beast saw you in that, Sesshomaru had to fight to stay in control"

"Oh well I don't want him to be fighting his beast all night, maybe I should change or call it off" Kagome bit her thumb nail

"Na, he will be fine after the cold shower he is taking right now" Inuyasha laughed

"Maybe this wasn't the right outfit to wear on our true first date" Kagome blushed

"Kagome don't worry about it" Inuyasha laughed "You bought it so wear it"

"Oh that reminds me" Kagome ran to her purse and pulled out the black card placing it on top of the fridge

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha looked around "Its your card now"

"Do you know how much money is on that, its to much for me to be carrying around like nothing"

"How much?" Inuaysha chuckled

"Like 3 million" Kagome gasped

"That's all?" Inuyasha laughed "Wonder why he gave you the smaller account"

"What?" Kagomes eyes widened

"Kagome after 500 years of working not really spending his money, Sesshomaru had a lot saved up"

"I guess your right; I still feel bad about it" Kagome hung her head

"Don't be Sesshomaru has bank accounts all over the world" Inuyasha laughed "Sesshomaru has more than enough for you to go to Vegas blow all your money at least a hundred times over"

"Wow" Kagome took it all in 'at least when we have kids their college is paid for' Kagome laughed

"Okay lets go" Sesshomaru stepped out wearing a black over coat with a white dress shirt and red tie that matched Kagomes dress, Kagome took one look at Sesshomaru and felt like she was in a rag.

"Kay" Kagome stood up and bushed off the back of her dress and walked with Sesshomaru to the elevator once they were in Kagome sighed "I'm sorry for making you lose control, I didn't mean for it to happen I just wanted to look good for you"

"I didn't lose control, came close though" Sesshomaru chuckled "I was just taking back by your beauty" Sesshomaru took Kagomes hand giving her a wink "You look amazing" Sesshomaru kissed Kagomes hand

"Thank you" Kagome blushed stepping off in to the garage; Sesshomaru pulled her to a black sporty looking car "New car?" Kagome asked stepping in to the front seat

"Yes, Im just trying it out" Sesshomaru shut the door and stepped in to the driver s side

"What is it?" Kagome asked looking around

"Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Roadster" Sesshomaru answered with a smiled turning the car on Kagome could barely hear the engine

"Uhh Mercedes got it" Kagome laughed "I don't speak car and driver"

Sesshomaru chuckled as he pulled out on to the main street "I can see that"

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked looking out the window

"You'll see" Sesshomaru took Kagomes hand holding it while he drove

As Sesshomaru pulled up to the parking lot valet was waiting to take Sesshomaru's car and park it for him, Sesshomaru stepped out of the car as a boy in a red jacket opened Kagomes door "Thank you" Kagome smiled as the boy blushed, Kagome walked around the car taking her place next to Sesshomaru seeing him hand the boy a fifty to park his car

"Keep the change" Sesshomaru smiled "but be sure and split it with the other boy" Sesshomaru warned, the boy agree and pulled away in Sesshomaru's car

"That was nice of you" Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru pulled Kagome towards the front doors, Kagome gasped as she walked in to the beautiful restaurant "This is Narisawa" Kagome gasped

"Yes it is" Sesshomaru chuckled walking up to the front desk

"But it takes forever to get in here" Kagome knew this particular restaurant had been featured on 'The World's 50 best Restaurants' if Kagome remember right this one ranked number 27 and number one in all of Japan

"Not really" Sesshomaru smirked walking up to the man behind a small desk "Reservations for Taisho"

"Yes, Right this way" A short man with a receding hair line lead the way to a table in the center of the restaurant "Here?" The man asked

"This should be fine, Thank you" Sesshomaru pulled out Kagomes chair and pushed it in

"Thank you" Kagome blushed seeing everyone stare at them 'why did we have to be front and center' Kagome thought as she unfolded her napkin pacing it in her lap "This is wonderful, thank you" Kagome smiled

"You are very welcome" Sesshomaru grabbed Kagomes hand and held it only to let go for a second as they ordered then grabbed it again, rubbing circles on her hand with his thumb

"Are you okay? You seem nervous?" Kagome could feel the waves coming from him

"Do I? How odd?" Sesshomaru cleared his throat, feeling the ring hot against his chest

"You are hiding something from me" Kagome raised her eye brow

"No?" Sesshomaru chuckled

"Yes you are, I can tell" Kagome pulled her hand away

"Kagome I'm not hiding anything" Sesshomaru put on his black face and cold voice

"I'm going to find out what it is" Kagome growled crossing her arms, after a very long awkward silence the food came out and they began eating, as soon as Kagome took her first bite her worries about Sesshomaru faded away "This is one of the best things I have ever tasted" Kagome cleared her mouth before speaking

"I'm glad you like it" Sesshomaru smiled as he took his first bite

After their first course was done and the second came out Kagome began talking to Sesshomaru again, it would seem they covered every subject they could think of, as they finished their last course before the desert came out Sesshomaru pulled his napkin up and pushed his chair out "I will be right back" Sesshomaru pushed his chair back and diapered around the corner, Kagome looked around to see the place full of people who all seemed to be looking at her, Kagome could feel the burn of people staring and could hear the whispers about her. Kagome quickly placed a barrier around her ears to block the whispers until Sesshomaru returned; Kagome closed her eyes to focus on something other and the burn on her back.

Kagome opened her eyes and took down the barriers as Sesshomaru's hand fell upon her shoulders, Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru smiling and looking nervous

"Something wrong?" Kagome could feel the intensive burn

"No" Sesshomaru laughed pulling Kagomes chair around to face him, Kagome watched as Sesshomaru lowered down on one knee only to be eye level with her

"S-Sesshomaru?" Kagome turned tomato red

"Kagome Higurashi, would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" Kagome looked down to see a black box in Sesshomaru's hand, as it opened Kagome gasped and covered her mouth as tears rose in her eyes "Marry me?"

"Yes" Kagome breathed as tears over flowed her eyes running down her cheeks, Kagome leaned over and hugged Sesshomaru around the neck as he kissed the side of her head, Kagome leaned up only to be captured by Sesshomaru's lips, Kagome placed her right hand against Sesshomaru's cheek as the sound the people cheering and clapping filled the room... Kagomes laughed broke the kiss, Sesshomaru pulled her ring out and placed it on Kagomes left ring finger

"That was the reason I was nervous" Sesshomaru whispered before kissing Kagome's now ringed hand

"You had no reason to be nervous" Kagome was still crying as Sesshomaru took his seat again

"I love you Kagome" Sesshomaru smiled

"I love you too Sesshomaru" Kagome took the napkin trying to dry her face without removing her makeup.

_**A/N:: Alright a few things, hopefully you understood that the cards pin number was her birthday, since I don't know her real birthday month and I didn't want to guess it, even though I was aiming for April 17th (Just seemed right) but I didn't post it up.. Secondly the Restaurant 'Narisawa' is a REAL fancy high class Restaurant in Tokyo Japan and it WAS on the worlds top 50 best restaurants. Yes this girls does her research -most of the time- ^.^ I looked at pictures of the restaurant inside and out, it looked like a place Sesshomaru would actually take Kagome... Any other questions just ask me, trust me I'm not a total bitch ^.^ LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I DO OWN INUYASHA**_

_**A/N:: Hey everyone sorry of the last update, But here it is the Wedding Chapter ^.^**_

* * *

Kagome was laying on her stomach with her bare feet kicking in the air on Sesshomaru's overly large bed which was now her own looking at bridal Magazines, it was only two days after Sesshomaru purposed to Kagome in the restaurant, She didn't want Sesshomaru to know she was looking this early in the engagement, Kagome wasn't sure how long their engagement was going to be, Sesshomaru had been waiting for this day for five hundred years but being the gentleman he was Kagome figured he might want to wait. So just to be sure Kagome decided to start looking for ideas early. "My eyes hurt" Kagome rolled over on her back and rubbed her eyes, as she laid there she thought back to the day before when she went to return her mother's earrings.

* * *

"Momma I'm back" Kagome yelled as she took off her shoes, Kagome could hear her mother's loud and oddly fast footsteps though the house "Momma?" Kagome stepped in to see her mother with a huge smiled on her face

"Well hurry up, let me see!" Her mother huffed from the running

'How did she know?' Kagome thought as she lifted her left hand up "Last night" Kagome smiled

"Oh sweetheart I already knew that" Aimi laughed then took her daughters hand leading her to the living room, Aimi sat Kagome down on the couch and looked at the ring "How how beautiful, he didn't go the normal rout I like that"

"What do you mean?" Kagome looked at the ring as well

"Most engagement ring are just one big diamond or one big diamond with smaller diamonds around it" Aimi laughed

"Well it has diamonds" Kagome pointed to the small diamonds around the Jade stone

"Yes but the Jade stone is what I was talking about, guess he know you better than I thought"

"its weird, a few years ago Yuka took me to a jewelry store and I picked out something similar to this... Actually if you take the diamonds out then its exactly what I was looking at" Kagome laughed

"Why were you looking?"

"Yuka thought her boyfriend was going to purpose so she dragged me along to pick out her ring, while I was there the sale lady let me try on one that I liked" Kagome pulled her hand back "I picked out a jade stone straight from the glass box and it was a perfect fit"

"I know Sesshomaru used to watch you from time to time, maybe he saw you pick it out... AW this means he was planning on asking you before you even knew him... Well in this time period"

"You think?... Wait how did you know Sesshomaru used to watch me?"

"I heard you two talking, and I must say if I wasn't such an understanding mother I would be a little creped out about you marring your stalker" Aimi and Kagome busted into laugher

"Oh mom" Kagome hugged her mother

"I'm so glad you are happy again, it's been so long since you had a true smile on your face" Aimi took her daughters face in her hands "Let's start looking for a gown"

"Momma, I've only been engaged for half a day" Kagome blushed

"It's never to early to start looking, and I doubt you two will break it off" Aimi called out as she grabbed her purse and put her shoes on

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt" Kagome laughed and followed her mother out the door

* * *

"Kagome you home?"

Kagome snapped up and gathered up all the magazines "Hide" Kagome waved her hand and the magazines disappeared Kagome tossed them under the bed so Sesshomaru wouldn't find them "In here" Kagome jumped up and opened the door to see Inuyasha standing in the kitchen

"Hey" Inuyasha walked to the fridge and picked up an apple

"If you are hungry I could make you something?" Kagome offered walking over to the counter

"Na, but hey do you want to go out and eat? I'll pay" Inuyasha offered

"Sure I could use a bite to eat" Kagome picked up her purse and followed Inuyasha to the elevator "Where do you want to eat?" Kagome figured it should be Inuyasha choice since he was paying

"I was thinking Daiwa, I'm in the mood for some sushi" Inuyasha smiled

"Alright sounds great" Kagome and Inuyasha walked the 4 blocks to the restaurant, there was no reason to drive though the traffic when walking would be faster and healthier, Kagome and Inuyasha talked like old friends towards the restaurant

"You being engaged to my brother is weird" Inuyasha laughed as they walked into the restaurant

"How so?" Kagome blinked as they were show to their table

"Because we used to be... Well you know" Inuyasha blushed "And now your with my brother"

"Inuyasha you and I both know we weren't meant to be" Kagome looked at her heartbroken friend

"Yeah I know, but I always hoped" Inuyasha huffed looking at the menu as Kagome leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek "What was that for?" Inuyasha blushed

"Inuyasha you will always be my best friend" Kagome hugged his arm as the waiter walked up to take their orders... After Inuyasha cleaned out the restaurant of their entire food stock they walked out and headed back to Sesshomaru's place, one the way Kagome passed a bridal shop and looked in "Inuyasha go on without me" Kagome waved

"You sure?" Inuyasha looked back with his hands in his pocket

"Yes, I'll be right behind you"

"Kay don't take to long, Sesshomaru will get worried if you are not back by the time he is off work" Inuyasha turned and finished walking the office building.

Kagome looked back thought the bridal shop window and read the sign again "This year's wedding fads Themed weddings" Kagome walked in to the store and to the first sales lady she could find "Excuse me" Kagome could tell it was a demon, it felt like a cat demon but charms could be confusing

"Can I help you" The lady turned around Kagome looked over the short women, her black hair was cut weird once side was longer than the other, She had sleek black glasses and green eyes

"Yes, I was wondering what your sign meant" Kagome pointed to the sign in the window

"Oh every year its different last year the fad was pink, every wedding was centered on the color pink. This year its themed weddings, come over here I'll show you"

"Okay" Kagome followed the lady to the back near the check out area

"See" The lady pulled out a large white book and opened up to this year "A few days ago we had a women in here doing a vantage themed wedding" Kagome looked at the pictures from the wedding "Before her we had a lady do a zombie wedding, See" Kagome was a little disgusted by the photos "To each their own I guess" the lady laughed as Kagome flipped thought the rest of the pictures "How long have you been engaged?"

"Almost three days" Kagome blurted out still looking at the pictures

"You seems to be rushing the process, is there an um due date?" the lady point to Kagome's stomach

"huh?" Kagome looked down then it clicked "Oh no I'm not pregnant" Kagome blushed then Kagome thought of a good lie "You see my fiancé and I have been together for over 8 years, we have been talking about marriage for the past five. But the thing is we both wanted to finish school and get jobs before we took another step" Kagome figured it wasn't to much of a lie, the truth was Kagome and Sesshomaru had known of each other for 8 years, the three she spent in the feudal era, then the five she spent in this time, and Sesshomaru did wait for Kagome to finished school before he made himself known, So Kagome didn't feel to bad for what she just said.

"Well how wonderful" The lady smiled "So what all have you done?"

"Excuse me?" Kagome turned red

"Oh honey I meant for the wedding, not in your personal life" the lady blushed as well

"Oh" Kagome took a breath of relive "I went looking for a dress with my mother, she sort of dragged me there but I didn't find anything I liked"

"Well I think you should pick out a theme before you pick the dress... But that's my option and you needed to pick a date before you pick anything out"

"Why?" Kagome was clueless

"Because let's say you have it in the winter, you will want a winter theme and a long sleeved dress so you don't freeze, but if you have it in the middle of spring when the flowers are blooming, you more than likely want it outside and a strapless dress, unless you are going to do a more traditional theme, then that's a whole different ball park"

Kagomes head was swimming, the sales lady would have gotten a better response from the wall then Kagome "I see" was all Kagome could say

"I know that's a lot to take in but weddings are hard work"

"I can see that now, but listen I have you go, but I will be back" Kagome closed the book

"I'm here Wednesday though Sunday" The lady waved as Kagome left the store, Kagome walked back to the office building and entered her house

"Took you long enough" Inuyasha huffed playing Xbox again

"Sorry" Kagome smiled tossing her purse on the table walking back into Sesshomaru's bedroom, Kagome flopped face first, Kagome loved Sesshomaru's bed, it was so soft yet firm where you needed it. Kagome tucked her arms under her chest hearing the door opened "Hello" Kagome muffled out

"Is there a reason you are smothering yourself?" Sesshomaru chuckled climbing into bed next to her

"I would have gotten away with it but I was interrupted" Kagome laughed and turned to face Sesshomaru

"Oh dear should I leave so you can finish?"

"Na I'm not in the mood anymore" Kagome huffed

"Next time" Sesshomaru kissed Kagome on her head

"Guess so" Kagome giggled climbing on top of Sesshomaru cuddling against his back "How was your day?" Kagome kissed his neck

"Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

"huh, I haven't thought about it why?" Kagome leaned over to see Sesshoamru's face

"I was just browsing looking for different spots to go but I couldn't decided" Kagome hid her smile 'Hehe he is also looking at wedding stuff as well' Kagome laughed inwardly

"Hmm" Kagome rolled back off Sesshomaru's back "Well fist I think we should pick a day for the wedding, then we can plan where we want to go for our honeymoon" Kagome smiled

"When would you like to have it?"

"Why am I making all the decisions?" Kagome laughed

"Most women would die for the chance to plan a wedding" Sesshomaru laughed

"Well I'm not most women"

"Thank god for that" Sesshomaru crawled on top of Kagome and began kissing up her neck "You smell wonderful" Sesshomaru growled smelling Kagomes arousal

"I like where this is going" Kagome giggled placing a sound proof barrier around the room, as Sesshomaru loosed his tie and took off his shirt.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagomes dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Kagome could see a long yellow cream walkway with blooming Cherry trees all around looking like a tunnel, their blossoms falling like snow on the ground, white chairs with people sitting in them facing the front, rose and cherry blossom petals covered the yellow cream walk away, as Kagome walked towards the end she could see a man facing her thought she could not see his face yet.

Kagome walked down the aisle towards the man that the end, Kagome could see Inuyasha standing next to him facing her, his ear were always hard to miss; Kagome looked to the man next to him 'Miroku?' Kagome thought as he smiled Kagome looked to the last man 'Koga?' Kagome could see his long black hair in his usual pony hair with his black tail wiping back and forth. Kagome looked to the women on the other side to see Sango standing with a smiled next to her were Kagome's three friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi but something was different about them, Sango had dog ears like Inuyasha and her friends had markings on their face. Yuka had blue strips coming down at an angle on her head, Eri had red strips down her neck and Ayumi had one green strip on her right cheek.

Kagome neared the end and felt a hand let her arm go, Kagome looked over to see Shippo smiling his long orange hair in a green hair tie as he walked over to Inuyasha standing between him and Miroku. Kagome didn't miss his fox tail wagging as he walked. Kagome then looked at the man standing at the end with his back still to her. Kagome reached up and touched the man's shoulder.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome breathed as he turned around in his normal Silver hair, crescent moon and magenta strips with a small smile on his lips.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked taking Kagomes hand.

"More than ever" Kagome whispered looking at the tall priest before them, Kagome looked back to see Sesshomaru in his human form as well as Inuyasha, Shippo and Koga. Kagome turned to her left and saw all her friends back to normal standing with smiles on their faces. Kagome looked back up at Sesshomaru who was fading in and out, one moment he would be human the next he would be demon "What's going on?" Kagome asked looking up at Sesshomaru

"Make your choice" He growled

"What?" Kagome stepped back

"Make... your... choice" Sesshomaru growled along with Inuyasha, Shippo and Koga

* * *

~~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~

* * *

Kagome snapped up with a sharp inhale, clutching to her chest feeling her heart beat racing "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru grabbed her arm, Kagome jerked away "Kagome?" Sesshomaru sat up

"I'm sorry, weird dream" Kagome gasped for air

"Nightmare?" Sesshomaru was rubbing Kagome back

"No, it actually wasn't scary at all" Kagome finally caught her breath

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome back down

"Yes I'm fine" Kagome curled up to Sesshomaru's chest as he wrapped his arms around her "I'm sorry"

"Do not apologize for a dream" Sesshomaru kissed Kagomes head and fell back to sleep. Kagome stayed awake thinking of the dream.

'It was so beautiful' Kagome thought 'Was I dreaming of my wedding?... Sure seemed like it' Kagome started to play with Sesshomaru hair, he was back in his demon form 'What am I to choose? I don't understand the choices' Kagome thought back to the dream where Sesshomaru faded back and forth between human and demon 'am I to choose which Sesshomaru I want to marry? Human or demon?' Kagome fell asleep shortly after that

Kagome woke up as Sesshomaru was in the shower, Kagome sat up and stretched 'Sunday' Kagome thought 'it has only been a week since my life took a turn for the better' Kagome could hear the water turn off 'guess I have to go back to work tomorrow, I have took a week off' Kagome giggled

"Whats so funny?" Sesshomaru asked walking in with only a towel on around his waist

"Thinking that I got a boyfriend and a fiancée in one week, I'm on a roll" Kagome laughed

"Kagome" Sesshomaru shook his head and went to his closet to get dressed; Kagome looked over to see the Tenseiga and Bakusaiga sitting on his top shelf

"Hey Sesshomaru?" Kagome lay on her stomach

"Yes?" Sesshomaru slipped a grey shirt on

"Do you still have your Horia and Hakama?"

"Could you be more specific?" Sesshomaru chuckled

"Alright" Kagome huffed sitting up "The outfit you always wore around me, the white one with red markings"

"Yes I still have it, why?"

"Just wondering" Kagome was honest "I see you still have your swords so I was wondering if you kept everything"

"Not everything but yes a few things" Sesshomaru laughed pulling on his blue jeans

"Okay then" Kagome took off to the bathroom to get a shower, once she was done and dressed in a simple Purple long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans, Kagome walked into the kitchen where her boys were eating "I'll be back later" Kagome called out slipping her shoes on

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru looked up from his paper

"To my mothers, then maybe some shopping" Kagome laughed "Oh yeah" Kagome skipped over to Sesshomaru "I picked a season"

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked up

"I had a dream, I could see Cherry blossom trees in full bloom" Kagome pulled her shoes on "I want our wedding in the spring, when the trees are blooming" Kagome kissed his cheek "You pick the day" Kagome giggled and ran to the elevator, The took the bus to her mother's house "Momma?" Kagome called out

"Yes honey?"

"Get ready to go! I want to go dress shopping" Kagome called out as her mother screamed, Kagome walked over to the phone "Hello Yuka? Get ready I'm picking you up in 10 minutes" Kagome then called Eri and Ayumi telling them the same thing

"READY" Her mom yelled and Kagome grabbed her keys

"Let's go, we are picking up the girls then heading to the dress shop" Kagome laughed as he mother ran to her car, Kagome drover to Yuka house first since it was closest, Kagome hid her ring so her friends wouldn't see it just yet, After Yuka it was Ayumi then Eri.

"What was so urgent" Ayumi asked

"You'll see" Kagome smiled and her mother laughed with excitement "One more stop and I can tell you" Kagome pulled in to Sango and Mirokus drive way "I'll be right back" Kagome stepped out of the car and knocked on the door, Miroku answered it

"Hell Kagome, what a nice surprise" Miroku blushed

"Is Sango home?" Kagome had a huge smile on her face

"Yeah?" Miroku turned "SANGO.. KAGOME IS HERE" after a few moments Sango walked down

"Something wrong Kagome?" Sango asked seeing a car full of people

"Nothing's wrong, I'm going dress shopping and I want you there" Kagome showed Sango the ring but before Sango could jump for joy Kagome covered her mouth "My other friend don't Know yet, I'm going to surprise them" Kagome laughed

"Well I'd love to go" Sango put her shoes on "Seems your car is full I'll take my own"

"Miroku would you like to come?" Kagome figured it was the nice thing to do

"Na, I'll see it on your wedding day" Miroku closed the door after kissing Sango goodbye

"I'l follow you" Sango called out stepping in to her blue sedan, Kagome backed out first and drove back into Tokyo with Sango right behind her, Kagome went to the biggest Wedding shop in town, as Kagome parked the car and stepped in the building Yuka was the first to ask

"What are we doing here?"

"Well" Kagome turned around and lifted her hand up, showing off her ring

"OH MY GOD!" The three girls yelled "CONGRADULATIONS" The girls cheered

"My my what a spirited bunch we have today" a red headed sales lady walked up

"I'm sorry" Kagome laughed "I wanted to surprise them"

"From the sound of it, I can tell your plan worked" The lady laughed "My name is Kaori, and I'm guessing you're the blushing bride to be"

"That's me" Kagome smiled

"Let's find you a wedding dress, Fill out this paper work and I'll be back in a few minutes" Kaori walked into the back... Kagome and her friends sat down on the beige chairs talking among them self's as Kagome filled out the papers 'hmm drivers license number' Kagome dug in her purse and pulled out her wallet 'Sesshomaru' Kagome shook her head seeing the black card tucked away behind one of the holders, Kagome filled out the rest of the paper and put her wallet beck in her purse as Kaori walked back up "Are you done?"

"Here you go" Kagome handed the clip board holing the paperwork

"You didn't put down a price range" Kaori pointed out

"I know, I'm not looking at the price, just the dress" Kagome giggled

"Alright then follow me" Kaori lead the group to the center dressing room "So I'm just guessing but your mother and your bridesmaids?"

"Yup" Kagome laughed looking back at the group hearing the dresses begin brought into the dressing room

"Have you picked a maid of honor?" Kaori asked once they were in the dressing room trying on the first dress

"Yes, Sango the one sitting on my mother's left side" Kagome noticed her other friends didn't take kindly to the new girl in the group

"I see" Kaori zipped up the dress "Shall we show them?"

"Kay" Kagome picked up the dress bottom and walked out

"Oh my" Aimi clapped, Kagome was wearing a simple A-line dress with pearls around the bottom

"To plain" The three girls said together, Sango just shook her head

"Okay" Kagome changed and walked back out in a sweetheart princess style dress with red swirls at the bottom

"No" Aimi huffed before the other girls could say anything; Kagome tried on ten other dresses all of them getting the boot from her friends and mother, but finally a break in the pattern.

"I like this one" Kagome stepped out in a white silk dress it had small straps over the shoulder and a pink sash wrapped around her waist showing off her curves; it was floor length but fit Kagome's body perfectly

"And if you don't like the sash, you can change it… See" Kaori untied the pink sash and replaced it with a blue and orange one"

"LOVE IT" Everyone cheered "Looks beautiful, it was meant for you, I think this is it" The group cheered and Aimi cried, Kagome knew right then this was for her

"Now you need something old, something new, something barrowed and something blue" Yuka clapped

"Don't forget a penny in your shoe" Ayumi pointed out

'Something old" Kagome thought as she stared in to the mirror, as a memory popped into her head "You said I could change the sash right?" Kagome snapped around

"Y-Yes" The sales lady looked nervous

"Perfect!" Kagome cheered "hold this dress I will be right back" Kagome dashed into the dressing room

"Kagome?" Aimi looked around for her daughter

"I will be right back" Kagome stepped out as she finished pulling on her shirt "Sango with me" Kagome pulled her shoes one "you guys stay here, this won't take long" Kagome pulled Sango out the doors

"Kagome where are we going?" Sango asked as Kagome pulled Sango across the street

"To my house for a moment, I need to grab something" Kagome was now running with Sango thought Tokyo's busy streets, Kagome pulled Sango up to Sesshomaru's place "Wait here" Kagome set Sango on the couch next to the sleeping Inuyasha, Kagome walked into the bedroom and opened Sesshomaru's closet 'Where are you' Kagome pulled Sesshomaru closes this way and that way looking for what she wanted 'damn it' Kagome huffed looking up seeing a large red box 'gottcha' Kagome went back out into the kitchen and grabbed a chair, using the chair as a stool Kagome pulled the box down and opened it 'Bingo!' Kagome touched Sesshomaru's old outfit 'Now I hope Sesshomaru won't mind' Kagome thought as she closed the box walking back in to the living room "Let's go" Kagome whispered pulling Sango back to the elevators and back on to the busy streets.

"What did you get?" Sango asked as they started running again

"You'll see" Kagome called back with a smile

"Alright" Sango laughed as they made it back to the dress store

"That was fast, what did you get?" Kaori asked

"This" Kagome was trying to catch her breath "I want this sash" Kagome said once she calmed down "But, you must be VERY careful with it, it is over 500 years old" Kagome looked over to her friends "Something old, check" Kagome smiled opening the box

"Kagome that's Sesshomaru's-" Sango gasped

"family treasure, I know" Kagome smiled pulling out the old fabric but still in perfect condition, Kagome untied the sash and handed carefully over to Kaori "And when I say 500 years I mean 500 years" Kagome warned and Kaori believed her, Kagome stepped back into the dressing room putting on the dress again, Kaori stepped in and carefully wrapped Sesshomaru's sash around Kagomes slender waist

"There" Kaori smiled "Its not tight but you'll get to see what it looks like" Kaori led Kagome back out to the show room to look in the mirror, once again Aimi busted in to tears

"Are you sure you want to have yellow and purple as your colors?" Eri asked

"I want this to be in my wedding so yes" Kagome bushed the old fabric "Okay I want to take this off, because now it's your guys turn to try on dresses" Kagome pointed towards her friends

"huh?" Yuka raised her eyebrow

"We are your bridesmaids" Ayumi cheered

"All of us?" Eri pointed out

"Yes, you three are my bridesmaids and Sango you are my maid of honor"

"Me?" Sango smiled almost in tears "Kagome I'm honored, and I would hug you but you still have Sesshomarus sash on"

"Yeah I should take it off now" Kagome went back in the dressing room to carefully take off the dress "I'll take it" Kagome handed the Kaori her credit card

"I'll Be right back with your receipt" Kaori smiled as Kagome finished getting dressed, Kagome stepped back out and placed Sesshomaru's sash back in the red box and walked with her friends to the bridesmaid section. After what seemed like hours Kagome and the girls decided on knee length strapless purple dresses the same color purple on Sesshomaru's sash, Sango was the only dress to have a yellow sash around the waist that wrapped into a bow on the back. Kagomes mother decided on a simple dark blue floor length dress, Kagome bought everyone's dress since she knew her friends Yuka and Ayumi could pay for the dress even if they tried and her mother Kagome felt like she need to as a gift for her mother for all the years her mother supported her.

"Keep the dresses safe, the wedding is going to be this spring" Kagome called out as they left the dress shop.

Kagome was sitting on the bed in one of Sesshoamru's shirts with her boy short underwear on writing a check list of what all she needed to do, Sesshomaru was playing xbox with Inuyasha and Shippo. Kagome had the dress hanging in the closet and Sesshomaru's box right where he left it on the top shelf, The dress had a powerful barrier around it keeping everyone from touching it except her. Kagome didn't look up as her door opened, She already knew who it was without looking "Hey baby" Kagome called out

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru took his charm watch off

"Have you picked a day?" Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru's long silver hair acting like a curtain as he took his shoes off

"March 20th" He answered "That is the first day Cherry trees will bloom"

"Great!" Kagome wrote it down in a circle on her paper then grabbed her phone sending out a mass text saying "Wedding day official, March 20th"

"Now what are you doing?" Sesshomaru took off his pants reveling his black boxers

"Writing little notes" Kagome flipped the page and wrote "Something New, blue, old, barrowed and a penny in shoe!"

"What are you talking about" Sesshomaru slid in to bed next to Kagome seeing what she wrote then watched her scratch out old and borrowed "Why mark them out?"

"Because I have them already" Kagome gave Sesshomaru a soft kiss "and I'm just writing idea down for the wedding" Kagome snuggled next to Sesshomaru still writing items down

"Why does the theme have a huge circle around the word?"

"Because I need to think of a theme" Kagome huffed

"Think later" Sesshomaru tried to grab the note book but was shocked by a barrier "Really?" Sesshomaru huffed

"Sorry, you're not supposed to look" Kagome giggled "And I won't tell you again, the barrier around the dress will not come down till I'm walking down the aisle"

"fine" Sesshomaru growled pulling Kagome down on to the bed "But I need you now" Sesshomaru growled lifting Kagome's shirt kissing up her stomach, With a giggle Kagome tossed the notebook and pen to the side of the bed and placed a sound proof barrier

* * *

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

WEDDING DAY

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

* * *

"Sango it's time" Kagome called out as she slid into her dress

"Okay" Sango walked out of the large white tent and over to the boy's white tent, Kagome decided to have the wedding outside, and Koga was nice enough to let them use his back yard, which was perfect because ten years before Ayame planted cheery trees that now stood 10 feet tall and were blooming beautifully, Kagome kept the tradition of the groom not being able to see the bride until she was walking down the aisle.

"I don't understand the theme" Yuka pouted as the makeup artist Kagome hired to make everyone beautiful finished the dark blue angled strips on her forehead

"Its a demon theme, I like it" Eri cheered as the makeup artist started the red strips down Eris neck, Thankfully Eri had her hair up in a French twist Kagome did for her earlier

"Seems weird" Ayumi huffed waiting for her turn

"Well when you have your wedding you can make it whatever you want Kagome laughed as Kaori tied Sesshomaru sash tight around Kagome waist

"Okay" Ayumi straighten up so the makeup artist could give her the green jagged strip on her right cheek

"Hello boys are you dressed?" Sango called out

"Yeah" Inuyasha huffed

"aw don't you look adorable" Sango clapped seeing the short dark haired Inuyasha blush in his tux with a purple tie around his neck

"What are you doing her Sango? Miroku asked

"Miroku, you need to go to Kagome's tent now" Sango pushed him out

"What's going on?" Shippo asked in his human form

"You four come here" Sango smiled

"What for?" Inuyasha barked as Sango held out her hand

"Give me your charms" Sango hide her smile as the boys eyes widened

"You know we can't" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow

"by order of the bride, Take you charms off" Sango tapped her foot as the boys just looked at each other "Trust me" Sango smiled as Sesshomaru took off his watch along with Inuyasha as Shippo and Koga who took off their necklaces

"I have no clue what's going on?" Sesshomaru huffed

"You four are the only ones out of the loop" Sango laughed and left the tent with charms in hand

"Got any idea Sesshomaru?" Koga asked as he cut a hole in his pants so his tail could have some room as Shippo did the same

"Not one" Sesshomaru as well as the other four were told nothing of this day, Kagome did it all, she even placed barriers around the invitations keeping the five from reading it. All they knew it to wear a tux with a purple tie and to show up here.

Back at Kagome's tent Miroku was getting two black strips under his left eye "So it's a demon theme" Miroku stated

"Yes, I want to marry the real Sesshomaru" Kagome giggled as her friends looked at her with curios eyes

"It's done" Sango laid the charms on the table

"good now your turn" Kagome looked toward Miroku "Keep their attention for a moment" Kagome whispered and wait for the girls to turn around before placing a charm on Sango giving her black dog ears "You look cute, try to move them" Kagome watched as Sango moved her left ear "YEAH!" Kagome cheered "Okay Miroku you can go back but do NOT tell them the theme" Kagome warned with flames in her eyes

"Got it" Miroku smiled and left the tent

As he enter the boys tent he was attacked by a thousand different questions about what was going on and what Kagome is thinking, there are humans in the audience.

"Guys I can't tell you, Kagome would kill me" Miroku waved them off as the priest poked his head in

"It's time"

"Okay" Sesshomaru was nervous as he walked out with Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga walking behind him Shippo was pulled back by Aimi Kagome's mom, Sesshomaru guess Kagome wanted Shippo for something, as Sesshomaru walked the yellow cream aisle he noticed everyone looked like a demon, humans had makeup on as well as real demons with real markings sat next to them unparsed by their appearance "I see she found a theme" Sesshomaru chuckled as he took his place at the end. Sesshomaru looked up as the music started, He watched as the first girl Ayumi started the walked, he notice the dark green jagged strip on her face, after her was Eri who had red down her neck, Next was Yuka he noticed the blue on her head, Sesshomaru heart started to race as Sango appeared with ears like Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru looked over to see Aimi Kagome's mother sitting in the front row holding her father's hand 'Who is walking Kagome down the aisle?' Then the music changed to a soft melody not the traditional wedding song.

Sesshomaru watched as everyone stood, and Kagome entered, He couldn't see her face because the veil covered it, as she began her walk his heart jumped in his throat seeing his old sash tightly wrapped around her waist 'That's why you didn't want me to see' Sesshomaru started to smile as Kagome started getting closer, Seeing Shippo walking next to her.

As Kagome made it to the end of the aisle Shippo lifter her veil giving her a kiss on her cheek "Be happy momma" Kagome started to tear up a little bit

"Thanks baby" Shippo fixed the veil so it didn't look weird, Kagome turned to Sango handing her the bouquet before Shippo handed Kagome over to Sesshomaru

"Thank you" Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's hand as they turned to the priest, After the 'I do' From both Kagome and Sesshomaru the priest said the words Sesshomaru had been waiting for 500 years of waiting and finally the words came out

"You my now kiss the bride"

Sesshomaru Grabbed Kagome around the waist with one hand while the other grabbed her around the neck, as Kagome wrapped her hand around his neck giving each other a soft but passionate kiss, the crowd stood cheered and clapped for the newly weds

"I love you" Sesshomaru broke the kiss as Kagome waved her hand over her head, Sesshomaru watched as his purple crescent moon appeared on her head, a surge of pride wash thought him.

"I love you too" Kagome kissed him again.

_**A/N:: So what did you think, I hope you understood what Kagomes dress looked like, but if your like me and are a visual reader, you can type in 'Satin Blossom Kimono Wedding gown' In Google Image. It should be the Second Picture (That's what it is on mine) I wanted something Simple of Kagome. And The dream scene is the actually wedding scene in case you were confused at all.. Alright everyone any questions and I will gladly answer them ^.^ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** _


	12. Chapter 12

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, OR ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER** _

_**A/N:: I got really bored today and decided to write a wedding reception chapter.. sooo here it is, I wrote this in about 4 hours mostly because I was looking song that would be played at their wedding and that took FOREVER! lol but anyway you read about their wedding now here is the after party woo lol**  
_

* * *

Kagome walked with Sesshomaru farther into the woods where the reception was being held, the entire wedding party behind them, Koga with the help of his cubs were able to put it up in a matter of minutes, Ayame offered to decorate it so Kagome gave her free range to decorate how she wanted. As Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into the tent. Kagome gasped then started to jump for joy.

White Lantern balls with purple swirls hung down from the ceiling, the forest grass was covered with wood flooring, the white beams holding the tent up had yellow ribbon swirling around them with real cheery blossoms attached to the ribbon, around the tent large round tables each with 12 hand carved chairs pushed it, small white folded pieces of paper laying across the back with assigned seating. Kagome noticed a large white table with Bride and Groom writing on a banner behind the table on the east wall

"Five bucks says that's our table" Kagome joked

"You are on" Sesshomaru kissed her head then lead her to the table but felt a tiny hand grab his shoulder

"Where are you going?" Ayame smiled in a bring blue dress that complemented her red hair

"To sit down?" Kagome titled her head looking at the crazy wolf demon in front of her

"No you are not" Ayame turned to the crowed who were find their seats and pulled a microphone from behind her back "Hello and Welcome to... Well my back yard" Ayame laughed along with the large group "Anyway, I think before we do anything the bride and groom should have their first dance" Ayame pointed to the band signaling them to start, Kagome noticed it was the same band from the family reunion

"I'm a terrible dancer" Kagome turned tomato read, as her legs locked up in fear '_Please feet don't trip over each other_' Kagome thought

"Don't worry just follow me" Sesshomaru spun Kagome on to the dance floor, the flash's from everyone s camera's in the back ground "Just breath I've got you" Sesshomaru kissed Kagome on the lips as the piano began to play, Kagome could feel her heartbeat in her ears as she looked up at Sesshomaru. With a smirk he pulled Kagome up setting her feet down on his "See" Sesshomaru chuckled

"Yeah as I break your toes with these heels" Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru started the dance as Chi one of Koga and Ayames's cubs started to sing.

_What if I told you It was all meant to be Would you believe me,_  
_Would you agree It's almost that feelin'_  
_That we've met before So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy When I tell you love has come and now..._

**~Sesshomaru without missing a beat pushed Kagome off his feet and into a slow spin, Kagome could help but smile as Sesshomaru pulled her back in tightly~**

_A moment like this Some people wait a lifetime,_  
_For a moment like this Some people search forever,_  
_For that one special kiss Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime,_  
_For a moment like this_

**"You are an excellent dancer" Kagome laughed as they moved with the beat**

**"Had years of time to waste" Sesshomaru chuckled**

**"Makes me wonder who your dancing partner was" Kagome raised her eyebrow as Sesshomaru twirled her again**

**"Jealous?" Sesshomaru smirked**

**"Not in the slightest" Kagome laughed Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and the camera flashes blinded them.**

_Everything changes But beauty remains Something so tender I can't explain Well I maybe dreamin'_  
_But 'till I awake Can we make this dream last forever And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_For a moment like this Some people wait a lifetime,_  
_For a moment like this Some people search forever,_  
_For that one special kiss Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime,_  
_For a moment like this_

_Could this be the greatest love of all I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall So let me tell you this..._  
_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this Some people wait a lifetime,_  
_For a moment like this Some people search forever,_  
_For that one special kiss Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime,_  
_For a moment like this_

_Oh, like this oh, I can't believe it's happening to me._

_Some people wait a lifetime,_  
_For a moment like this._

_Oh, like this._

As the last three words where sung Sesshomaru slowly dipped Kagome letting the band finish before Kissing Kagome softly while still holding her up.

"Let's hear it for the newlyweds" Ayame cheered in to the microphone as the large tent filled with the sound of clapping and yelling! Kagome blushed as Sesshomaru picked her back up and pulled her to the table for a much needed break, As Kagome sat down she kicked off her heels

"Much better" Kagome whispered looking around her table (going to Kagomes left around the table) Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Shippo, Souten, Koga, Ayame, Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, Miroku and Sango (Sango is sitting to Kagomes right)

"I didn't know you could dance" Miroku teased

"I can't" Kagome blushed tomato red again "I was standing on Sesshomaru feet"

"That explains a lot" Inuyasha busted into laugher

"Inuyasha!" Everyone at the table but Kagome yelled

"Hey now, I'm only joking" Inuyasha hung his head

"It's okay Inuyasha I know" Kagome reached over and pulled Inuyasha s silver hair

"Alright we have a request" Kagome looked up to see Hojo standing on the stage, of course she invited him to the wedding but wasn't sure if he would actually come."Now Kagome I know you are tired but I saw you kick off your shoes a moment ago so you should be feeling much better" Everyone laughed "But It's time for a Mother - Son dance, By request from Shippo; Kagomes pretty much adopted son" Hojo laughed "And I know Shippo would like to sing this to you, but he also wants to dance with you. So I will sing while you two dance"

Shippo pulled Kagome to the dance floor and without her shoes Kagome was about three inches shorter than Shippo. As the piano started Shippo started swaying back and forth with Kagome before placing her on his shoes like Sesshomaru did "Shippo" Kagome laughed as Hojo started singing and Shippo started whispering the lyrics in her ear

_You taught me everything And everything you've given me_

_I always keep it inside You're the driving force in my life, yeah_

_There isn't anything Or anyone I can be _

_And it just wouldn't feel right If I didn't have you by my side_

_You were there for me to love and care for me _

_When skies were grey Whenever I was down _

_You were always there to comfort me_

_ And no one else can be what you have been to me _

_You'll always be you always will be the girl _

_In my life for all times_

**"Aww Shippo" Kagome started to tear up**

**"I love you" Shippo kissed Kagomes head before pushing her in to a soft spin bringing her back on to his shoes. Ayame pulled one of her cubs on to the dance floor. Other mothers and sons joining on the dance floor**

_[Chorus:]_  
_Mama, mama you know I love you _

_Oh you know I love you Mama, mama you're the queen of my heart _

_Your love is like Tears from the stars Mama, _

_I just want you to know Lovin' you is like food to my soul_

_You're always down for me Have always been around for me even when I was bad You showed me right from my wrong Yes you did_

_And you took up for me When everyone was downin' me _

_You always did understand _

_You gave me strength to go on_

_There were so many times Looking back when I was so afraid _

_And then you come to me And say to me I can face anything _

_And no one else can do What you have done for me _

_You'll always be You will always be the girl in my life, ooh oh_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Mama, mama, you know I love you _

_Mama, mama you're the queen of my heart _

_Your love is like tears from the stars Mama _

_I just want you to know your love is like food to my soul _

_Never gonna go a day with out you Fills me up just thinking about you _

_I'll never go a day without my mama_

"WOOOO!" The crowd yelled and clapped

"Thank you Shippo" Kagome hugged Shippo around his neck tears flowing out of her eyes. Shippo handing Kagome back to Sesshomaru at the table

"Suck up" Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms like a five year old

"I thought it was beautiful" Yuka was still smiling tears in her eyes

"So how is he your adopted son Kagome?" Eri asked as the band started another song

"It's a really long story, Shippo was younger than me when we met and I guess I was the mother figure in his life" Kagome leaned against Sesshomaru

"Seems weird but alright" Ayumi took a drink of her champagne

The room filling with people talking and eating, Kagome was sure the demons in the room were getting aggravated from all the sound, so Kagome asked the band to play softly while everyone ate, since the band was also demons they had no problem with it. After everyone ate Miroku was next to dance with Kagome.

"Im surprised you haven't tired anything" Kagome joked thinking Miroku would have at least touched her butt once by now

"Ah Kagome" Miroku blushed "I would but Sesshomaru is burning a hole in my hand with his eyes" Miroku nervous laughed looking over to Sesshomaru who was dancing with Sango

"Oh Miroku" Kagome giggled laying her head on his shoulder swaying to the slow song, After Miroku, Inuyasha had his turn, since he didn't know how to dance like Shippo or Sesshomaru They mostly stayed in a small circle swaying to the music. After Inuyasha, Koga was the one to whisk Kagome away for a dance. Thought Koga didn't wait for a slow song, he dance with Kagome to a fast song causing their body s to rub with Sesshomaru and Ayame were not happy about and neither was Kagome to be honest. Once that song was over Sesshomaru took Kagome away before Anyone else had the chance to. After a few more dances It was time to cut the cake, Kagome warned Sesshomaru not to shove cake in her face he agreed, As they took their bites of cake Inuyasha crept up behind Kagome and Shippo crept up behind Sesshomaru Both having a pile of Cake in their hands. Kagome thought she was in the clear while chewing the piece of cake Sesshomaru gave her but was wrong so wrong

"SURPRISE" Inuyasha and Shippo yelled jumping and covering Sesshomaru and Kagome's faces in white frosting cake, Kagome quickly leaned forward a hope to avoid getting on her dress or more importantly Sesshomaru's sash. Sango hit Inuyasha then helped Kagome whip off the cake, Miroku handed Sesshomaru a napkin to clean himself off, Kagome and Sesshomaru busted into loud laugher seeing each other covered in cake, With half of their face covered in cake Sesshomaru leaned down and gave Kagome a kiss, camera s flashing blinding them, Sango broke the kiss to help Kagome clean up, once cake free Kagome looked down to see her dress as well as the sash spotless.

Soon after Kagome was sat in the middle of the floor blushing red almost purple as Sesshomaru dove under her dress grabbing her garter not without a quick kiss on her inner thigh, Sesshomaru grabbed the garter with his teeth then flipped it to Inuyasha who turned tomato red holding the garter

Kagome was leaning on Sesshomaru when Raisa, Sangos daughter tapped her shoulder and whispered "Your song it up next" So low Sesshomaru wouldn't hear it.

"Thanks" Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru looked at her with curios eyes "You'll see" Kagome slid out of her chair and walked to the stage, the dance floor filled with people dancing, Kagome stepped on the stage as the song ended, Kagome was handed the microphone "Hello everyone" Kagome started to blush "Thank you all for everything, I wanted to thank Koga and Ayame for allowing us to make use of their yard and house" Kagome waited for the clapping to end "I also wanted to thank my wonderful husband for full use of his credit card to make all of this possible... and My mother who helped me thought everything and I'm not just talking about this night, I'm talking about every night my mother was by my side thought my though times, Thank you momma" Kagome again waited for the claps to end "Now some of you have heard me sing, some of you haven't well most of you haven't" Kagome laughed "But as I was writing my vows you heard earlier, I was listing to the radio and a song came on. Random occurrence or great timing. But here it is" Kagome listened as the band started up

_From this moment life has begun _

_From this moment you are the one _

_Right beside you is where I belong _

_From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed _

_I live only for your happiness _

_And for your love I'd give my last breath _

_From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart _

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start You and I will never be apart _

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this _

_There is nothing I wouldn't give From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_ All we need is just the two of us _

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this _

_There is nothing I wouldn't give From this moment _

_I will love you as long as I live _

_From this moment on_

Kagome looked out as she received a standing ovation, Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru walked up to the stage pulling her off the front in to a deep kiss "Aww" The crowd clapped

"Yes Yes enough with the love" Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were on stage as Yuka talked in to the microphone "Now, there is one thing you must do at a wedding at that s..." Kagome listened as the Cha Cha slide started to play and everyone flooded the dance floor

Sesshomaru looked like a lost child looking for his mother and Kagome and her friend followed the directions the DJ was calling out "Follow Me!" Kagome yelled out showing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha what to do. within a few minutes Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were getting the hand of it, Sango and Miroku were crying from laughing at Sesshomaru trying to do the dance, Kagome was about in tears watching Inuyasha

"_How low can you go?_" The Dj called out and Inuyasha just laid on the ground, Kagome couldnt contain her laugher "_Reverse Reverse, Reverse Reverse_" Kagome watched as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru freaked out not understanding. "_Charlie brown_" Kagome as well as everyone else started to jump back forth from one foot to another.

Sesshomaru with a straight face said "Who is Charlie brown?" Kagome just laughed as the dance started to fade out

"That was stupid" Inuyasha huffed as another song came on

"Cupid Shuffle!" Kagome, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi screamed jumping for joy. Kagome turned to see both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha running for the hills not wanting to learn another dance, Kagome laughed till tears came out and continued to dance with her friend and family

"Alright everyone time to say goodbye to the happy couple" Sango announced a little later in the night after Kagome and Sesshomaru danced with everyone who attended "If you don't leave now you'll miss your plane, so if you all will head to the far left corner, there should have been a small purple bag on your table but if not, there are extra's on the table in the back" Sango stepped off the stage and back to the table

Kagome was hugging everyone goodbye and that she would see them in a month. Kagome gave Inuyasha and Shippo kisses on their cheeks as she hugged them bye. After all her friends were done Kagome hugged her brother, grandfather and mother goodbye "I'll Call you when I can" Kagome kissed her mother.

"No rush, Have a wonderful time" Aimi waved as Sesshomaru lead Kagome though the shower of bird seed to Kogas SUV waiting for them. Sesshomaru lifted Kagome into the passenger seat, then waved as he jumped in to the driver s seat driving out of the woods.

"Aren't we going to change?" Kagome wanted to get Sesshomaru's sash off

"Yes" Sesshomaru pulled the car in to the garage "our clothes are in Kogas room" Sesshomaur jumped out then helped Kagome out

Kagome followed Sesshomaru to Kogas room were their travel clothes were laid out. "Will you tell me now where we are going?" Kagome softly undid the sash folding it carefully on the bed before all but ripping out of her dress

"Nope" Sesshomaru chuckled pulling this tie loose

"Must you be difficult" Kagome huffed pulling on her strapless bra, Since Kagome hide the wedding from him, he hid the honeymoon from her. Which Kagome deemed unfair but Sesshomaru just laughed. Kagome knew nothing, she wasn't even sure she had any clothes for this trip; Sesshomaru said he would take care of everything even the packing.

"I could ask you the same question" Sesshomaru was now wearing khakis and a light blue shirt he also put on his charm back on making him human again. Kagome was wearing a knee length white sundress with a purple flower on the left side of her skirt; Kagome took the pins from her hair letting it fall in waves down her back "Shall we?" Sesshomaru gestured to the door as Kagome put her purple high heels on

"I guess so" Kagome pouted not liking the secret destination

"Come one" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome back out the front doors where is own car was waiting, the back window reading "Just married" Tired to the bumper brightly colored Tin Cans... Kagome knew that Tin Cans were an ancient tradition of making loud noise to frighten away evil spirits. But knowing it would more than likely give her a head ache. Sesshomaru opened the door for Kagome as she stepped in he shut the door. Kagomes heart was racing as they drove away heading for the airport.

* * *

_**A/N:: Can you imagine Sesshomaru and Inuyasha doing the Cha Cha slide HAHHAHAAHA... Well anyway yeah I know I didn't do the best job with their reception *teardrop* I got side tracked due to a very rude PM Message, but after explaining my self to that person and settling the argument (The one they started) I finished this chapter with a smiled -No rude comment will being me down- ^.^ we all have opinions and I love to hear them all.. well sotra...BUT ANYWAY... Shippo says "push the button below" He wants to read your reviews and he is giving me big green watery puppy dog eyes... AHHH I want to review my own story to make Shippo happy... so I think you should do the same! ** _


	13. Notification

**I'm am adding this note to EVERY story...**

In the event my Account or Stories get deleted due to ignoring the rules *_Cough -Lemons- Cough_* I will add another account with the same! stories but without the lemons or anything considered wrong!

of course my thought it they should put the ratings to MA but apparently they wont do that... You know if a child/teen is reading about the Inuyasha gang having sex AT LEAST they are learning a thing or two hahaha but really if they are reading it that means they aren't out doing it BUT whatever some parents are tooo protective of their children to get upset of a fictional story.

But anyway *_Steps off soap box_* If my account gets deleted I have all my storied Backed-up and saved on my computer, I will take out the lemons and then re-add them.

So if I disappear I will come back *_Fist in air_* The Man will not keep me down! hahaha

ALSO I will start adding my SesshXKag parings to _ Dokuga dot com_/ My screen name is 'Mikolove'

So if I'm permanently band from this site look for me on Dokuga :) They have an Erotic section *_Eyebrows wiggle_* - Bust into laughter!

So yeah guess I'm done talking/typing... Hopefully you all will get this message and be prepared.

~Shelby

P.S I doubt it will be anytime soon (Deleting stories) Mostly because half of the M Stories on this site have lemons in them and it will take a while for them to find them all. If you have any question/comments Please** PM** me! Do not Review due to this comment unless your saying how awesome my story was - Conceded much :P


	14. Chapter 14

**_I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA... SO GETTING TIRED OF SAYING THAT.. IT DEPRESSES ME _**

**_A/N:: Hey sorry for the late update. I really really do apologize, but since it was fathers day I took my father to the shooting range (My dad likes guns) so this weekend at the shooting range was his Fathers day gift... Yes I'm an awesome daughter :)_ _but enough of that... Here is the honeymoon and something special at the end... end of the chapter not the story lol_**

"Thank you for flying with us tonight, have a wonderful time on the rest of your journey" Kagome awoke to the sound of people clapping and cheering

"That was a long flight" Kagome leaned up from Sesshomaru's shoulder she was sleeping soundly on.

"It's not over yet" Sesshomaru chuckled popping and cracking his back, Kagome looked out the window to see it was still dark out

"If I was hurting you laying on you like that you could have told me" Kagome felt bad for sleeping on Sesshomaru the whole way

"Its not you koi, its these damn uncomfortable seats" Sesshomaru growled

'_Are you kidding me? We are in first class these seats feel like heaven_!' Kagome thought as she stood to gather her bags "Ouch" Kagome pulled her arm in

"What?" Sesshomaru snapped up and Kagome looked down at her arm

"Nothing just a little cut" Kagome looked around seeing everyone trying to leave the plane

"Let me see"

"Sesshomaru its nothing, someone must have clipped me with their bag or something" Kagome pulled out one of the tissues from the back of the chair placing it over the long but minor cut. As Sesshomaru growled low and deep "Sesshomaru I'm fine" Kagome leaned over and kissed his cheek as she returned to get her bags. Once Kagome pulled both Sesshomaru's bag and her own, Kagome and Sesshomaru exited the plane

"This way" Sesshomaru obviously not happy about Kagome arm pulled Kagome thorugh the crowed, picked up the rest of their luggage and to the parking lot

Kagome looked around seeing English Signs "Where are we?" Kagome asked

"Kauai" Sesshomaru answered pulling Kagome into the Short-term Parking

"Our honey moon is in Hawaii?" Kagome started to bounce in excitement

"No" Sesshomaru was distracted looking for something in the parking lot

"Oh" Kagome was highly confused and upset Sesshomaru was being rude now

"Finally" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to a four door silver BMW, Sesshomaru popped the trunk and tossed the bags in

"Are you okay?" Kagome could feel the rage following off him

"Yes" Sesshomaru hissed as he unlocked the car doors

"Okay" Kagome opened the door and stepped in closing it softly behind her '_Great way to start a honeymoon_' Kagome thought as Sesshomaru backed out and on to the road, Kagome looked at the dash seeing the clock say 2:57am '_great_' Kagome started out the window '_apparently we are not staying in Hawaii and I don't get to even see it because its to dark, stupid new moon_' Kagome tried to look at the scenes as they pasted by but One) it was to dark and two) Sesshomaru was like a mad man flying through the streets. Kagome held in her sigh as Sesshomaru pulled in to a boat dock, Kagome didn't say anything as they stepped out, Kagome followed Sesshomaru in silence as he lead the way thought the long dock, arms full of their luggage. Sesshomaru stopped as a large speed boat, Sesshomaru jumped over and pushed the bags into a compartment under the back seats, Before turning to help Kagome on to the boat, Once Kagome was in a ready Sesshomaru drove the boat out and in to the open sea.

Kagome wasn't scared or worried, she knew Sesshomaru knew where he was going, so Kagome just looked out on to the water seeing the lights of Kauai fade and darkness take over. Kagome couldnt see her hand it was so dark.

After an hour of driving on the boat Sesshomaru called out over the scream of the boat "How is your arm?"

"Fine" Kagome didn't look at him

"Good" Sesshomaru called back as Kagome felt a hard turn to the left "Almost there" Sesshomaru called out but Kagome didn't care she just kept staring out seeing nothing but hearing the slosh of the water hit the boat as they sped across the water. Kagome could feel the ice cold water hitting her face, getting her hair damp. The water felt great on her tired hot face, it also calmed down her anger towards Sesshomaru that she did a great job of hiding from years of practice with her friends and family hiding her sadness. Kagome felt the boat slow down

"Are we here?" Kagome asked in a normal tone

"Yes" Sesshomaru spun the boat sideways parking it carefully against the wooden Dock, Kagome could barely see but she knew the sun would be coming up in an hour or two max. "Wait here" Sesshomaru pulled the bags from the boat then dashed off into the darkness. Kagome closed her eyes felling the slosh of the water hitting the boat making it rocks softly, Kagome started to feel sleepy again but Sesshomaru jumped back on to the boat. Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru outline holding his hand out of her to take, Kagome stood and took his hand. "Ready?"

"Of course" Kagome smiled but wasn't sure if Sesshomaru saw it. Kagome felt her feet leave the ground then touch the dock before being pulled up into Sesshomaru's arms bridal style "Sesshomaru" Kagome giggled as he raced off into the darkness, Kagome could see the outline of trees and hear the different type of bugs and birds chirping as they pasted "Why are we rushing?"

"Because" Sesshomaru chuckled in a dark voice

"Okay?" Kagome held on tight as he ran though the dark forest. Kagome felt Sesshomaru slide to a stop, Kagome looked up to see a large wood house, with all the lights on so now she could see a little. it reminded her of the log houses she had seen on the internet but nothing this extravert. "Its beautiful" Kagome smiled

"You are welcome" Sesshomaru smiled and Kagome laughed "What?"

"That's odd, I say its beautiful and you say you are welcome"

"Your welcome because its yours" Sesshomaru tossed the keys at Kagome, landing in her lap

"huh?" Kagome picked up the large key with a blue ribbon on it

"Its is our new summer, winter, whenever you want home" Sesshomaru smiled

"Oh Sesshomaru" Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him a kiss, as they kiss Sesshomaru carefully walked up the steps stopping at the door, Kagome broke the kiss and unlocked the door.

Sesshomaru pushed the door open and stepped inside "I love you" Sesshomaru kissed Kagome while setting her down, Kagome broke the kiss and backed up

"I love you too... But now I'm going to show you how much" Kagome unzipped her dress letting it fall in a pile at her feet, Next Kagome reached up and unclasped her bra "Next move is yours" Kagome let the bra drop and before it hit the ground Sesshomaru picked her up and dashed to the bedroom.

* * *

!~~~~~NEXT DAY... Well honestly a little later in the day~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up to an empty bed "Kagome?" Sesshomaru sat up and looked around, seeing the room in tatters, the pictures that hang from the wall were now on the ground broken; Claw marks ran down the walls all over the room, Sesshomaru looked on the other side of the bed and gasped "Kagome?" Sesshomaru reached over and touched a large red stain that smelled of Kagomes blood, Sesshomaru jumped up and pulled on his boxers then dashed around the house, everything but the bedroom was in perfect condition. Sesshomaru started to panic 'No I couldn't have killed her' Sesshomaru could feel his emotions rising... Fear, guilt, confusion, hurt, anger... Sesshomaru sat in the middle of the floor trying to remember as he replayed the night over he heard Kagome's scream. Sesshomaru shot out of the house like a bullet following Kagome's scream 'The beach?' Sesshomaru slid to a stop seeing Kagome knee deep in the ocean wearing her yellow bathing suit he hair was up in a high twist. Sesshomaru heart was racing like he never thought possible.

Sesshomaru walked to get a closer view of Kagome and ask her what the hell was going on. as Sesshomaru neared he stopped dead in his tracks seeing Kagomes aura, What used to be yellow was now yellow with swirls of green 'Did I mate her last night? That would explain why I can't remember the night' Sesshomaru walked closer getting a better view of Kagome but before he made it to her Kagome stopped running around the water "Hello mate" Kagome turned around as the wind blew. Sesshomaru looked over Kagome not saying a word as he walked closer, He could now see Kagome for who she really was now

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru was still walking towards her

"Yes?" Kagome giggled walking out of the water and on to the sandy beach

"You look-"

"Different? I know" Kagome giggled, Sesshomaru could see his crescent mood on her forehead it was a light purple and smaller than his, She had the same color light purple strips around her wrist, ankles, and on her hips. The ears came to a point and had fangs and claws like his "What do you think" Kagome spun around

"You look amazing" Sesshomaru was stunned Kagome was now a full Inu demon "Care to explain what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why the room is in pieces? And Why there is a huge stain of your blood on the bed?"

"Well the room was your doing" Kagome giggled "We were all over that room... and the blood came from my neck where you mated me, you didn't close the wound right away and I bleed out a little bit" Kagome touched her mating mark and Sesshomaru reached up and touched his own feeling the raised skin were Kagomes teeth had puncher his skin "And this is cool" Kagome walked over and grabbed His left hand and clawed down her skin "See not a scratch... Now we found this out last night, strike me with you poison claw" Kagome held her arm

"What no" Sesshomaru backed up

"Just do it" Kagome stepped with him "Trust me" Kagome was still holding out her arm "I'm immune to it" Kagome huffed to Sesshomaru would do it

"You are?"

"Do it and I can show you" Kagome laughed

"Okay" Sesshomaru dripped some of his poison on to Kagomes forearm, he watched as it rolled off her arm not making a scratch and fall sizzling the sand "wow"

"And you gave me this also" Kagome flicked her wrist causing a purple whip snap out and slice a bolder in two "This would have been awesome back in the day" Kagome giggled

"How is this possible?" Sesshomaru was beyond shocked

"No idea" Kagome pulled Sesshomaru into the water "But who care"

"This is amazing" Sesshomaru was in his own world as Kagome bent down to the water, Sesshomaru snapped out seeing a shark headed for Kagome "Watch out" Sesshomaru yanked Kagome up and back to the shore

"Ouch what was that for?" Kagome rubbed her arm

"There was a shark" Sesshomaru pointed

"I know... I was playing with them?" Kagome walked back into the water bending over again to rub the sharks back

"Playing with a shark?" Sesshomaru walked back in

"Yes well the dolphins and seals are scared when I entered into the water but the sharks are very friendly" Sesshomaru watched a shark rub against Kagome leg

"You are an odd one Kagome" Sesshomaru bent down cautiously and rubbed down one of the sharks backs

"Yeah but at least I'm not boring" Kagome laughed

"True" Sesshomaru watched as Kagome grabbed on to one of the sharks fin, as it pulled her into the deeper water "Kagome?" Sesshomaru watched as Kagome smiled while being dragged under the water, Sesshomaru watched as bubbles came up every few seconds, but before he got worried Kagome came back up laughing and getting more air to be dragged under the water again, Sesshomaru felt something bush against his knee seeing a sharks a little larger than the one Kagome was riding one, Sesshomaru grabbed the sharks fin and it pulled him down in to the water, Sesshomaru being the demon he was could see under the water, He watched as Kagome and her shark zig-zaged in the water around the rocks and coral, He watched As Kagome poked the side of the sharks head and it pulled her up to the surface for air then pulled her back down. Sesshomaru did the same thing and his shark swam up letting in get air before pulling him back down. Both sharks lead Kagome and Sesshomaru down and around the water, Sesshomaru looked at all the beautiful color, and the other sea creatures, he would occasionally see Kagome and her shark with a smile on her face.

After an hour of playing with the sharks Kagome and Sesshomaru went back to the house to eat lunch, Sesshomaru made a large lunch for Kagome, after they ate Kagome want to take a bath and Sesshomaru joined her.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~Back to the real world~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

"I really don't want to leave" Kagome whined as she packed her clothes

"I know but we will come back soon" Sesshomaru kissed her cheek

"Yeah I know" Kagome zipped her bag up and handed it to Sesshomaru

"Be right back" Sesshomaru picked the bags up and walked to the boat, Kagome sat on the bed and put her make shift charm on, it wasn't good or strong like it should have been but Kagome didn't have the necessary items to make a charm, and her barrier wouldn't last long so it would only be used when she really needed it. Kagome slipped on the pink and orange coral necklace and hid her markings as Sesshomaru walked back into the room. "Ready?"

"No but lets go" Kagome huffed

"We will be back" Sesshomaru held Kagomes hand as they walked back to the boat, they had been there for two days short of a month. But to Kagome that wasn't long enough but knew Sesshomaru had to get back to his job and so did she.

"Bye" Kagome whispered as Sesshomaru pulled the boat away from the dock, Kagome watched as the island disappeared "Where did it go?"

"Behind my barrier" Sesshomaru chuckled "Don't want anyone else to find our paradise"

"Okay" Kagome turned around and relaxed as Sesshomaru drove back to Kauai, This time Kagome at least got to see the Hawaiian scenes "Looks better on TV" Kagome laughed, Soon they were at the air port then in the air pack to Japan.

When they arrived They walked to Sesshomaru's car that still had just married on the window but no tin cans which Kagome had no problem with because they gave her a headache. Kagome got into the car wanting to just go home and relax after the long flight, but when Sesshomaru didn't turn down Main street towards the office building and before Kagome could asked what was going on Sesshomaru smiled and said "Patience" Kagome huffed crossing her arms waiting for whatever Sesshomaru had up his sleeve. Kagome looked out the side window watching the houses spread out and get bigger

"Where-"

"Wait" Sesshomaru smiled even bigger

"But-"

"I said wait" Sesshomaru laughed loving Kagomes reaction, Kagome started to get nervous as Sesshomaru pulled into a long blacktopped drive way up to a large brick mansion with large stairs leading up to the front door with a white banner hanging above the double glass doors "_Welcome home_" The sign read, Kagome watched as a garage door opened below the house and Sesshomaru pulled in, Kagome looked around the garage seeing tools and a large brown sheet on the other side in the shape of a car "hold on" Sesshomaru chuckled before Kagome could say anything. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome out of the car and back out of the garage towards the front of the house, He lead Kagome up the stairs and handed her a key with a green ribbon on it

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked at the key as tear rose in her eyes

"This is our new home, I figured we shouldn't start our lives together in that small placed I used to call home" Sesshomaru turned Kagome to face the door letting her open in but before she could step in Sesshomaru picked her up and walked her though the threshold

"Sesshomaru" Kagome laughed then looked around the fully furnished Mansion "Wow" Kagome looked at the black and crystal chandler handing from the ceiling, The large black sectional couch that could hold 20 or more people comfortably, the large flat screen TV hanging from the wall and Kagome noticed on the walls hung their wedding photos, Kagome forgot all about their wedding pictures, Kagome jumped out of Sesshomaus arms and went to look at the photos hanging.

"Shall we?" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome from the pictures to take a tour of her new house.

"How many rooms?" Kagome asked her voice echoing off the hallway walls

"24 bedroom, 10 bathrooms, kitchen, living room, Guest house out back that had four bedroom, 3 and a half bathrooms"

"I think you went a little over board" Kagome nervous laughed

"Well I want one bigger but-"

"Bigger? Honey we don't need a castle" Kagome laughed

"Well a few hundred years ago you could have had one" Sesshomaru laughed "Here we are" Sesshomaru stopped at two large white double doors

"Where are we?" Kagome pushed the door opened and gasped, a large king sized bed with cream fluffy sheets, a large flat screen Tv hang on the opposite wall from the bed, Dark wooden Night stand on both side of the bed with white lamps, Kagome touched the bed feeling how soft the sheets were

"Egyptian cotton" Sesshomaru said as he walked past opening another set of double doors, Kagome walked over to see a large L Shaped walk-in closet

"My whole room could fit in this" Kagome gasped "And so many clothes" Kagome looked down the wall seeing everything from plain white t-shirts to elegant ball gowns

"Do you like it?" Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome waist

"You are way to good to me" Kagome was starting to tear up as she spun around capturing Sesshomaru in a deep kiss, soon Kagome found herself laying on her back with Sesshomaru on top of her...

* * *

~~~LATER THAT DAY~~~

* * *

"I'm going to go get cleaned up" Kagome laughed as she walked to the bathroom, She opened the doors and her eyes widened "wow" as Kagome looked around the bathroom a song popped in to her head

_"And a bathroom I can play baseball in _

_And a king size tub big enough for ten plus me"_

Kagome looked around the large bathroom and walked over to the large tub turning the water on, Kagome found her favorite bath herb and soap, Kagome poured the herbs in to the bath letting the bath fill up... once that was done Kagome stepped in the sank down till she was chin deep in the steaming water, As Kagome relaxed in the water Sesshomaru strolled past stepping into the shower, Kagome started humming as Sesshomaru was washing his hair.

Sesshomaru stepped out as Kagome was still relaxing in the water "Want anything to eat?" Sesshomaru asked as he dried off

"Yes please I'm starving" Kagome sat up feeling a twinge in her stomach '_weird_' Kagome thought as she started to bathe, After Kagome was done bathing she stepped in to her closet putting a simple grey long sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans on, Kagome followed the scent of deer meat to the kitchen finding Sesshomaru cooking in a dark blue shirt and the same color faded jeans as Kagome "Smells good" Kagome smiled as she sat down at the stools in front of the counter

"Are you cold?" Sesshomaru took in her appearance

"No?"

"Then why the long sleeves?"

"Don't know just put it on?" Kagome gave Sesshomaru an odd look as he set the plate down

"Okay then, I have to go to Inuyashas for a moment" Sesshomaru cleaned off his hand

"Inuyasha has his own place too?" Kagome asked before stuffing her face with the meat

"No he just took over my old place" Sesshomaru kissed Kagome on the lips "I'll be back in an hour or so" Sesshomaru grabbed his keys and left

"Bye" Kagome turned back to her food and suddenly felt sick looking down at the food; Kagome ran with her new demon speed towards her bathroom and heaved chucks in to the toilet... After Kagome was finished throwing up and was sure no more would come up, Kagome found bleach and some gloved to clean the toilet and help clear the air of the acidic smell of her vomit... once everything was clean Kagome went back down stairs and cleaned her plate throwing the food away. Kagome didn't feel hungry so she walked over and turned on the TV flipping through all the channels before settling on a news channel for back ground noise as she relaxed on the couch...

After a few minutes Kagome decided she should call her mom, Kagome grabbed the phone off the charged on the end of the couch and dialed her mothers number

"Hello?"

"Hey Souta where is mom?" Kagome laid back down as Souta yelled for their mother

"Hello?" Aimi answered

"Hey mama" Kagome smiled

"Oh hello Kagome, Welcome back, how was the trip?"

"It was wonderful" Kagome then told her mother about all the things she and Sesshomaru did, and all the new thing she saw.

"That's great, I'm glad you had fun" Aimi laughed "How is the new house?"

"You knew?" Kagome gasped

"Of course, I helped Shippo and Inuyasha furnish it" Aimi giggled

"Mama" Kagome sighed with a smile

"Well I have to go; Souta had a game in twenty minutes"

"Alright, see you soon" Kagome hung up the phone and went for another walk around the house finding her way to the back yard "Wow" Kagome looked out seeing a large pool, not as big as Koga's but still pretty big, a large blue slide was on the left corner, a small water fall was on the other side, Kagome walked around to see a large back yard their pups could play in. "Sesshomaru" Kagome laughed as she walked back inside hearing his car pull up, Kagome loved her new powers.

* * *

~~~~~ONE MONTH LATER~~~~~

* * *

"Anything else Mrs. Yumi?" Kagome laid the stack of papers on her desk

"That will be it"

"Okay" Kagome walked back out and was headed down towards Mai's office to see if she needed anything but felt her stomach turn, Kagome dashed off towards the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before she was throwing up her breakfast "What _is_ wrong with me?" Kagome stepped back out grabbing the sink for support

"You are probably pregnant" A tall blonde with bright green eyes walked out from one of the stalls

"What?" Kagome asked still gripping on to the sink

"How long have you been throwing up like this?"

"Uhh" Kagome closed her eyes to think "Maybe a month"

"Not trying to pry but what type of demon are you?" The lady asked digging throw her purse

"Inu" Kagome answered, thanks to her Miko and demon powers her charm was even better than Sesshomaru's

"Here" The blonde pulled out a pick and black stick

"Whats that?" Kagome eyed the object

"Just pee on the pink spot" The women laughed

"Is this a pregnancy test?"

"For demons yes"

"What kind of demon are you?"

"I am a earth goddess" The woman smiled "Now go pee, I shall wait here"

"Okay" Kagome took the stick and peed on it, Kagome couldn't read the words that came up so he walked back out to the blonde at the sink

"May I?" The woman held out her hand, Kagome thought it was weird but handed it over "Hmm" The women studied the stick "Congratulations" The woman smiled

"Huh?"

"You are pregnant with a male pup" the women bounced on her toes

"How do you know its male?" Kagome was taking back

"See this blue dash at the top over this letter"

"Yes?"

"That is showing its a boy" The women was still smiling "So congratulations, you should go tell your husband"

"How can I be sure you are telling the truth, I don't want false hope" Kagome crossed her arms

"Take this to him, and he will know my words are true" The women handed Kagome the stick

"but-" Kagome looked up to see the women gone, Kagome slowly walked to the elevators and up to Sesshomaru's office, Kagome was still in a daze as she stepped off and in to the dark office

"Hello" Shippo waved

"Hey baby" Kagome snapped out of her dream world

"You okay?" Shippo noticed the odd look on Kagomes face and the smell of vomit still lingering on her

"uh yeah, is Sesshomaru in?" Kagome pointed to the door

"No he had a lunch meeting; he left about 20 minutes ago... Do you need him?"

"Um... I guess not... Shippo do you know what this is?" Kagome held out the pink and black stick

"Yes, Thats something we use to detect... ARE YOU PREGNANT" Shippo jumped up!

"Shippo what is this?"

"Its a demons pregnancy test, and from what I says its positive for a male pup"

"Then yes I am pregnant" Kagome breathed sitting down on Shippos desk

"Kagome who gave this to you?"

"Some women, she heard me throwing up and gave it to me" Kagome was back in her dream world

"What did she look like?" Shippo growled anger raising in his eyes

"Um blonde with green eyes" Kagome was taking back by Shippos reaction

"Oh Okay" Shippo calmed down

"What was that about?" Kagome raised her eye brow

"Nothing" Shippo changed the subject "When will you tell Sesshomaru?"

"I guess tonight, Shippo can you take me home?"

"Sure, let me get Inuyasha to watch the desk, met me down in the parking garage, I'll be right behind you" Shippo started dialing the phone as Kagome took the elevator down to Mai's office

"Are you leaving?" Mai looked up from her paperwork

"Yes" Kagome grabbed her purse

"Can I ask why?"

"Can you keep a secret?

"Of course"

"I'm pregnant"

"OH HOW WONDERFUL" Mai clapped

"Your husband will be happy, He is an Inu demon right?"

"Yes" Kagome remembered Mai was at the wedding as well as half the staff in the building

"Wonderful" Mai smiled "Tell me his reaction" Mai waved as Kagome left the room and walked toward the elevator... Kagome stepped outside and walked to the garage as Shippo unlocked his door for Kagome to get in, Shippo carefully drove Kagome home.

_**A/N:: YAY Inu baby! hehe and Whats the blonde women's real identity? and Why was Shippo worried? Guess you'll have to read to find out ^.^ ^.^ Miroku said you should comment... and if you would have his child.. oops never mind Sango just knocked him unconscious... Oh well I think you should REVIEW PLEASE.. I miss everyones Reviews *Tears falling from my eyes***_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, I DO NOT MAKE MONEY FROM THIS BLAH BLAH BLAH **_

_**A/N:: Hey everyone sooooooooooo sorry for the late update, trying to get thing ready for my party (Birthday is on the 26th wooo) So I have been busy setting everything up anyway... Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Are you okay?" Shippo called out from the other side of the bathroom door

"Yeah" Kagome wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet, her third time puking since they left the office building, Kagome laid on the floor, the cold tile felt wonderful. "Shippo can you bring me some water"

"Of course" Shippo called back then ran down the stairs only to skid to a stop seeing Sesshomaru in his human form standing in the living room eyes closed "Hello" Shippo bowed

"Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru answered not opening his eyes

"In the bathroom" Shippo answered getting some cold water in a plastic cup for Kagome

"I'll take it" Sesshomaru held his hand out for the cup, Shippo handing it over without complaint. Sesshomaru walked to his room smelling the acidic vomit from Kagome as he knocked on the door

"It's unlocked" Kagome called back

Sesshomaru opened the door seeing Kagome laying on the floor her left arm covering her eyes and her right rubbing her stomach, Sesshomaru knelt down next to her head "Here"

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome uncovered her eyes "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Could ask you the same" Sesshomaru smirked

"Good point" Kagome sat up slowly and took the water "Thank you" Kagome started sipping the water slowly as Sesshomaru felt her head

"Are you sick" Sesshomaru brushed her hair back behind her ear

"In a way yes" Kagome smiled

"I'm not following you" Sesshomaru pulled his brows together

"I'm really surprised you haven't noticed but I can't blame you I didn't either" Kagome laughed taking another drink

"Kagome, get to the point"

"Don't freak out okay... I'm pregnant" Kagome watched as Sesshomaru turned into a statue she gave him a few minutes before speaking again "Did you not want children?" Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's expression went from shocked to angry to happy

"Of course I did, not this early in our marriage but I know we can handle it"

"Oh" Kagome breathed a sigh of relief

"This is wonderful!" Sesshomaru smiled

"You think?" Kagome was still in shock

"Yes, Kagome I have waited 500 years to have pups with you" Sesshomaru kissed Kagome head "Why haven't I noticed"

"No idea, I thought I was just sick but then the earth goddess-"

"Huh?" Sesshomaru interrupted

"Let me finish" Kagome laughed "Well let me start from the beginning... I got sick today around 10:30, I figured it was food poisoning because of my new body; I'm not used to the food yet. But I exited the stall and splashed cold water on my face, Then a tall blonde walked out telling me I was pregnant, I didn't believe her at first but then she gave me a pregnancy test, She told me to pee on it, which I did I had no clue how to read the thing so I took it back out to her, She then told me I was pregnant with your heir"

"It's a boy?" Sesshomaru's eyes lit up

"That's what she said"

"Who is she?"

"She said she said she was the earth goddess"

"And she was in the building?" Sesshomaru tapped his chin "What did she look like again?

"Umm, its a little fuzzy but she was really tall about your height, long blonde hair, umm I guess slender... Thats all I remember"

"Do you remember her eyes?"

"I want to say green but I don't remember"

"And she gave you the test?"

"Yes, I didn't even know they made pink and black test sticks, it was pretty advanced"

"Pink and black?" Kagome watched Sesshomaru stiffen up she could feel the waves of anger coming off him

"Whats wrong?" Kagome was upset

"I'm _not_ 100% sure but I think she is scouting"

"Scouting for what?" Kagome finished her water

"Every hundred thousand years the god and goddess, Have to relive their titles, because they are immortal their young cannot take over, like I did for my father"

"So what are you saying?" Kagome started to worry

"She is scouting the unborn to take and train as her heir" Sesshoamru's balled his fist trying to calm down, As Kagome started to cry the thought of her baby being taking from her before she even felt his fist kick

"Wait" Kagome breathed "Wait" Kagome patted Sesshomaru's shoulder "_His_... _His_... Are pup is male"

"So?" Sesshomaru hissed

"Earth goddess! A _male_ cannot take her place!" Kagome laughed "our pup is male she said so herself!"

"She cannot take him then" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into a hug kissing her cheek multiple times

"Oh thank god!" Kagome breathed into Sesshomaru shoulder crying again but they were tears of joy.

Later that night Kagome couldn't sleep so she decided to do some research on the goddess, even though half of it would be false, but at least it would give her an idea of what was happing... Kagome pulled up Google and typed In 'Earth Goddess'

Kagome clicked on the first link "Gaia..._ Gaia was the goddess or personification of Earth in ancient Greek religion, one of the Greek primordial deities. Gaia was the great mother of all: the heavenly gods, the Titans and the Giants were born from her union with Uranus (the sky), while the sea-gods were born from her union with Pontus (the sea)._

"Okay not helpful" Kagome huffed scrolling down to the next link "Wow she had a lot of kids" Kagome read the next four links "That was not a bit helpful" Kagome rubbed her eyes leading back in Sesshomaru's chair "I want to talk to her again" Kagome yawned and went back to bed.

Kagome got up at her usual time with Sesshomaru, They did their morning routine as they sat down to breakfast Kagome spoke up "How do I contact Gaia?"

"The earth goddess?" Sesshomaru tensed

"Yes"

"Why?" Sesshomaru hissed

"I want to know her attentions" Kagome admitted "There was a reason she contacted me"

"Yes I told you she wanted a replacement, But as you pointed out our pup is male"

"Yes, I know that, but I want to be sure" Kagome started to feel sick "Be right back" Kagome scurried off to the downstairs bathroom and heaved chunks into the toilet, once done Kagome walked outside seeing Sesshomaru's worried face "When can I take marninaty leave" Kagome laughed

"In two months"

"Two months?" Kagome was surprised she was thinking more the 7 maybe 8 months but then again she was a demon they could have express pregnancys

"Yes you will give birth in 5 months" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to the car

"Only 5 months?" Kagomes gasped "so inu births only last 6 months thats weird

"No its only 5 months" Sesshomaru wrinkled his brow

"Gaia said I was already a month-"

"You say her name as if you know her" Sesshomaru barked

"I read enough that I might now her" Kagome barked back

"You know as well as I do, over half of that is fake"

"But not all" Kagome growled

"Enough! I do not want to hear her name come out of your mouth ever again, am I understood" Sesshomaru slammed his door shut waiting for Kagome to get in the car "Get in the car" Sesshomaru growled

"**NO**" Kagome huffed

"NO?" Sesshomaru stepped out of the car again

"I said no! I refuse to be spoke to in such a manner, I am your mate not your servant" Kagome was in tears

"I'm sorry but it is not a subject that I wish to speak on" Sesshomaru walked over to her "I'm sorry" Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome shoulders

"It's fine let's just go" Kagome pulled out of his arms and got into the car.

* * *

~~~~~ONE MONTH LATER~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Gaia a thing of the past Kagome and Sesshomaru readied for their new born pup due to be born in 3 months, Kagome had a small but defined bump it was rock hard Sesshomaru explained it was to protect the pup in its early stages, Back in the feudal Era it would have been to protect the pup from harm during battles, it acted like armor to Procte the unborn.

Kagome went to Ayame for help on where/how to birth, Ayame told her of an all demon hospital she went to when Hojo was born. Everyone staffed at the hospital are demon or Hanyou, Ayame even gave Kagome a herb supplement to help with the sickness, Kagome was thankful for that.

**...**  
"I never had that much sickness when I was pregnant" Ayame tapped her chin leaning against the sink as Kagome puked in to their toilet "But then again, I'm wolf your dog"

"I can't keep anything down" Kagome groaned

"This will help" Ayame pulled out of a secret hole in the wall a violet bottle with pills inside "Take this before you go to bed, every night and it should ease your sickness... It took mine completely away but then again we are different so it might just ease up your sickness enough for you to get some nurturance into your body"

"Thank you" Kagome felt the vomit come up again...  
**...**

Kagome was down in the copy room when she felt the burn of someone eyes on her, as Kagome turned around her eyes winded

"Hello again" Gaia stood in a pink sun dress her blonde hair shining under the lights

"Um hi?" Kagome felt nervous

"Still getting sick?" Gaia stepped closer

"No" Kagome backed up against the copy machine "C-Can I help you with something?"

"Just checking up on you" Gaia smiled it made Kagome uncomfortable

"Well I'm fine thank you"

"Wonderful" Gaia stepped closer "Just wonderful, Gaia placed her hands on Kagome stomach though her blue short sleeved shirt

"Its rude to touch someone without their permission" Kagome pushed Gaia out of the way

"I'm sorry, Just wanted to feel" Gaia smiled

"My _son_ is fine" Kagome made sure the Son part came out clear as a bell, but Gaia smiled and disappeared again "Leave me alone!" Kagome yelled out as Hojo entered

"Sorry just needed some copies" Hojo threw his hands up

"Oh I wasn't talk to you" Kagome tried to calm down

"Then who?" Hojo asked looking around seeing no one

"Doesn't matter Hojo," Kagome reached for her stack of papers "How are you anyway, I haven't seen you in months it feels like"

"Oh well," Hojo rubbed his head "I've met someone, she is great I try to spend as much time with her as possible"

"Aww Hojo thats wonderful, I'm so happy for you! So what kind of demon is she?"

"Well she is actually a hanyou" Hojo blushed pink

"Oh so?" Kagome laughed

"She is a tiger Hanyou"

"Feisty" Kagome joked as Hojo turned red

"So how is the pup?" Hojo pointed to Kagome stomach

"He is wonderful, finally cut back on the sickness," Kagome rubbed her belly "Can't wait to see what he looks like"

"So it's a boy?"

"Yes" Kagome smiled

"How far along are you?" Hojo blushed knowing he really shouldn't ask these questions

"Little over two months" Kagome just laughed at Hojo's stunted face

"Well Congratulations"

"Thanks" Kagome waved as she left the room, Kagome finished that days work early, The rest of the day Kagome spent in Sesshomaru's office laying on his couch feeling tired, soon Kagome fell asleep curled up on his couch the cold air blowing on her hot skin was very comforting.

* * *

~~~~~~~~1 Month from due date~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

As Kagome sat in the waiting room at her _OBGYN_ with Sesshomaru next to her, she could feel the waves of uncertainty coming off him, Today they would get to see the 4-D ultrasound of their pup. Kagome looked more like a women about to pop, her toes long gone from sight. If it wasn't for Sangos help Kagomes legs would be as hairy as big foots legs.

Kagome would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous, seeing her pup before it's even born was new to her, so to keep her mind off things she thought of when she first told her mother.

***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Coming" Aimi called out, as she opened the door she found her daughter and son-in-law standing outside "Well What a surprise!" Aimi let them in

"Hello mama" Kagome smiled and took her shoes off

"Hello again Aimi" Sesshomaru said with a smirk sliding her shoes off as well

"Well come on" Aimi sat them down in the living room, Knowing they came to tell her some sort of news writher it was good or bad, but Aimi could tell on their faces it was good news "Alright out with it"

"Here" Kagome handed Aimi a little long slender box

"What is it?" Aimi smiled and opened it, seeing a white and pink stick the side reading 'First Response' it took a minute for Aimi to put the piece together "YOU ARE PREGNANT!" Aimi stood and jumped "how wonderful, I'm going to be a grandmother!" Aimi spun then looked at her daughter "It's about time! It's rude to make your mother wait you know"

"Mama" Kagome blushed tomato red as Sesshomaru rubbed the back of her hand

"This is amazing, I have to call somebody!" Aimi jump towards the phone

"Mom!" Kagome shook her head

* * *

"Mrs. Taisho the doctor will see you now" A nurse with long brown hair, and dark brown eyes stood at the opened door, Kagome knew she was a Bear Demon.

"Ready koi" Sesshomaru squeezed Kagomes hand

"Yes" Kagome stood, with help from Sesshomaru, And followed the nurse towards the ultrasound room, Kagome heart started to race as she sat on the table

"Good Afternoon Kagome" walked in holding a small laptop and a heart beat monitor, Kagome knew that Kimiko was some type of bird demon, very protective of their young

"Hello" Kagome managed to get out

"Are you nervous Kagome?" Kimiko asked with a smiled not a creepy smile but a comforting smiled

"A little to be honest" Kagome laughed nervously

"Don't worry, it will be fine" Kimiko rubbed Kagomes leg "Okay now just relax I'm going to listen to your pups heart beat" Kagome lifted her shirt and Sesshomaru helped pulled her pants down a little bit

"Kay" Kagome closed her eyes nervously waiting for the sound of her pups racing heart beat, Kagome got even more nervous as the doctor rubbed around her belly trying to find it

"Seems he has already flip, a good sign your ready to give birth" Kimiko continued to look for the heart beat, Kagome could feel the waves of nervous coming from everyone on the room which was not helping her stay calm until

_*Thump* *Thump* *Thump* *Thump* *Thump* *Thump* *Thump* *Thump* *Thump* *Thump* *Thump*_

"Their he is" Kimiko smiled, Kagome could feel the tension in the room easy up which made her feel better as Sesshomaru kissed her hand "Now Kagome are you ready to see your pup?"

"More than ready" Kagome squeezed Sesshomaru's hand as the nurse poured the blue goo on Kagomes stomach

"Alright," Kimiko turned the light off so Kagome and Sesshomaru could see better "Here we go" Kagome watched as the ultra sound rubbed over the belly "There is his foot, Looks like he will have some big feet" Kimiko pointed to the screen as the nurse took a still of the ultra sound "Moving on... There is his spine, looks great" Kimiko pointed it out "Now... yup its a boy" Kimiko chuckled and pointed out the numb between the pups legs "Now here is the head" Kimiko turned to the nurse "Pull up the 4-D scan"

"Okay" the nurse started to push some buttons

"Now... There is your pup" Kimiko smiled

"Oh my" Kagome started to cry, there was her pup, so little, so fragile, He was beautiful.

"Um ?" The nurse looked up; Kagome looked over to see a worried express on her face

"Whats wrong" Kagome started to get panicky

"Hold on" Kimiko turned the monitor away from Kagome and Sesshomaru, they started pointing and whispering so low neither Kagome and Sesshomaru could her, Kagome could feel Sesshomaru anger and fear start to rise

"Whats going on?" Sesshomaru growled

"Well It seems..." Kimiko stopped

"Out with it" Kagome hissed

"Well, Kagome turn on your side a little bit" Kimiko pushed Kagome over so she way laying on her side facing Sesshomaru as the doctor used the machine to scan her side and Back "Here we are" Kagome heard the nurse taken another still

"What" Kagome growled as she laid back down on her back

"Seems we were wrong, you are having twins" Kimiko smiled

"huh?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru started to feel sick

"Yup, Here is your daughter" Kimiko turned the screen again showing two different faces and bodies in her belly, as Kagomes attention was on the screen she heard a THUD and Sesshomaru was gone, Kagome and the doctor looked over to see Sesshomaru on the floor "Did he just _faint_?" Kimiko raised her brow

"It would seem that way" Kagome laughed

"Should we help?" the nurse asked

"Na" both Kagome and Kimiko said in unison then laughed

"Well Kagome seems you will give birth soon, since you are with twins we cannot go with your actually due date anymore"

"So I could be at home tonight and go into labor?" Kagome asked as the nurse wiped the goo off her stomach

"Yes So," The dr. Started typing on her laptop "I will be on call for the next month"

"You don't have to do that" Kagome blushed pink

"Kagome this is your first pregnancy and with twins so I will be their when this all goes down" Kimiko smiled "See you soon" Kimiko waved and left the room

"What happened?" Sesshomaru sat up

"You fainted" Kagome laughed

"No I didn't"

"Then explain why you are on the floor?" Kagome hopped off the table with help from the nurse

"Well... umm I-"

"Fainted" Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru stood not happy that he fainted

"So what happened?" Sesshomaru huffed

"Well I can go into labor any minute now, we have twins one girl on boy and..." Kagome stopped dead in her tracks

"What?" Sesshomaru turned to see fear in her eyes "Oh lord are you going into labor now?" Sesshomaru stated to freak

"No" Kagome breath as tears filled her eyes

"Then what's wrong, I can't help if you dont tell me!" Sesshomaru was now standing in front of her in the middle of the hallway "Kagome?"

"We have one _boy_... and one _girl_" Kagome whispered as tear fell from her eyes

"Gaia" Sesshomaru finally caught on "Kagome don't worry I'll take care of you" Sesshomaru wrapped his right arm around her and lead her out of the building.

* * *

~~~~~2 WEEKS LATER~~~~

* * *

Kagome with help from Shippo sunk into work to surprise Sesshomaru, He had been in a bad mood since finding out about the gril pup and Gaia, Kagome was on constant watch from Shippo, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, Sometimes people she didn't even know watched over her. And Kagome had enough of it, there was no sign of Gaia around so Kagome hoped that Gaia thought Kagome only had a male pup.

"Hold on Shippo I have to Pee" Kagome smiled and entered the ladys room, As Kagome peed she noticed the stall walls growing vines, large leaves sprouted "Stop" Kagome breathed knowing in an instant who it was, Kagome quickly finished peeing and stepped out "Leave me alone!" As the vines kept growing turning the bathroom into a small forest a tree sprouted in the handicap stall, It reminded Kagome of the scared tree at her shrine "Gaia!" Kagome called out her name

"Yes"

Kagome spun around to see Gaia sitting on the sink bar, but she was different. Her long blonde hair was not Longer and forest green, her eyes a bright green, Vines made up her outfit, pretty much covering her woman parts only. Her face was beautiful; It looked like she had tattoo the vines on her face around her eyes and down her jaw. "What do you want from me?" Kagome asked

"Your child, She will do great things for me" Gaia smiled crossing her legs

"You _cannot_ have my child" Kagome readied to fight but Gaia laughed very loudly

"Do you think I need _your_ permission?" Gaia asked still laughing

"Choose another child not mine"

"No can do" Gaia smiled "I want her" Gaia pointed to Kagomes swollen belly "She is so powerful, can't you feel the waves of energy coming off her" Gaia took a deep breath "She will feed me for centuries"

"Stay away from me" Kagome growled

"As soon as that pup leaves your womb it _will be_ mine" Gaia growled back

"Try to take my pup and I will kill you" Kagome hissed as a deep growled radiated in her chest

"**I. AM. IMMORTAL!**" Gaia bellowed

"Not for long" Kagome growled

"We shall see" Gaia laughed the charged after Kagome, But Kagome didn't move as Gaia passed through Kagome "See you soon" Gaia laughed and disappeared along with the forest

"Ouch" Kagome fell to the ground as her water broke and the contractions started "SHIPPO!" Kagome screamed as another contraction hit

"Yes" Shippo burst in

"Hospital Now!" Kagome gasped "Sesshoamru"

"Alright" Shippo picked up Kagomes and ran to his car, once their he buckled Kagome up and Started dialing his phone, First Sesshomaru "Kagomes water broke taking her to the hospital now" Was all Shippo said as he pulled out on to the highway

"Tell Sesshomaru I saw Gaia" Kagome gasped as another contraction hit

"Kagome said something about seeing Gaia" Kagome heard Sesshomaru yelling into the phone "She was in the bathroom" Shippo yelled back the tossed the phone in the back "you husband is so hot headed" Shippo tried to lighten the mood

"OW" Kagome screamed, Shippo looked over to see Kagomes pants turning red from the blood flowing out of her

"_Oh_ _Shit_" Shippo breathed as he entered the hospitals barrier

_**A/N:: WELL? leave me a little something telling me how I did! Pretty please?**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I DO NOT OWN IUNYASHA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER! BOO HOO BLAH BLAH ^.^**_

_**A/N:::: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter, SOOOOO sorry it took sooo long, its been a DRAMA filled week and it makes me mad, but anyway not the point, LOL hope you enjoy I wrote this in about 3 hours so sorry for the mistakes in advance... Talk to you all later!**_

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't even bother to drive to the hospital; He knew it would be faster if he flew '_I'm coming baby_' Sesshomaru thought as he opened the window, he felt the cool breeze of the day as he formed his orb. Sesshomaru shot out of his office like a bat out of hell, He was invisible to the human eye, He flew faster than he had ever flown in his life. As he entered the barrier around the hospital without missing a step Sesshomaru hit the ground running inside of the door, taking the stairs he went to the Third floor maternity ward "Hi my wife Kagome Taisho was just brought up"

"Hold on sir" A women with jet black medium length choppy hair with green eyes -A Cat Demon- started looking on her laptop after a few clicks she looked up "You wife is in room **1102**" Sesshomaru could tell she had more to say but had no time, knowing Gaia was probably near if not already here. Sesshomaru took off towards the room "Sir Wait" The women called out but Sesshomaru was not in the mood for anything

As Sesshomaru opened the door He quickly covered his ear at the sound of Kagome screaming at the top of her lungs, Sesshomaru looked up to see Kagome jerking around on the bed with Shippo And a Nurse trying to hold her down long enough for Doctor Kimiko to look at her

"Kagome I know it hurts but you need to calm down and stop moving" Doctor Kimiko calmly stated

"Kagome please" Shippo grunted holding Kagomes shoulders "And where have you been?" Shippo looked over to see Sesshomaru standing at the door with his hands over his ears "Ear piece over there" Shippo nodded to the metal tray, Sesshomaru looked to see six red Earplugs he quickly put them him, they did not stop him from hearing just tone down the loud screaming

'Like turning the volume on the TV' Sesshomaru thought as he stepped over and took Kagomes face in his hands "Kagome look at me" Kagome opened her eyes Sesshomaru was a little taken back to see Kagomes eyes blood shot "Your okay, I'm here"

"If we don't get her calmed down, She will lose her control and I wont be able to get the pups out" looked Sesshomaru in the eyes he could see their was something more she needed to say

"Out with it" Sesshomaru growled as the nurse grabbed his arms

'_If Kagomes doesnt calm down she could lose the pups or even her life_' The nurse shot the message into Sesshomaru head so Kagome wouldn't hear and flip out

"I see" Sesshomaru said under his breath then looked over to Kagome who had her eyes closed again so Sesshomaru leaned in close "Kagome listen to me" Sesshomaru watched a Kagome started to jerk less and open her eyes to see his "Please calm down so Kimiko can look at you, For me please you must calm down, Take my hands put all your pain in to my hands just for a second" Sesshomaru watched as Kagomes eyes flooded with tear and with a nod from Kagome Sesshomaru grabbed both of Kagomes hands "Go" He felt the pressure of Kagomes grip he would be lying if he said it didnt hurt

"Alright, Kagome I'm going to look at you now, hold still for a few moments" Doctor Kimiko went to work on Kagome. As Sesshomaru held Kagomes hands he could feel his bones starting to crack

'I didn't know S-She had this strength' Sesshomaru grunted but held his composure

"Done, Kagome I going to give you something for the pain, Your almost ready I'd say within the next hour" Kimiko smiled "Now here this will help" Kimiko grabbed a three inch needle and stabbed it in to Kagomes hip "You should feel better in a few minutes"

'Thank god' Sesshomaru could already feel Kagomes grip start to lessen just before she completely broke his hands "Good job" Sesshomaru kissed Kagomes dry lips as her blood shot eyes started to relax as well as her body

"S-Sesshomaru" Kagome smiled then fell asleep

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru took her face in his hands

"Calm down Sesshomaru, its the drugs" Shippo patted his shoulder "She is a demon therefore she needs a larger dose of Median, don't worry she will only be out for a few minutes" Shippo laughed as he popped his wrist and fingers "Ready for round three?"

"Huh?" Sesshomaru was confused he was only a few minutes behind them when he entered the hospital

"Our sedatives aren't lasting very long on her, she will only be out for about five minutes if we are lucky, the first dose she was only out for two minutes, thats when you walked in when it was wearing off" Doctor Kimiko was changing her gloves

"I see" Sesshomaru took as step back relaxing for the moment as another nurse walked in

" will you please sign the release papers, while you still can" The nurse smiled knowing Kagome was having a rough time

"Of course" Sesshomaru walked over and took the clip board

"While I have the chance I will take this time and go pee" Shippo laughed as he walked into the bathroom

As Sesshomaru filled out the paper work, Shippo used the bathroom, both nurses and Doctor Kimiko disuses a battle plan Kagome was left unguarded...

* * *

~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~

* * *

"Feel the Energy" Gaia took a deep breath as she entered the hospital, no one looked at her twice as she walked like a soft breeze to the elevator, thinking she was just another demon security just nodded and looked the other way "Here I come" Gaia laughed the vanished from sight in the elevator

"Is this all?" Sesshomaru looked up towards the nurses who were looking over to Kagome with pure fear in their eyes "What-" Sesshomaru looked over to see Gaia slicing down Kagomes exposed stomach "Get away from her" Sesshomaru growled stepping over to Kagome but was thrown back by a strong Barrier Gaia was putting up

"Can't you feel the energy" Gaia smirked as Kagomes blood poured over her sides and on to the floor

"Stop you'll kill her" Doctor Kimiko screamed

"Whats going on?" Shippo slammed the door opened then froze in his tracks

"I want what is mine" Gaia reached in to Kagomes stomach and pulled on a small leg, Sesshomaru was in pieces seeing Kagome on the table being ripped open and his pups being cruelly brought into this world

"When I get my hands on you" Sesshomaru growled his eyes bleeding red

"Kagome" Shippo growled as his eyes bleed red as well

Gaia pulled the small figure blood covered from Kagome "Its the male" Gaia growled and tossed the pup out of her barrier, Sesshomarus breath caught in his throat quickly grabbed the pup before harm could come to it

"I _WILL_ KILL YOU" Sesshomaru growled holding his son safely in his arms

"Sesshomaru, the pup" Kimiko reached over

Sesshomaru knew the pup needed to be looked over so he handed over his son to Kimiko "Do _not_ let him out of your sight"

"Of course not" Kimiko raced out of the room

"Here she is" Gaia pulled out another leg and held it above her head, Sesshomaru could feel the tear of anger rise in his eyes hearing his pup crying knowing he could do nothing at this moment for her "Thank you for this pup, she will do great things" Gaia pulled the pup in to her arms and jumped off Kagome landing on the window seal but stopped to Sesshomaru surprise "What?" Gaia looked down at the bloody pup in her arms "No this can't be" Gaia held the pup close to her face

"What" Sesshoamru Hissed

"The power I seek is not coming from the pup" Gaia growled "Take this _thing_ from my sight" Gaia tossed the pup across the room and Shippo dove for it catching it a split second before the pup slammed against the cold floor

"Oh shit" Shippo pulled the pup in close and looked up to see Sesshomaru with his hands around Gaias throat

"Here" Doctor Kimiko walked back in and took the pup from Shippos hands "Take care of Kagome" Shippo watched as three other doctors rushed in and started working on Kagome who was still under the medicine.

"Why... Why do you deserve life?" Sesshomaru squeezed tighter

"I am a god, I will live on even if you kill me" Gaia laughed

" I cannot kill you but I have_ no_ doubt you will be punished for you miss deeds" Sesshomaru spat though his teeth

"HA, No one can harm me" Gaia laughed but stopped as the room turned to a purple and black aura "Oh no" Gaia squirmed in Sesshomaru grasp "**No**" Gaia screamed as a black hand made from Dark souls snaked around her body

"I have no pity" Sesshomaru let go as Gaia was dragged down and the room turned back to normal

"Kagome?" Shippo raced to her side

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru looked over to see Kagomes blood shot eyes blink lazily "hey koi" then kissed her lips

"She will fall asleep soon, she lost a lot of blood, but she should recover" a tall dark headed man patted Sesshoamru's shoulder then left the room along with the other doctors

"Holy shit _that_ was scary" Shippo leaned over Kagomes shoulder

"You are telling me" Sesshomaru flopped in the chair next to Kagomes bed "Nice catch, thank you"

"I didn't think I would make it" Shippo covered his face in Kagomes shoulder

"But you did" Kagome whispered before falling asleep again

* * *

After an hour of silence Shippo spoke up "Why didn't Gaia take The pup?"

"What?" Sesshomaru was looking out the window

"Gaia, She went thought all that trouble, Stalking and Scaring Kagome, Placing the barrier, risking everything for a pup she just tossed back to us"

"The pup did not hold the power she wanted" Sesshomaru stated coldly

"I don't understand" Shippo stood up "You think she wouldn't make a mistake like that, mistaking a power so great?"

"I don't Know Shippo, And I rather _not_ think about it" Sesshomaru snapped

"Alright fine" Shippo growled back

Sesshomaru wasn't angry at Shippo of course not he just saved his pup, He was just beyond scared, he almost lost his mate and pups in a matter of minutes, One minute Kagome was fine and asleep on the table, the next his pups were being pulled from her open stomach, the image made his shudder, but thankfully his mate was fine for now and his pup were in the safety of the many doctors at the hospital, which he didn't like but had no reason to fear if Gaia wanted his pup she wouldn't have hesitated at the window and defiantly wouldn't have giving his pup back '_Why didn't she take the pup_?" Sesshomaru wondered as he watched over his mate '_She knew the power the pup held, but yet she gave her back_?' Sesshomaru thought of possible reasons to Gaias plans but came up with nothing

Over the night, Sesshomaru stayed up along with Shippo and watched over Kagome, Doctor Kimiko came in a few times to ask if Sesshomaru wanted to see his pups, even thought it was killing him on the inside he declined and stated he didn't want to see the pups until Kagome was awake, Shippo called in an idiot but Sesshomaru wanted Kagome to be the first to see them like she should have been, thanks to events that took place Sesshomaru didn't get good looks at his pups... Around nine in the morning Kagome finally awoke

"Where?" Kagome started to sit up

"Stop, you'll pull the stitches" Sesshomaru held her shoulders

"Where are my pups?" Kagome looked around "where is Gaia? Did she take my baby? Did she-"

"Kagome! The pups are fine, we have been waiting for you to wake up so we can see them" Sesshomaru kissed her head

"You havent seen them _yet_?" Kagome raised her eye brow

"No, you should be the first to see them" Sesshomaru smiled "Shippo go get the nurse to bring the pups in"

"On it" Shippo skipped out off the room

"She didn't take her?" Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru

"No our female pup is save her in the hospital" Sesshomaru pushed Kagomes bangs away from her face

"I was hoping my spell worked" Kagome smiled

"Wait what-?" Sesshomaru was cut off by two nurses and Shippo

"Here are you two healthy pups" A short red headed nurse first pulled out a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket "Here is the male, born at 4:37pm, a healthy 6lbs 5ounces"

Kagome took the bundle in her arms "Beautiful" Kagome smiled seeing a small handsome boy in her arms, He had The family crescent moon and amber eyes, Sesshomaru's magenta markings on his cheeks, he had silver hair with a single Black streak in his hair over his left eye, he had magenta strips around his ankles, wrist, and hips, an exact copy of Sesshomaru with a streak of Kagome "Here" Kagome handed her son over to his father so she could take her daughter

"Here is the Female, born at 4:39pm, 6lbs and 2 ounces" A Tall green headed nurse handed the pink bundle to Kagome

"My trouble maker" Kagome giggled "My beautiful trouble maker" Kagome moved the blanket seeing two brown eyes look back at her "Hello" Kagome giggled seeing her daughters brown eyes and Silver hair, she had a crescent moon smaller than her brothers, No markings on her face but magenta strips on her wrist and hips. She was the perfect blend of her mother and father.

"What should their names be?" Sesshomaru asked softly while rocking his son

"Hmm, How about you name our son and I'll name our daughter" Kagome smiled

"Sounds fair" Sesshomaru smirked After a few minutes he spoke again "I got it"

"Alright tell me, and then I ll tell you our daughters name"

"Ichiro, Now our daughters name?"

"Izumi" Kagome smiled at the girl in her arms "Beautiful, You both are" Sesshomaru kissed Kagome passionately before returning to his seat next to Kagome

Sesshomaru growled low to make his self known as the alpha then Kagome growled to state her place both pups yipped in submission... soon after the pup in Kagomes arms nipped at her shirt letting Kagome know she was hungry; Kagome smiled and unbuttoned her shirt for her pups to feed. Once the pups were full and asleep in their parents arms Sesshomaru was the first to speak

"What spell?"

Kagome was in her own world so she didn't understand the question "Huh?"

"You said your spell worked. What spell?"

"Oh when we entered the hospital I did a simple charm on our pups, just a simple hiding spell, it hide their auras, well not _all_ of it of course, otherwise she would have known I hid them, but just enough to make them seem normal" Kagome smiled and rocked the sleeping pup in her arms

"Smart" Sesshomaru smirked

"I would have made it better but I didn't have the time, if I would have had more time I could have done a better job, but it worked and our pups are safe here with us"

"Yes." Sesshomaru leaned up and kissed Kagome long but softly

"What happened to Gaia" Kagome was curios, true Gaia can never really die but I know you didn't just let her stroll out of here"

"She is in a dark place, a place not even she can escape from, she will pay for the damage she has done to our laws, just know she will never come for this pup or any other in the world" Sesshomaru didnt say anymore

_'Sound like he is talking about the underworld'_ Kagome was about to ask Sesshomaru if her thought was truth but her door opened with all of her demon friends and family, halting her question for another day.

* * *

_**A/N:: Well? How was it... I think you should Review and tell me damn it, sorry I get upset sometimes, I just miss everyone's wonderful Reviews *BIG BLUE ANIME WATERY EYES* Please Review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**_

_**A/N: Well everyone... This is the end of 'Dont Forget' I know I'm sad too. but I hope you enjoy this ending. Thank you all for the wonderful Review and support, Thank you really. I am starting a new story with in the next few days, I have the first three chapters done, just need to Review them and get them up, so keep an eye out for it ^.^ Enjoy this story!**_

* * *

It has been five years since that day in the hospital, Kagome was now a full time stay at home mom, at first she tried to go back to work but when she would go in she would find herself missing her pups to the point of pain, so Kagome and Sesshomaru decided it would be best if she just stayed home, Which Kagome was thrilled to do, She wanted to spend every waking moment with her pups that she fought so hard for.

Ichrio was just like Sesshomaru, quite, calm during the first month Kagome wasn't sure the pup even knew how to cry. He was very independent, he was now five and came to Kagome thigh, very tall for his age, which didn't surprise Kagome since Sesshomaru was nearly six foot three. Of course her children would be tall. Ichiro love to fight with his father, they would spar in the back yard, it was the only real time Ichiro truly smiled. Thanks to Kagomes Miko powers the children developed some powers of their own.

Ichiro Had all of Sesshomaru's powers, the poison claw and whip, the great sword fighting ability though Kagome made him use a safety sword as she called it, it was surrounded with rubber so no one could get hurt, it was also protected by a barrier so that if the rubber came off -or Ichiro took it off- The barrier would be in place and no one could use it. Of course Kagomes idea. In addition, he also has the power of telekinesis. Something Sesshomaru never liked because Ichiro like to use it during their sparring, Sesshomaru would have to doge multiple things, Rocks branches, as well as Ichrio coming at him with a sword.

Izumi was the completely different, She was soft, had not interest in fighting unless she had to, and when she and her brother fought Izumi could bring Ichiro to his knees even without the fancy training Ichiro got with his father. Izumi like to stay in the flower garden, Like Ichiro Izumi had powers as well; of course she had the poison claws and whip but she never used them, but also she had the power to self-heal like Kagome, she could communicate with animals and telepathy as well which Kagome was surprised at. Izumi was a special girl, Heart of pure gold like her mother. Izumi loved to be outside, she loved to talk to the animals and listen to their stories.

Kagome would often take Izumi to the zoo, Izumi loved the lions, she would spend all day there talking to them, Izumi and Kagome went there so much the zoo allowed Izumi to go in the exhibits after hours to play with them. The manager at the zoo was a demon so he knew of Izumi power and ability to fight if needed. But Izumi never fought, she would walk right in, sit down, pet, wrestle, even eat with the different animals. Kagome was slightly jealous that Izumi could do all that stuff with the animals, Ever since Kagome was a little girl she wanted to play with the Pandas, so one day for Kagomes birthday Izumi asked the Panda to give Kagome a bear hug. Which Kagome bounced in excitement.

"Mommy are you okay?" Izumi asked through the bathroom door

"I'm fine sweetie" Kagome whipped her mouth and flushed the toilet

"You don't sound fine mother" Ichiro added

"Yes I am" Kagome hated that her pups knew her so well _'Last time I was this sick I was pregnant with Ichrio and Izumi_' Kagome thought as she heaved in to the toilet

"MOMMYS PREGNANT" Izumi screamed as she bounced on her toes

"Crap" Kagome groaned as she flushed again

"I'm home" Sesshomaru spoke in a normal voice but they heard

"DADDY!" Izumi yelled as she ran down the stairs

"Whats wrong?" Sesshomaru held his arms out as Izumi jumped up and in to his arms

"Mommy is going to have a baby" Izumi pointed to the stairs

"She has been throwing up all afternoon" Ichiro spoke as his father and sister walked up the stairs

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru tapped on the door but no answer "Kagome?" Sesshomaru knocked a little louder

"Daddy I can't _hear_ mommy?" Izumi closed her eyes and concentrated

"Whats going on in there?" Sesshomaru started to get worried

"I don't know, Mommy isn't answering me"

"Here" Ichrio twisted his hand and unlocked the door, Sesshomaru was about to enter but stopped and put Izumi down

"Go down stairs" Sesshomaru ordered both nodded their heads and took off towards the living room; Sesshomaru slowly opened the door "Kagome!" Sesshomaru slammed the door shut and ran over to Kagome who was laying face down in the bathroom convulsing "Kagome!" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome over so she would be on her side "Ichrio call 911" Sesshomaru yelled

"Yes Sir" Sesshomaru heard his son answer

"Kagome Don't go" Sesshomaru watched as Kagome contained to shake, Her eyes rolled back in her head, Foam was coming from her mouth. Sesshomaru wasn't sure on what to do so he just held Kagome close so she wouldn't get hurt "Kagome I'm here" Sesshomaru braced her head against his shoulder and his jaw.

Within ten minutes Sesshomaru could hear the sirens and Kagome finally stopped shaking but she was still unconscious, Sesshomaru listened as his kids guided the EMT's to the bathroom, Ichrio opened the door as Kagome started shaking again and more foam came from her mouth

"Sir I need you to let go of her and step away" A tall dark headed snake demon hissed

"I-I Can't" Sesshomaru held on to Kagome as she shook

"Sir you have to so we can help, _Trust me_"

"O-Okay" Sesshomaru handed Kagome over to the EMT how put what looked like a popsical stick in her mouth

"Its to keep her from biting and swallowing l her tongue" Sesshomaru heard Izumi tell her brother

"Is your wife pregnant?" A light headed shorter man asked

"Umm I don't know, Maybe" Sesshomaru couldn't smell her scent thanks to his Human charm

"Alright lets get her in the truck and take her to the hospital" The light haired man ordered

Sesshomaru pulled out his cell phone and dialed Inuyasha number "Inuyasha I need you help"

"Right now? Im on a date" Inuyasha whined

"Kagome is being taking to the hospital and I need someone to take care of the kids" Sesshomaru tired to stay calm but was losing it

"What's wrong"

"I don't know I found her passed out, then she started having what looked like a seizure, just please come and take care of my pups"

"Be there in 10" Inuyasha slammed his phone shut

"Ichrio" Sesshomaru ordered

"Yes father"

"Look after your sister, Inuyasha will be here soon," Sesshomaru listened as they started loading Kagome into the ambulance "Stay put, don't answer the door for anyone except for Inuyasha, I will come back soon"

"Daddy?" Izumi pulled at his pant leg

"Yes baby" Sesshomaru picked up his little girl

"Is mommy going to die?" Izumi asked point blank and Sesshomaru heart dropped into his stomach

"No baby," Sesshomaru kissed her head "But I'll be back soon, be good" Sesshomaru shut and locked the front door and raced towards the ambulance

"Hang on" the dark headed man announced as he pulled out on to the road, Sesshomaru didn't like leaving his five year olds home alone, but they were smarter than your average human child, plus Inuyasha would be there soon.

"Whats wrong or do you know?" Sesshomaru asked

"I pretty sure its Eclampsia but we can't be sure till she get her blood work done at the hospital, Sir what kind of demon is she?"

"Inu, why"

"Needed it for her chart thats all" The man turned back to his paper work as they continued down the road

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_Kagome unconscious_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

"MOMMY!"

Kagome could hear what sounded like Izumi calling out for her_ 'In here'_ Kagome tired to yell but had no voice, She looked around but saw nothing but darkness

"MOMMY HELP"

_'I'm here baby'_ Kagome tired again

"Don't let them take me mommy, I want to stay with you, don't you love me?"

Kagome wanted to cry, the sound of her pup crying out for her was to much to bare _'Who is trying to take you!'_

"MOMMY!" The pup screamed a blood curdling scream.

_'Noooooo'_ Kagome screamed as the voice faded

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_Back to Sesshomaru_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

"Whats wrong?" Sesshomaru sat beside Kagome bed as she lay sleeping in a drug educed coma, fresh from surgery

"I am Doctor Yisha" A tall dark blue headed man holding a clip board announced, he was wearing blue scrubs that matched his hair "Your wife has Eclampsia"

"And that means... What?" Sesshomaru held Kagomes hand, Tears rose in his eyes

"Eclampsia is seizures in a pregnant woman that are not related to a preexisting brain condition." Yisha shifted his weight "Your wife has Miko powers correct?"

"Yes"

"Kagome was 2 months pregnant with a pup, but the pups demoniac aura fought against Kagomes pure priestess powers causing harm to Kagomes body"

"How is the pup?"

"... I am very sorry but the pup didn't make it, we tried to deliver but she couldn't be saved, We did it to make sure Kagome lived"

"So what your saying is the pup Kagome was caring was poisoning her body, you took it out, to save Kagome and the pup died"

"Yes, But Kagome should be fine in a few days, it a good think it happened early; it could have been a lot worse"

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru looked over to his sleeping wife

"If we would have waited the Fetus would have become stronger and more than likely killed your wife"

"I see"

"This is very rare, only 1 pregnancy out of every 2,000 to 3,000"

"When _will_ she wake up?"

"She has been thought a lot but," Yisha looked at his note book and flipped thought some pages "The drug will wear off in a few hours then we will just have to wait for her to wake up on her own, After that we will run some more test, if she passes them all I will clear her and she can go home"

"Thank you" Sesshomaru bowed his head as Yisha nodded and left the room.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~_**Sleeping Kagome**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Kagome was in the kitchen leaning against the counter reading a book when her oldest daughter walked in.

"Hey mom" Izumi tossed her book on the counter, She was wearing her Charm so her Silver hair was now a raven black like her mothers, Her brown eyes stayed the same, All of her markings covered up. He daughter was now in college, She stood at 5'8; Taller than Kagome but not even close to Sesshomaru. She was built like Kagome Long legs, Small waist, large breast, She had a strong jaw like her father but it only added to her beauty, When Izumi was in her human form she looked like a copy of Kagome.

"Welcome home" Kagome looked up from her books to see a man standing next to her daughter "I'm sorry have we met?" Kagome looked at the man next to Her pup, her heart started to pick up in pace

"I don't think we have" The man smirked, Kagome knew that evil smile

_'Naraku'_ Kagome thought as she sent a smile back, His red eye now black but his wavy hair gave him away along with his evil smile; even his voice sounded the same

"Mom this is my friend Nahuatl" Kagome watched as her pup looked to the man next to her with a warm smile, letting Kagome know he was more than a friend

"Seems to be more than a friend" Kagome watched as Nahuatl returned the same warm smile to her daughter.

"Mom!" Izumi blushed

"Don't lie to her love, Yes I have been with your daughter for 5 months now"

"Five months, wow and you are just now bringing this up?"

"Well I didn't know how you would react" Izumi raised her voice a little

"Well I'm guessing now the way you hopped" Kagome rage rose slightly "We_ don't_ keep secrets, you could have at least told me you were seeing someone, Not keep me in the dark"

"Well I'm telling you _now_ aren't I?" Izumi put her hand on her hips like Kagome does when she is upset

"This isn't the same Izumi" Kagome heard Sesshomaru door slam "Good luck telling your father" Kagome knew Sesshomaru would be furious especially seeing the Reincarnation of Naraku standing in their kitchen dating their pup

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru closed the front door

"In here" Kagome spoke in a normal voice trying to hide her anger but Sesshomaru knew he so well

"Whatever I did, it's a lie" Sesshomaru laughed as he rounded the corner his laugher stopped "Who _is_ this?" Sesshomaru answered in a hateful tone

"Daddy this is Nahuatl"

"And why is he in _my_ house?" Sesshomaru knew it was Naraku, he looked just like Naraku even smelled the same

"Daddy!" Izumi stomped her left foot "Why must you and mother be so... so _rude_"

"Why did you bring a complete stranger in my house without telling me first?"

"Maybe I should go" Nahuatl started to pack his bags

"No stay" Izumi grabbed his arm as Sesshomaru growled

"Leave" Sesshomaru hissed

"Daddy no" Izumi started to cry a weakness for Sesshomaru so he looked away and walked over to Kagome

"Izumi there is more to this than meets the eye" Kagome announced

"I'll call you later" Nahuatl kissed Izumis hand then left

"What is wrong with you two" Izumi stomped up to her room...

* * *

_~~~~~A FEW MONTHS LATER~~~~~~~~~_

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru were still uncomfortable around Nahuatl, Thought he proved his love for Izumi sticking it out, dealing with Sesshomarus rage and Kagome annoyance, He never talked back, he never stormed out of the house, he never once told Izumi she had to choose, After that Kagome decided to trust Nahuatl even if Sesshomaru didn't.

Kagome was in her room reading a book as Sesshomaru quietly slept beside her, Kagome felt a rather strong barrier go up knowing it was Izumi who placed it 'What is she up to now' Kagome placed her own indictable barrier and walked across the house to Izumis room, Kagome used her powers to break into Izumis barrier, What Kagome saw next broke her heart

"Are you sure?" Nahuatl asked as he lay on top of Izumi

"Yes" Izumi wrapped her legs around Nahuatl

"Okay" Nahuatl Bent his head down and Kissed Izumi as his hips rocked forwards.

Kagomes dashed at lightning speed with tears in her eyes to her room, Kagome sat in the floor of her room leaning against the bed crying, She cried for hours, her little pup now grown and more than likely mated, And she will be lucky if she come out without a pregnancy.

After Kagome finished her crying her crawled in to bed took down her barrier and snuggled up as close as she could to Sesshomaru... The next day Kagome woke up with puffy eyes, Thankfully Sesshomaru had already left for work, Kagome sat up in her bed trying to forget the night before . Kagome slowly readied for the day, she took a long shower and took her time getting dressed, She didn't want to go down stairs but her stomach started to growl she knew she needed to go eat.

As Kagome left her room and entered the living room she spotted Izumi sitting on the couch with Nahuatl cuddling watching the news, Kagome didn't look to them as she passed. Kagome went to the kitchen and grabbed the first thing she saw with was a apple, She walked towards the back door and closed it softly behind her, Kagome walked over to the pool and put her feet in.

_'Sometime I miss the feudal era, the ice cold water would help me forget my troubles'_

"Mom?" Izumi closed the door

"Yes" Kagome bit into her apple

"A letter from Ichiro" Izumi handed Kagome a thick envelope with Ichrios eglantine hand writing just like his father.

Kagome read the letter "Well your brother is doing well" Kagome had a sad tone in his voice

"What is it?"

"He met a girl, and is completely in love" Kagome started to laugh

"Whats funny?"

"She is_ human_, a Miko."

"So? you were human once too"

"And a Miko, Your brother is just like your father in every way" Kagome continued to laugh

"Mom?"

"Yeah" Kagome was still looking at the letter

"Why was that your reaction with Ichiros girlfriend but you treat my boyfriend like he is the plague"

"You want to know the truth"

"Of course"

"Okay," Kagome turned to her daughter and patted the ground for her pup to sit "Open your mind, showing is better than telling"

"Alright" Izumi sat in a comfortable position as her mother took her hands

"Here we go" Kagome too Izumi back, Back to the beginning, Where Kagome was 15 pulled down into the well, When she met Inuyasha for the first time, Their first battle together against Sesshomaru, how Sesshomaru her father tired to kill her mother several times, When she met Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. Their trials together all the battles the near death experiences, Koga, Myoga, Kikyo the copy of Kagome and Naraku, Kagome showed Narakus face, his voice, the smirk of evil. Kagome showed her daughter everything she could remember, the final battle with Naraku and finally the love Sesshomaru and Kagome had before she made the wish.

"**Wow**" Was all Izumi said as the last memory faded

"That was why your father and I were upset when we first met him, we thought he was a reincarnation of Naraku, That type of evil should never be released into the world"

"Well that explains a lot" Izumi looked into the water "But mother"

"Hmm?"

"I love him with every piece of my soul"

"I understand"

"_And_ look at you and dad, you two fought and tired to kill each other a bunch of times and now you are married and happy"

"This is true I love you father with all my heart, there is no other man I could see myself with, He is my soul mate"

"Its the same of me and Nahuatl, I love him mom, and I wont love another"

"And I understand that" Kagome hugged he daughter also to see if she had a mating mark but thankfully she had no mark on her neck

"I love you mom"

"I love you more" Kagome took her daughters hand and lead her back into the house and Gave Nahuatl her blessing and that Sesshomaru would too.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**Wake up**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Kagome was laying flat on her back with her head tilted to the left when she woke up, Kagome looked around to see she was in the hospital, Kagome looked around and noticed Sesshomaru asleep on her legs his right hand wrapped tightly around hers and his left over her legs, Kagome started petting her hairs softly to wake up, around the third time Sesshomaru started to stir

"_Sesshomaru_" Kagome whispered

"Hmm" He answered back

"_Mate wake up_" Kagome leaned up and kissed Sesshomaru on his left temple

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru shot up

"Who else?" Kagome giggled

"You're awake"

"Yes, who long was I asleep?" Kagome stretched her arms in the air

"About three days"

"Guess I _was_ really tired" Kagome smiled

"Apparently" Sesshomaru sat still in shock up happy

"Where are the pups?"

"At home with Shippo"

"Okay, and when can I leave?"

"Well now that you are awake, the doctor has some test he needs to run, if you pass them we can go"

"Good" Kagome sat up

"Kagome there is something you should know"

"Hmm?"

"You were pregnant"

"I know, and I lost it" Kagome sighed

"How did you know?" Sesshomaru took her hand

"I heard her screaming for help as they took her from my stomach" Kagome looked away

"What?" Sesshomaru was speechless

"Yes, She called my name, asked for my help, but I couldn't help her, I could find her"

"I am so sorry Koi" Sesshomaru climbed on the bed and scooped Kagome up on his lap and wrapped his arms around her, they stayed like that for hours Kagome cried for a while but soon stopped and fell asleep in Sesshomarus arms

The next day Kagome was released from the hospital, They got home just in time to put the pups to sleep but Kagome wanted the pups with her that night, Kagome pulled Izumi and Ichiro in to her arms cuddling to them all night, holding Sesshomarus hand as she slept with her pups in her arms.

Kagome treated her pups like precious gold until they went to college, She had a hard time letting Ichiro go so he could travel the world and Izumi just to go two hours down the road to Tokyo University, Kagome was lonely now that her kids were up and out of the house so one night Kagome seduced Sesshomaru.

Kagome set everything up that Sesshomaru liked, She wore a leather corset so tight she could barely breath her breast were pushed up they were about to pop out, She wore black thongs with five inch thigh high boots, her hair was in a soft messy bun.

"Kagome I'm home" Sesshomaru announced as he set his coat and brief case on the table

"Welcome home Mate" Kagome purred at the top of the stairs

"How was," Sesshomaru turned to see Kagomes outfit and stopped mid sentence with a loud growl

"If you want it... you have to come get it" Kagome purred they took off to their room, it looked like Sesshomaru disappeared he was moving so fast, He caught up to Kagome and with two loud growls they slammed the door shut and didn't stop till the next night, Sesshomaru didn't show up to work the next day, nor did he answer his phone, he was with his mate and nothing would break them apart till they collapsed in exhaustion.

* * *

**_~~~Few months later~~~~~_**

* * *

Kagome was pregnant like she wanted, and was happy as could be, she was on constant watch from Sesshomaru and the hospital, but she didn't care she was happy pregnant. One Day Kagome was standing in the kitchen reading a book after she just finished eating for the sixth time today when her daughter walked in.

"Hey mom" Izumi tossed her books on the counter.

"Welcome home" Kagome looked up from her books to see a man standing next to her daughter "I'm sorry have we met?" Kagome looked at the man next to Her pup, her heart started to pick up in pace 'Deja vu' In that moment Kagome knew the dream she had long ago was actually a permeation of the future, so Kagome knew she had to play this differently then she had the first time around

"Mom this is my friend Nahuatl" Kagome watched as her pup looked to the man next to her with a warm smile, letting Kagome know he was more than a friend

"Seems to be more than a friend" Kagome watched as Nahuatl returned the same warm smile to her daughter.

"Mom!" Izumi blushed

"Don't lie to her love, Yes I have been with your daughter for 5 months now"

"Five months, wow Thanks for telling your mother" Kagome giggled

"Well I'm telling you now" Izumi took Nahuatl hand with a smile

"Well I'm glad I know, your father wont be happy about you bring a male in to the house without asking him first but I'll handle him" Kagome put her book down and walked over to her daughter

"Wow mom you_ are_ huge" Izumi laughed

"I know, should be due in the next month" Kagome laughed and hugged her daughter then hugged Nahuatl "Welcome"

"Thank you" Nahuatl bowed his head

"This _is_ going great!" Izumi cheered

Kagome gave birth to a 8lb 1 ounce boy, He had Sesshomaru's gold eyes with Kagomes brown hair, The crescent moon and one Magenta strip on his cheeks. Kagome was happy to have another pup.

Ichiro was still traveling the world with his girl friend and soon to be mate, Izumi was engaged to Nahuatl, She was still pure in every way, Kagome explained she wanted her daughter to be pure when she married and mated.

Sesshomaru was not happy about Nahuatl and his close appearance to Naraku but Kagome explained her dream to Sesshomaru and he took his Mates word, and to this day his daughter was always smiling, Nahuatl was perfect for her in every way.

To Kagome everything seemed to be perfect, She had a loving mate, as of now three beautiful kids -But Kagome wanted more, and would get what she wanted- Her two oldest where happy and soon to be mated which Kagome was sad but knew they would be alright in the future, So Kagome focused on her love for Sesshomaru and he did the same. The love they share would last for all eternity...

_~Fin~_

_**A/N:: And that concludes 'Don't forget' Please Review... I will be soooo thankful if you do, Review make me happy so I write more, So the happier I am the more stories I write... But anyway like I said I have a new story coming out so be on the look out for it... but in the mean time REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ^.^**  
_


End file.
